Apparation
by Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell
Summary: 1980. La orden del Fenix es llamada x unas apariciones, ke al parecer son del futuro...¿Ke pasaria si una figura cayera en su tiempo?¿Y si el nombre de esa persona es Harry Potter? Traduccion
1. La conversación

Summary: Toma lugar en 1980. James y Lily están casados. Los antiguos miembros de la orden son llamados para tener una importante reunión sobre una apariciones que revelan el futuro... ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los hologramas en su tiempo? ¿Y si el nombre de esa persona fuera Harry Potter? (Toma lugar después del quinto libro con unos cuantas adiciones de la autora original)

Discalimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual ke la historia, la cual yo solo ESTOY TRADUCIENDO.

Capitulo 1: La platica de James y Lily 

James Potter y su esposa Lily Potter se encontraba sentados en la sala de su casa situada en el Valle de Godric. Ellos eran unos recién casados de apenas dos meses. Lily tenía un mes de embarazo, claro esta, nadie lo sabia todavía, era una sorpresa.

Se encontraban alistándose para ir a los cuarteles de la orden de Fénix para una reunión importante. Albus Dumbledore les había informado mediante la red flu que su asistencia era requerida. A veces las reuniones eran voluntarias, pero esta vez había sido una orden. Esto solo pasaba cuando algo importante y urgente ocurría. Su traslador partiría en dos minutos con destino a Hogwarts, donde las reuniones eran comúnmente celebradas.

James se puso detrás de su esposa y poso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Hey, amor- le murmuro al oído suavemente

Lily sonrío y rió.

Oh, James tu siempre estas feliz, ¿o no?-

Claro! El silencio y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo-

Lily rió nuevamente.

Verdadero, demasiado verdadero actualmente- suspiro- ¿recuerdas la última vez que tu, Sirius y Remus estuvieron juntos?-

James se ruborizo incómodamente pero dejo escapar una pequeña risa de diversión de sus labios.

¿Cómo podria? Nos tomo casi dos horas el quitar la pintura de las paredes!

Bueno, eso no hubiera pasado, si no hubiese tratado de embrujar a Sirius-

James levanto sus manos en señal de fingida rendición.

Okay, okay, Admito que no hubiera tratdo de embrujar a Sirius si el no hubiera puesto un hechizo de picor en mi ropa-

Lily puso sus ojos en blanco.

Como sea, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido-

James arqueo las cejas.

Oh, ¿con que ya eres una merodeadora?

Ella le pego en el brazo juguetonamente.

Oh, callate-

James rió entre dientes.

Esta bien, mantén asegurados tu ropa interior...- James sonrió juguetonamente y se agacho cuando Lily se abalanzo sobre el. –Siempre tan alegre ¿O no?-

Lily suspiro pesadamente

Deseo que esta guerra termine-

El la rodeo con sus brazos y puso sus manos sobre el estomago de Lily.

Yo también Lils, Yo también- le sobo el estómago con movimientos circulares.- ¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño niño?

Bien, pero... ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?

El sonrio.

¿No sabias que tengo el ojo interior?

¿En serio? No lo sabia- Lily puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

James rió suavemente entre dientes.

Creo que el traslador esta por partir- saco un calcetín viejo, idea de Albus. Los ods lo tomaron y brillo un momento de color azul antes de que se perdieran en una niebla de color azul.

Pues hasta aquí llega el capitulo. Manden rr para saber si les gusto o no Si gustan leer la historia en ingles, esta en mis favoritos!

Nos vemos,

Con cariño,

Lucía (8)


	2. No, no puede ser

Hola! Aquí esta el Segundo capitulo de Apparation.

N/A: Este capitulo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de James, Dumbledore y los demás. Tal vez este capitulo los confunda un poco.

Disclaimer: Como dice** Because I got High **"I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it etc…"

**Chapter 2:** **No, it couldn't be…**

Lily y James llegaron con rapidez a Hogwarts gracias al traslador, que los dejo en el campo de Quidditch. Era cerca de la media tarde en el mes de noviembre. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas constantemente, una brisa helada se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas. James miro alrededor del castillo y sonrío tristemente pensando en sus días de merodeador con sus tres amigos. Había tantos buenos recuerdos de sus días en Hogwarts, aunque tenía solamente 19 y llevaba solo una año fuera del colegio, lo extrañaba enormemente. Cuando empezó en la elite de auror vio demasiadas cosas oscuras y depresivas que puedes ver a los 19. Volviendo a la realidad tomo la mano de Lily y la condujo entre los pasillos hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

Lily miro a James dudativamente.

¿Cuál es la contraseña?-

James frunció el ceño.

No se, de alguna manera a él se le olvido mencionárnosla la ultima vez que lo vimos...- James fue cortado por un grito proveniente del corredor. Sirius estaba agitando las manos violentamente y corriendo hacia ellos gritando con regocijo. Los maestro iban apareciendo en las puertas asintiendo desaprobadoramente y cerrándolas. James hizo un sonido de emoción.

Hey, Padfoot¿A donde se supone que vamos a ir?

Hey, Prongsie! Le dio unas palmadas a Lily en la espalda y a James- Estamos actualmente afuera del cuarto, es acerca de algo muy peligroso o algo parecido- les tomo de la mano como si no pasar nada- como quiera¿Cómo están los recién casados?

Lily sacudio su cabeza al ver la forma infantil en la que Sirius se comportaba pero sonrío al joven que se había convertido en su amigo durante los dos últimos años.

¿Algún día crecerás, Siri?-

Él fingió estar enojado.

¡Qué atrevida eres¡Lily, no sabía que tu podías decir eso! No puedo creer que hayas pronunciada la palabra "c"-

Lily sonrió complacida.

Bueno, Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi- rió- Pero estoy siendo seria-

No, no lo estas, Yo soy Sirius-

James suspiro exasperado.

Esas dos palabras no deben jamas ponerse en la misma oración "Sirius serio" es asusta demasiado.-

Estoy de acuerdo-

Los chicos y Lily giraron y le sonrieron a un Remus de 19 años, quien sonreía a sus amigos.

Amen- corearon los jóvenes

Así que... ¿Alguien sabes de que va esta reunión?- pregunto Lily- ¿Y donde esta Peter?-

Remus suspiro de forma oscura.

No se, pero oí que era realmente serio con respecto al futuro o algo parecido... ¿Y Peter? Bueno, él esta por aquí , pienso, encontrándose con su novia Catalina-

Todos asintieron como respuesta y se pusieron en camino hacia el vestíbulo en un silencio pacifico. En días en la que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, eso eran lo que necesitaban. Paz. Era un silencio confortable el estar caminando con los amigos, un momento que James sabía él jamás olvidaría. Nada les podría brindar esa parte. No si él tenía algo que hacer con ello.

Albus Dumbledore estaba corriendo por el corredor tan rápido como podía. Algo, que él no debía o podía estar haciendo por su edad, pero eso era irrelevante. Esas apariciones eran mas serias de lo que pensaba. Eran como personas normales, pero también parecían fantasmas, como sombras, aparecían andando por el castillo con libros, mochilas y como si ellos no supieran que estaban siendo observados. Era más o menos como un pensadero, solo que estas desaparecían y aparecían después de un rato en cualquier lugar como si nada hubiese estado pasando. La cosa mas preocupada de eso, fue que se vio como en un espejo a si mismo caminando por ahí, algunas veces. Albus podía decir que en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto algo semejante como lo que estaba pasando. Claro que, él tenía una razón para decir que era el futuro. Por consiguiente, era difícil ocultárselo a la demás gente, pues estas apariciones fácilmente se podían aparecer en los salones sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Llamo inmediatamente a una reunion de la orden para reunir ideas y tener un campo más claro sobre que hacer. Aunque sea difícil de creer, Albus Dumbledore era un ser humano. No sabía todas las respuestas de todas las preguntas.

Bajando la velocidad, vio a un grupo de gente que necesitaba en ese mismo instante.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus!- gritar, no era algo que Dumbledore hiciera a menudo, y cuando lo hacia, tenía una muy buen razón...normalmente.

El grupo de jóvenes adultos buscaron al que les había llamado y rápido cayeron en la cuenta de que era la voz de Dumbledore. Caminaron rápido y pronto alcanzaron al director estresado en segundos. James frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal.

¿Qué pasa Albus?-

Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente.

Temo que esto sea mas serio de lo que creía. La reunión tendrá que ser pospuesta hasta después de que tenga a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Me podrían hacer el favor de que los profesores estén enterados de este nuevo arreglo?

James asintió.

Claro, pero después de eso...¿Dónde se reunirá la orden?

Nos íbamos a reunir donde normalmente lo hacemos... pero esto ha ido empeorando y nos reuniremos en el Gran Comedor con el resto de los estudiantes, en al menos 15 minutos- Miro al grupo intencionalmente- Estoy seguro de que con su... experiencia podrán tener a todos justo a tiempo en el Gran Comedor- el usual brillo en sus ojos regreso brevemente.

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron ampliamente. Esto iba a ser demasiado fácil... pero Lily, por el contrario...

Lily, desearía que tu fueses quien le avisara a la Orden, que esta en este momento en la sala de maestros de venir al Gran Comedor-

Lily asintió para demostrar que estaba bien y apresuradamente se dirigieron (en el caso de Lily, 2) en las 4 diferentes direcciones hacia sus destinos tan rápido como pudieron.

Con el trabajo hecho de antemano, Dumbledore se dirigió a su nuevo destino:... El Gran Comedor.

Lo estudiantes susurraban en voz muy baja Mientras los maestros se sentaban en su respectiva mesa, esperando ansiosos que era eso tan importante como para que se cancelaran las clases. ¿Seguro que Voldemort no había traspasado las barreras?.

James los miro con aprensión, pensando lo mismo que los estudiantes...¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenían que sacar a los chicos de sus respectivas clases? No que le hubiese importado tanto si fueses un de los chicos... pero en estos tiempos...

Fue cortado de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. El director camino con paso firme hasta la mesa del profesorado donde tomo lugar con los demás maestros. El silencio era insoportable...

Estamos aquí reunidos para una importante discusión. Como pueden ver, están presentes los estudiantes y algunos empleados del Ministerio. Por favor, no les tomen importancia, pero volviendo al tema. Como estaba diciendo, estamos atravesando un raro y serio problema- hizo una pausa dramática- Al parecer Hogwarts esta siendo invadida por algunas apariciones... del futuro.

Le siguió un silencio a estas palabras. La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo...

Les pido de favor que se mantengan alejados de estas figuras. No sabemos nada acerca de ellos, lo único de lo que tenemos conciencia es que son como fantasmas. Aparecen en cualquier momento...cuando sea, donde sea. Estas figuras pueden caminar a través de uno y no lo advierten. Así que no se asusten si una figura de aspecto fantasmal aparecer en su dormitorio. Lo más que hemos visto es que dos figuras han atravesado las paredes. Suspiro.- Todo lo que toman o comen es como algo fantasmal, como una imitación de lo real. No se volteen si son tocados por accidente o cualquier cosa por estos fantasmas, estén calmados...-

James frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno. ¿Qué pasaría si era el inminente futuro? Después... ¿Qué pasaría? Suspiro. Tendrían que ver que sucedería y como saldrían de esta...

Pero Dumbledore no termino su oración. Era obvio el por que. Tres figuras estaban entrando a través de las puertas abiertas. Eran blancos. Como fantasmas.

Un escalofrió recorrió a los magos presentes. Y cuando la figura levanto la cabeza... La gente dentro del salón ahogo un grito... Un James Potter de 12 años estaba parado frente a ellos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado! Me tomo casi un día traducirlo, ahorita actualizo rápido pues estoy de vacaciones... pero entrando a la secundaria entrare a las asesorias para entrar a la técnica medica y voy a tener muy poco tiempo, pero tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda por traducir rápido!

Me gustaría hacer un poco de promoción sobre el fic de una amiga mía, el respectivo fic se llama "Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín" esta muy buen! Se los recomiendo!

Para los que les gustaría leer el fic original (osea Apparation en ingles) esta en mis favoritos!

Con Cariño,

Lucía (8)


	3. La Discucion

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece al igual que la historia. Recuerdo: **YO SOLO TRADUZCO**.

N/A: Este es el capitulo 3, en los siguientes dos capítulos Harry aparecerá en el tiempo de los merodeadores como espectro. Yo solo necesito sacar como lo mandare y después mandare información acerca del futuro. Algunos personajes aparecerán como Luna, Neville y Ginny, también Draco y sus "amigos". Por favor manden r&r si les gusta o tiene alguna duda. Siento que este capitulo sea tan corto, tratare de hacer el siguiente mas largo ke de costumbre. Creo que les gustara el final. Leerán algunos povs de otra gente en los siguientes capítulos pero me gusta usar el povs de James. Gracias!

N/T: yo se que al final del ultimo capitulo puse que Harry parecía de 12 pero no, es cuando él tiene 16 añotes! Sorry, por el error!

Capitulo 3: La Discusión.

James miro horror y shock a la visión que se veía igual que él caminar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Los otros dos que estaban con él eran mas grandes por un pie. La chica camino con la cabeza erguida en el aire, tal y como Lily lo hacia. Pudo sentir un aire de sabelotodo alrededor de ella. El chico que estaba en el otro lado del que se veía como James (Ósea Harry) era alto y largo. Si James calculaba bien, los "jóvenes" tendrían entre 15 y 16, con excepción del joven que se parecía a él. El chico que se encontraba en medio parecía tener un aire de liderazgo, le recordaba a él y los merodeadores. Su cabello estaba revuelto y rebelde, cada rasgo del joven asustaba a James, excepto la estatura y la nariz era un poco más pequeña que la de él. Cuando el chico levanto la mirada hacía James, su cerebro tardo en analizar lo que había visto.

Unos ojos de color verde parecieron perforar a James como si le hubiesen hachado una cubeta de agua fría.

Aun cuando el trío estaba blanco como los fantasmas, los ojos de la persona de en medio eran lo unico con color.

Un brillante verde jade.

Tan familiar...

Sacudio su cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas al tiempo en que 3 los tres jóvenes fantasmales encima de 3 inocentes Gryffindors, quienes gritaron y saltaron miedosos. Todos los ocupantes estaban concentrados en los "fantasmas", quienes todavía no habían dicho palabra alguna...

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"

El grito de la chica pareció hacer que los chicos se estremecieran de miedo y se intimidaran.

Se veía que la chica del pelo enmarañado no tenía en mente gritar tan alto, y se volvió hacia el chico pelirrojo de quien James cayo en la cuenta de él debería de ser Ron.

"¿Hasta cuando te voy a tener que recordar que no dejes la tarea hasta el ultimo minuto"- El chico-Ron la miro incrédulo- ¿Y dejar el Quidditch de lado? De ninguna manera, ¡Tenemos juego este fin de semana! No podemos perder ante Slytherin- A la mención de Slytherin miro en dirección a la mesa fríamente.

Los Slytherins reales le regresaron la frívola mirada. Aun cuando no podía verlos, era demasiado asustador el tener a Ron mirando te fríamente. El temperamento de los Weasley los hacía más furiosos.

La chica murmuro por lo bajo algo que sono mas o menos como "Hombres"

James tuvo que esconder una sonrisa que se avecinaba a sus labios. El grupo se parecía mucho a él y los merodeadores. Remus siempre les estaba recordando la tarea.

"¿Pueden para de discutir, chicos?"

Todo el Gran Comedor centro su atención en el chico que lucía exactamente igual a James.

La chica refunfuño. "No soy un chico, y no estamos discutiendo" El chico levanto una ceja hacia ella, dándole la impresión a James de que no creía las palabras de su compañera.

"Como sea, 'Mione" Miro hacia su plato fantasmal (el cual acababa de aparecer) Tomando un bocadazo de aire suspiro apesumbrado. La tristeza que cruzo su cara casi rompe el corazón de James. El joven volvió a levantar su vista, mirando directamente a James. James se estremeció, la mirada era como de esas en las que algunas veces le mandaba Dumbledore. Como si estuviera viendo a través de él.

La chica, quien ahora Jmase sabía era llamada 'Mione, lo miro tristemente. "Harry... Es el segundo día...¿ Tal vez deberías de comer algo?"

¿Harry? James casi rio de la ironia. Él y su esposa habían decidió que si el bebe llegaba a ser niño le pondrían Harry...

El chico ahora conocido como Harry miro nuevamente hacia su plato. Otra expresión cruso su cara. Esta lucía más o menos como... ¿enojo?

"¿Harry?"

Dócilmente, Ron miro (cosa que James asumio) a su mejor amigo. Las emociones revueltas en la cara de Harry eran demasiadas que era difícil decir como se sentía. Pero algo que James vio en sus ojos hizo ver uq e sentía algo más... ¿Miedo, tal vez?... ¿Tristeza?. No lo sabía, pero al parecer aun seguía teniendo miedo de algo.

Harry se paro rápidamente y empujo a su plato hacia un lado con enojo. Cada línea de su cara mostraba una sola emoción. Coraje. Era espantoso ver la cara de Harry mientras su cada facción de su cara mostraba coraje y frustración.

"¿Qué Ron? ¿Me vas a volver a decir que no fue mi culpa? Por que eso ya lo he oído." La cara de Ron mostraba coraje y que estaba herido. Obviamente, este Harry era un de esas personas que siempre andaban metidas en líos.

"¡Harry! ¡Esa no es una razon para que te enojes y nos grites! Todo lo que nosotros queremos es ayudarte, y tu siempre nos dejas de lado ¿¡Porque!" 'Mione grito con coraje a Harry. James podía ver la tensión que ese estaba construyendo en la gente que se encontraba en el Gran Comedor de su tiempo. Esto se podía volve violento.

Harry, el chico, se dirigió a ella cabreado..

"Por que _yo no necesito tu simpatía_" Estas palabras tuvieron un fuerte efecto en la joven quien se levanto y salió del Comedor con lagrimas en los ojos. Ron miro a Harry encolerizado mirando ahora a la cara a Harry.

"Ella es tu amiga, YO soy tu amigo. Todo lo que hacemos es estar contigo y apoyarte, ¿Y tu nos deprecias? Casi pierdo mi vida tratando de ayudarte a pelear con esos mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios."

Estas palabras parecieron tener un efecto. A Harry se le paso el coraje, pero una oleada de tristeza y frustración estaba siendo emitida por él que casi James podía sentirla por si mismo.

" Lo..lo si..siento" el miro hacia fuera " S-so-solo

no menciones ese lugar de nuevo... "

Ron nego lentamente e inicio su camino hacia las afueras de Gran Comedor justo por donde Hermione había salido. El chico de nombre Harry volvio a sentarse. Mirando hacia su plato murmuro tan quedamente que James tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para oírle...

"Lo siento Sirius"

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Holas!

Espero que les haya gustado este capi! La historia se esta poniendo buena conforme avanza!

Espero que hayan tenido unas magnificas vacaciones de Semana Santa!

Ahora, haciendo promocion...

Les recomiendo el ff de "Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín"de FranGilraen

Ahora los rr!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg**: Gracias por el rr!

**Amanda: **Me gusta que te guste! Un beso y un abrazo.

**Serenity-princess: ** Claro que es interesante, si no me tomaría tiempo para traducirlo! Me alegro de que te guste! Besos!

**Thelmiux: **Las apariciones van a ser de todos los años! O al menos eso creo.

**Pani: **Me encanta que te guste! y no te preocupes tratare de traducir rápido pero ahora con que se me acechan los exámenes bimestrales, el examen de admisión para el bachillerato, y las clases extras.. pues... yo digo que los fines de semana son mis únicos días para traducir! Pero voy a tratar de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo!

Con cariño,

Lucía (8)


	4. Conociendo a Tom Marvolo Riddle

**N/A: Hola! Al parecer esta historia esta teniendo una buena aceptación, y es algo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos por los reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **Como dice Because I got High: I don't own anything you recognize.

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo a Tom Marvolo Riddle**

James frunció el ceño y miro con aprensión. ¿Por qué Harry se estaba disculpando con Sirius?¿Cómo era que él conocía a Sirius?¿ Estaban ellos dos relacionados de alguna forma? Muchas más preguntas confusas rondaban en su cabeza haciendo que le empezara a doler la cabeza. A miro a su lado y vio que Sirius estaba igual de confuso y shockeado. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta como muchos de los demás presentes. Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar emocionados de nuevo mientras la imagen de Harry se disolvía en la nada. Los tres Gryffindors que habían estado anteriormente en los asientos de Ron, Harry YY Hermione se aproximaron a la mesa y se sentaron e inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar. James pudo ver a Dumbledore muy pensativo por el rabillo del ojo. Seguramente algo había captado toda su atención.

Cuando Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta el Gran Comedor volvió a quedar en silencio.

'Ahora que han visto de primera mano a lo que me estaba refiriendo les recomiendo que anden con cuidado y con precaución. Estas apariciones pueden aparecer, donde sea, cuando sea y sin ningún tipo de advertencia. Esto es todo.' Se giro hacia los maestros. 'Me podrían hacer el favor de escoltar a los alumnos a sus siguientes clases' Los maestros asintieron y de uno por uno fueron guiando a sus alumnos respectivamente fuera del Comedor. Los que tenían la hora libre se sentaron incómodamente bajo la mirada pensativa del viejo director. 'Todos los estudiantes que no tengan clases, háganme el favor de escoltarse a si mismo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes inmediatamente, con la excepción de los prefectos y los Premios Anuales' Los estudiantes se levantaron y salieron inmediatamente del Gran Comedor, hechos un manojo de nervios, mirando a su alrededor nerviosos como si otra aparición fuese a aparecer de repente.

Dumbledore suspiro depresivamente. La situación podía estar mal, muy mal, no sabía que tiempo era el que se estaba mostrando pero tenía que ser el futuro- o al menos se veía como el futuro. Estaba completamente seguro de que el chico que vieron de ojos verdes, era el hijo de James.

La Orden se movió de las esquinas hasta el centro del salón para escuchar lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir. Honestamente, James no podía decir que él pensaba que era una emergencia. Era seguramente interesante, pero no era urgente... definitivamente esto no era peligroso.

James puso un brazo alrededor de Lily y la guió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse. Muchos de los otros se estaban sentando en las mesas también, claro que los que eran de Slytherin, prefirieron quedarse parados.

'Tal vez se estén preguntando por que esto parece ser importante si no es peligroso' El tipico Dumbledore. Siempre dejando a la gente en suspenso.

'Esto parece ser solamente el futuro, y nosotros podríamo bien, cambiarlo. Esto es lo que podría ser peligroso' Un momento de silencio '' Y mi otra preocupación... Es que pienso que es posible que una de estas figuras o más cayesen en nuestro tiempo de manera accidental'-

Otro round de silencio. En este tipo de casos eran cuando se necesitaban sugerencias, pero al parecer no había.

James miro a Sirius nuevamente, y estaba demasiado sorprendido de verlo ¡Serio!. James concluyo que Sirius se veía raro así. El usualmente problemático y bromista joven estaba pensativo y un poco asustado. Al fin y al cabo, él también lo estaría si oyera a alguien decir 'Lo siento Sirius' como si estuviera muerto o algo por el estilo.

Todo mundo miro a Dumbledore y vieron que este estaba mirando tensamente a algo sobre sus cabezas. Giraron sus cabezas para ver que otra aparición estaba tomando acción.

Esta ves, James escucho a Dumbledore murmurar algo bajo su respiración como... ¿Odio?¿Dolor? El no podía decir que, pero lo que si escucho fue "Tom".

James miro a la aparición y tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Las apariciones eran como si fuesen de los años 40s por la túnica que se llevaba y los peinados. El nombre de Tom le sonaba y no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza... este tipo obviamente era del pasado.

El chico Tom, o quien quiera que fuese, camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin. James no pudo dejar de sentir como una aire de oscuridad estaba alrededor del joven. Era sofocante. El chico que tenía como 17 años aproximadamente, traía la placa de Premio Anual en su túnica. También traía el símbolo de Slytherin para el disgusto de James (algunas cosas nunca cambian...) El joven parecía reflexionar algo, pero jamás toco ningún tipo de alimento que había aparecido. Sus dedos largos golpeaban la mesa en un movimiento rítmico que le dio escalofríos a James. Era como un extraño, pequeño y frío eco.

Algo más que sorprendió al grupo fue que otra aparición de 17 años acababa de entrar al que parecía un Gran Comedor lleno, con el largo pelo que estaba amarrado en una coleta y una cara estricta...

'¡McGonagall!'-Sirius se encontraba riendo histéricamente en el piso. Entre miradas de reproche de la McGonagall más vieja. James y los otros trataron de esconder su diversión ante la situación, esta versión más joven se veía mucho más bonita y descuidada.

Estaba llevando lo que parecía ser los horarios de clases, y caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin...

El Premio Anual (de quien James tenía este mal presentimiento) levanto la mirada y le sonrió a la joven... una muy familiar sonrisa...

'¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?'- James grito cuando por fin reconoció quien era -'¿LORD VOLDEMORT?'- Ahora esto si era interesante...

La Orden miro salvajemente hacia los alrededores esperando a que Lord Voldemort apareciera de repente, cuando se dieron cuenta de que nadie estaba ahí miraron a James nuevamente y lentamente a la aparición. Una expresión de reconocimiento y sorpresa se fueron pintando en cada cara del Gran Comedor con la excepción de Dumbledore.

Para ese momento desconsiderado de Sirius Black estaba llorando de la risa y rodando por el piso. James y Remus estaban tentados a hacer lo mismo que él... realmente era divertido.

'Hola _Minerva_'-Ronroneo Tom fríamente-'¿Qué es lo que paso que tuvo que ser horrible para que te haya traído hasta aquí?'-Señal con un ademán a la mesa de Slytherin-'Seguramente esos sangre suscias no te rechazaron- ¡Oh si es cierto! Tu eres uno de ellos'-

La version de McGonagall joven lo miro con algo parecido a una mirada de odio.-' Me enviaron aquí para darte los horarios para repartirlos pues tu eres el otro Premio Anual'- La mirada que le dio Tom hizo que no tuviera lugar a dudas del como se hizo Premio Anual.

'Ah, que educado de tu parte' dijo Tom con una voz que aparentaba ser dulce-' pero ya ves, estoy demasiado ocupado'- Se paro y se encamino hacia las afueras del Comedor cuando Minerva le llamo.

'¿Qué _Riddle_'-escupio su nombre-'es lo que te tiene tan ocupado que no le puede quitar 5 minutos para repartir los horarios?'-

Tom se giro con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro-'¡Oh, yo solo estaba pensando en las diferentes maneras que existen para convertirme en el peor y más oscuro mago de la historia, pero nada grande'- Su voz era dulce y sarcástica.

Minerva, puso los ojos en blanco-'Lo que sea Riddle, pero hoy te toca hacer guardia en la noche'-

Hizo como un saludo militar-'Sí, Si capitán'- luego salió del Gran Comedor sin mirar hacia atrás. Minerva puso sus labios en una manera que daba a entender que desaprobaba esa actitud, para después empezar a repartir los horarios mientras desaparecía lentamente.

Todo mundo estaba en estado de shock por lo que había pasado, con la excepcion de Sirius, quien todavía seguía rodando por el piso de la incontrolable risa que traía.

La voz de Dumbledore los hizo volver a la realidad –'Alas, James estaba en lo cierto'- aquí le manda un mirada de desaprobación por lo que James se dio cuenta era por el lenguaje que había elegido-'Y es realmente cierto que este era Lord Voldemort de joven. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Miro a toda la gente que estaba presente en el Comedor-'Acabamos de resumir la reunión y va a ver una cada semana al menos una reunión para discutir estas visiones y espero que con el tiempo encontremos el propósito o hasta que sepamos desaparecerlas. Hasta ese entonces les recomiendo que tengan una gran precaución, no estoy seguro de que estas apariciones solo estén limitadas para estar en el castillo o en algún lugar más. Así que por favor, no se sorprendan si una de estas figuras se aparece en su casa. Eso es todo'- Los miembros de la Orden ya estaban saliendo cuando...-'¡Oh! ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter y James?'

James no se sorprendió por que les hablara. Dumbledore estaba siempre lleno de secretos. Se abrió paso entre la gente que estaba saliendo hacia la mesa principal con su esposa y sus amigos, esperando y no sorprendiéndose, de lo que le tenía preparado...


	5. Un mal padrino

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece. Ni la historia ni los personajes...

**Capitulo 6: Un mal padrino**

Dumledore examino a sus antiguos estudiantes. Eran tan inocentes, despreocupados y jóvenes. No los quería envolver en esto... pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Era el único camino...

Dándoles un mirada a los jóvenes adultos que esperaban ansiosos por saber que era lo que tenía que decir. Esto iba a ser difícil...

'-Bueno... creo que he descubierto algo...'-

¡James no podía creer esto! Estaba vacilando, para que efecto dramático? Enojo? Por que ciertamente estaba funcionando. Los unicos con paciencia en el grupo eran Lily y Remus... y eso ya era decir algo.. o no? Tal vez no.

'¿Y que podría ser?'- pregunto James seriamente. Necesitaba respuestas. Ahora.

'Pienso que Harry, es tu hijo'-

Hubo un silencio, pero Remus no lucía sorprendido. -'Bueno, era algo obvio...¿Es todo?'-

James se miraba fuera de lugar-'¿Eso es todo¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmados? Acabo de ver a mi p hijo ¿y tu piensas que es nada? Esto es tan extraño'- hizo una pausa-' ¿pero en realidad es todo?

Remus levanto una ceja-'Yo solo dije que-'

'No, no lo hiciste'-

'Si, si lo hice'-

'No'-

'Si'-

'No'-

'Si'-

'No'-

'Basta'-

Los dos amigos miraron con sorpresa el carácter que mostró Albus. Se veía... ¿tan anciano? Lo que fuera que estaba pasando lo estaba preocupando de verdad y el discutir no ayudaba en nada. Discutiendo, como niños. Así que los dos lo dejaron y James ignoro la mirada molesta que su esposa le estaba mandando. Había tiempo de sobre para discutir después, pero por el momento, necesitaba respuestas.

'Okey, Lo siento'- su voz no sonaba del todo cierto-'pero aun no veo el por que esto es tan importante que hayas que tenido que llamarnos para...'- su voz se apago al ver la expresión de Dumbledore

'Ustedes están aquí por más que lo que vieron, yo tengo una razón para creer ... que tu hijo es una carta importante de Voldemort'-

Había algo sonando en el aire.

¿Qué era?

¿Silencio?

Si, eso debía de ser.

Lo que sea que fuese era algo que estaba haciendo perder la serenidad del momento. Demasiado ruidoso y... silencioso. James temblo. El silencio jamás fue algo ke le gustara mucho.

Finalmente Lily hablo-'¿Q... que?'

Sirius brinco- '¡Ya¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no quiero que mi ahijado sea la carta de ese lunático.

James alzo una ceja-'¿Cómo sabes que el va a ser tu ahijado?

Sirius sonrío.-'No se. Pero suena padre'-

Remus y Peter intercambiaron sus miradas, todo el momento agitando sus cabezas hacia sus amigos. No sabían que hacían aquí.

'Umm¿Profesor¿Por qué estamos Remus, Sirius y yo presentes¿Esto no solo les concierne a James y Lily?'- pregunto Peter Curcio. Sirius le envió una mirada amenazadora. Había hecho una pregunta lógica.

Dumbledore suspiro. –'Bueno, antes que nada ya no soy su profesor, ahora es Albus'- Peter asintió con algo de inconformidad-'y segundo: Pienso que ustedes tres deben de saberlo por que son muy íntimos amigos.'- Los tres asintieron y le dirigieron una mirada que decía : Continua. –'Esto es todo por ahora, temo... como quiera, si mis suposiciones son correctas les llamare mas tarde'- su tono indicaba que era hora de retirarse. Nadie se atrevió a discutir, discutir con Dumbledore casi nunca sucedía, y cuando sucedía era algo importante. James aun no había visto a alguien discutir con el y ganar.

Sirius puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de James-' Así que Prongsie¿Cuando veremos a ese ahijado nuestro?

James lo miro un poco dudoso por un momento pero al final rompió en una gran sonrisa:

' En 8 meses'-

Rápidamente, todo mundo miro a Lily y comenzaron a abrazarla y felicitarla...Sirius daba por sentado que lo iba que elegir a el como padrino.

'Así queeeeeeeeeeeeee¿soy o no soy el mejor padrino sobre la faz de la tierra?'-

Remus puso sus ojos en blanco

' En serio Sirius¿Te puedes tomar un receso¿Tiene solo un mes y ya estas demandando a saber que si tu serás el padrino? Esta demasiado mal...'- Peter asintió y Lily bufó de forma divertida.

'No hay por que desgastarse en decirle que se calle por que no puede'- Sirius le dirigio a Lily una mirada de ofensa fingida.

' Bueno, yo si puedo¡Mirenme! Le daré tres galeones a Moony por no decir nada hasta que lleguemos a casa de Lily y Prongsie ¿Hecho?'-.Remus parecía igual de entusiasmado como si le hubieran dicho que la estaba muy cerca. Obviamente, pensó que Sirius no podía hacerlo. Se dieron la mano. –'Hecho'-

Peter brinco-'Oh y Remus, no pongas otra vez esas dos palabras en la misma oración, es demasiado horrible...'-

Remus sonrio –'¿Cuáles¿Sirius serio?'-

'Estoy de acuerdo con Wormtail'- declaro James-' Esa demasiado tenebroso, quiero decir¡eso esta mal!'- Sirius le pego en el brazo jugando.

'Que no soy tan malo'- pero recibiendo las miradas incrédulas de los demás, rectifico.- 'Okey, tal vez un poquito...'-

Remus sonrío nuevamente-' Creo que me debes tres galeones, Siri'-

'Demonios'- murmuro y rebusco en su bolsillo por tres galeones. Lily le mando una mirada de total desaprobación –'Chicos'- murmuro pero James la escucho y le dijo –'Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Lils'-

'Ya lo note'- replico secamente.

'¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor, Lil? Te notas muy... '-

'Voy a tomarme un baño por que quede con Catalina en las tres escobas'- informo Peter.

Los otros tres merodeadores asintieron, dejando a Lily en el olvido como si no les importara. Como dijo James, algunas cosas nunca cambian...

Diciendo adios, se fueron por un camino diferente dejando que Peter tomara le suyo. Mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia las afueras del castillo se toparon con una pequeña sorpresa, ningún esperando a ver lo que vieron...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sorry! Es ke no había tenido tiempo suficiente! Perdónenme! Y la vez pasada solo tuve tiempo para subirlo ni para contestar los rr!

Pero ahora si tengo tiempo para ello:

**Paula Moonlight: **Si, si me dejaste rr, al menos eso recuerdo, y me alegro de que sea una de tus historias favoritas y estoy de acuerdo contigo, a veces leer en ingles te aburre mucho. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Helen Black Potter: **Este, la vez pasada subi el capitulo, por que tuve mucho tiempo para traducir pero ahora no, a un mes para el examen de admisión a la prepa, estoy bajo musa presion -.-''. La verdad, si te deje en suspenso la vez pasada, todavía te falta por leer lo que viene...

**LilylovesJames**: No es que quiera dejar de lado la traducción, es que se me ocurrió empezar a traducir en mal momento... estoy con clases particulares para entrar a la prepa y te quitan mucho tiempo y con la presión de la escuela, mira que ya baje mucho de calificaciones.. y mis padres ni en cuenta! Pero no te preocupes, de algún lado tendré que sacar tiempo para ello.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, en el tiempo de James son unos chismosos, pero eso es lo que le da vida al ff! Y cada vez ira aumentando el suspenso!

**HermioneGranger91: **Si, a mi tmb me gusto cuando sale el trio dorado, y lo de la palabra coraje… estoy de acuerdo contigo… la repeti muxo y kedo raro…!

**Serenity-princess: **Gracias por las felicitaciones y la autora tmb te lo agradece, y lo de la acutalizacion, es ke no se cuando como dije, ando un poko atareada, pero después del 4 de junio podra ser cada 15 dias. Y tu historia esta muy padre!

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Si te soy sincera, me dio muxa risa tu ultimo rr, al principio no le entendi, pero ya ke lei ke la barra espaciadora lo pude entender..! XD! Me alegro de que te haya gustado muxo el capi!

**Thelmiux: **Hola! La vdd, es ke no soy tan Buena traduciendo, a veces me sale uno que otro problemilla… ¿en serio te gusta la casa de los sly? A mi tmb! Claro ke la de los leones esta primero...!

**Arwenej: **Hola! Ya lei tu historia, no se si viste por ahi mi rr! Eres muy buena traduciendo, no pienso ke necesites ayuda!

**Eleanorlupin**: Que bien que te guste la historia! Y por lo del ff de Lagrimas, estoy atascada el en cuarto capi. Voy lo mas de prisa ke puedo! Pero con una cosa y con otra... pero ia llevo 7 o 8 pags del capi! Espero actualizar este mes! Un beso y un abrazo!

Llego la hora de la promocion (para aquellos ke tiene un ff y kieren promocionarlo, avísenme, io lohago)

Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín escrito por FranGilraen esta rexulo!


	6. ¿Qué?

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES. Esto va para aquellos que piensan que la estoy copiando. No, la estoy traduciendo con permiso de la autora.**

**Capítulo 7: ¡¿Qué!**

Lily grito, la mandíbula de James estaba por los suelos; Remus palideció; y Sirius… ¿Se reía?

Estaban como hipnotizados con la aparición que estaba frente a ellos….

¿Un carro volador?

'¿Qué demonios es eso?' James murmuro finalmente en shock. Lily estaba igual que James, en shock

'Es una aparato muggle llamado carro… ¡Y puede volar!'

Los ojos de Remus captaron algo más…

'¡Miren! ¡Son esos 2 niños de nuevo! _¡Conduciendo el carro!_

Sirius (como el buen padrino que era… o sería) sonrío temerariamente y grito:

'ASÍ ES HARRY. REBLATE CONTRA TUS PADRES. WWOOOOOO

Esto, por supuesto, se gano un sape en la cabeza por parte de James y Lily.

'Hey, no plantes esas ideas en la cabeza de mi hijo'

'Y no lo alientes. Se podría lastimar' chillo Lily

Sirius se dio por vencido. 'Okay, okay, pero mantengan sus manos donde están, aparte no es como si me escuchara….'

'Es cierto…' Estuvo Remus de acuerdo, después sus ojos se agrandaron 'J-James… L-l-Lily…' Los aludidos miraron al asustado Remus.

'¿Qué?'

'SE DIRIGEN AL SAUCE BOXEADOR'

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lily escondió su cabeza en el hombro de James y lloriqueo mientras Remus los miro fijamente y Sirius gritaba instrucciones tales como: "No entren en pánico" "Al la derecha" "No-a-la-izquierda" "Esperen, ya no se que hacer" y "NO EL ÁRBOL"

Demasiado tarde.

Todos miraron con horror (o en el caso de Lily, desde el hombro de James) como la aparición iba y se incrustaba contra el sauce boxeador, luego como este les golpeaba, mandando fuera a los ocupantes de carro para que después este acelerara en dirección al bosque perdido…

'Hey Ron ¿Estas bien?'-

Ron miro a Harry y James estuvo seguro de que si estuviera en carne y hueso hubiese estado pálido.

'¡M –mi v-varita! ¡Harry! ¡Mira mi v-varita!

Harry miro la varita de su amigo y alzo una ceja.

'Umm…'- Aparentemente Harry no sabía que decir o no había nada que decir por que los dos habían llegado a una conclusión:

'Estamos fritos'-

Ron miro en dirección al bosque prohibido:-'El carro…'- su voz tenía un matiz que James reconoció como temor. –'Si mi madre se entera acerca de todo esto… bueno, en pocas palabras estar muerto.'-

Sirius bufo.

'Y que bien te expresas en tan pocas palabras'- Lily le dio un sape-'Auch'-

Harry frunció.

'Bueno, esto no hubiera pasado si la barrera nos e hubiese cerrado en nuestras narices'-

Ron suspiro.

'Es verdad, pero esto tampoco hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera sugerido que tomáramos el carro… e ir volando a Hogwarts…'-

Harry gruño, casi igual que Sirius.

'Tengo que decir, Ron, que este ha sido uno de tus más estúpidos planes… y eso ya es decir algo'-

'Hey'- Ron intento lucir indignado-'No parecía ser un mal plan en ese entonces…'-

'Buneo, mira a donde nos hizo llegar… nos golpeamos contra un árbol en medio del patio con el carro y tu varita esta rota, esto promete mucho'- Harry puso los ojos en blanco-'Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día! Tal vez y el sorteo no ha empezado… y tu hermana va a ser sorteada'-

Ron miro a su alrededor salvajemente. –'Okey, Pero asegurate de que nadie nos vea. No me apetece estar en detención.

Los adultos miraron como los dos chicos (que parecían ser de segundo año) Iban recogiendo sus posesiones y se dirigían al castillo con paso rápido.

Los merodeadores y Lily intercambiaron una mirada.

'Vamos'- Comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo siguiendo a los jóvenes.

Llegaron a un corredor conocido y vieron como ponían su equipaje. James levanto una ceja.

'Así, que ahí es donde llega nuestro equipaje'-

Nadie comento nada acerca de ello y siguieron escuchando la nueva conversación que estaban sosteniendo los dos chicos.

'Esto es mas fácil de lo que yo creía'-Remarco Ron-'Comoquiera, me pregunto quien ser el profesor de Defensa este año'- Miro en una abertura del Comedor.-'Hey, Harry, mira esto. No esta Snape!.

Harry sonrío y corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

'Genial, a lo mejor lo despidieron'-

'Tal vez Voldemort decidió freír su cerebro al fin'-

'Tal vez decidió que era hora de lavar su pelo, con lo grasoso que lo tiene'-

'O tal vez esta intentando saber por que dos estudiantes no llegaron a Hogwarts en el expreso y se estén perdiendo de la cena'-

Los dos chicos de segundo grado se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a un triunfante Snape mirándolos, con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

'Shit'- murmuro Sirius-'Esto va a doler'- Pero James tenía otros pensamientos en su mente.

'_Snivellus_ es un _Profesor_!

'Esto es demasiado'- Lily miro a Snape con frialdad.

'Si piensa herir a mi hijo juro que yo…'-Hixo un movimiento furioso con su varita y empezó a mandar rayos rojos por el aire. James miro a su esposa como si estuviera bajo una nueva luz, con una expresión de orgullo.

Lily puso una expresión inocente.

'¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que era inocente, no?'- aparentemente James si lo pensó. Pero desde ahora la miraba con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Lily sonrío y comenzó a caminar por el corredor después de las apariciones. Remus y Sirius hicieron una mueca de dolor.

'Deberías cuidar tus espaldas Prongs'- Informo Sirius.

Remus lo miró curioso.

'¿Y tu como sabes eso, Padfoot?'-

Sirius movió s pie en señas de incomodidad bajo las miradas de sus amigos.

'Umm… En sexto año, Accidentalmente entre en el dormitorio de las chicas cuando se estaban cambiando'- el tono de su voz era bajo y hablaba como un perrito perdido. Los chicos no pudieron hacer nada mas que reírse.

'Estoy seguro de que fue por puro accidente, Paddy'- remarco James sarcásticamente, pero no pudo esconder el regocijo de sus ojos. Remus negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar por el mismo camino donde Lily fuese antes, seguido de James y Sirius, quienes discutían acerca de quien había hecho las mas grande bobería en sexto año.

Los cuatro dieron vuelta en una esquina y entraron en el salón de pociones, para el disgusto de todos. Encontraron a los dos alumnos asustados siendo regañados por Snape.

'¡Fueron vistos por no menos de siete muggles!'- gruño Snape blandiendo el diario del profeta dando a entender de que no había error.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí. Esto no estaba conllevando a algo bueno.

'¿Les importaría explicar por que demonios arriesgaron a nuestro mundo de ser vistos volando en un carro muggles?'- Rugió en sus caras. Los chicos estaban pálidos.

'¡La barrera se cerro!'-

'¡No pudimos pasar!'-

'¿Cómo se supone que íbamos a hacer algo? ¡Mis padres estaban detrás de la barrera!'- Exclamó Ron James se sintió terriblemente mal por los dos chicos, el hecho de que es Snape los cachara podía ser realmente feo. La expresión en al cara de Snape mostraba nada a excepción de odio puro e incredulidad.

'¿Tienen una lechuza? ¿O no?'-

Los jóvenes bajaron sus cabezas en algo que James interpreto como vergüenza.-'Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius'- Sirius lo miro sorprendido-'Estan en un problema muy gordo'-

Snape se burlo de los jóvenes-'Al parecer, el niño de oro de Gryffindor y su inseparable amigo Weasley no pueden encontrar una excusa'- Sonrío-'El héroe del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, te gusto el haberte mostrado nuevamente,¿verdad? Te parecer tanto a tu padre'-

'No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo usándome! El no era el que te hechizaba!. Tu maldito Hijo de pe-'

Lily puso su mano sobre la boca de su esposo.-'El lenguaje, pero estoy de acuerdo con todo eso, y ¿Weasley? Tal vez es el hijo de Molly. Hoy que esta embarazada nuevamente.

Remus negó con la cabeza. –'Lo que no entiendo es porque Snape lo llama héroe, o el niño que vivió, ¿A que se refiere?'-

Nadie contesto pero volvieron a mirar a Harry, que parecía tratar de controlar su coraje creciente. –'Yo no me quiero mostrar ante nadie! La Barrera se-'

'Silencio- rugió Snape a los chicos-'Desafortunadamente, yo no tengo el poder de expulsarlos, pero estén seguros de que el jefe de su casa si, Ahora ¿Por qué no descansan y disfrutan el resto de Hogwarts mientras puedan? Por que no creo que se queden por mucho tiempo'-

Dejo el cuarto dejando a dos asustados y frustrados alumnos.-'Hombre, estoy agradecido de no estar en Slytherin'- Exclamo Ron miserablemente al par en que se sentaba en una silla. Harry se sentó a su lado.

'Ya, ¿Puedes creer que tuve que forzar al sombrero para que no me pusiera en Slytherin?'- comento Harry airadamente, pero pareciendo que su mente estaba en otro lugar. –'Pero le dije que no, comoquiera al final quede en Gryffindor'- bufo-'Tienes grandes cualidades, ¿Te parezco un Slytherin?'-

Ron negó con la cabeza y rió-'Ya, demasiado Gryffindor en la sangre, ¿Pero imaginate si hubiese quedado ahí? Malfoy hubiese sido incapaz de molestarte por que estabas en la misma casa'- volvió a reír-'Y no eres del todo sangre pura, y lo más probable es que no entendería como fue que llegase ahí'- Harry sonrío.

La boca de los merodeadores y de Lily estaba abierta. Finalmente Sirius grito.

'¿¿¿QUÉ?'-

James negó con la cabeza. –'Gracias a Dios que quedo en Gryffindor, capaz y me da algo si mi hijo hubiese ido a Slytherin. Me pregunto que cualidades tendrá que son tan importantes que Harry haya tenido que forzar al sombrero de que lo pusiera en otra parte'-

Sirius cerró su boca-'Sinceramente, yo no quiero saber…'-

Los dos miraron a Remus que tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara.-'Hay algo que no encaja bien aquí…'-

Lily paso su pelo por detrás de sus hombros.-'Bueno, a mi no me importaría donde quedase, aún así lo seguiría amando… es mi hijo'- le mando a James una mirada reprochante. James retrocedió un poco.

Sirius tenía una expresión de diversión en su cara y murmuraba algo incomprensible. Los demás se voltearon a verlo.

'¿Qué paso, Siri?'-

'¿MALFOY? ¿Esa _cosa_ tuvo hijos?'-

Con un poco de miedo de cuestionar la cordura de su amigo, James volvió a mirar la escena donde estaban los jóvenes.

'Imaginate…'-La expresión de Ron era impagable-'que el salvador del mundo mágico fuese puesto en Slytherin'-Río-'te puedo asegurar que hubieses estado en la primera plana del Profeta por eso'-

'Okey, Ahora estoy totalmente confundido'-dijo Remus-'¿Por qué Harry aparecería en primera página solo por ser sorteado en Slytherin?

Los presentes se encogieron de hombros. –'Matenme, pero creo que tengo un ahijado famoso'- Sirius comenzó a bailar la danza de la victoria con una mezcla de cha-cha-cha y pasos de Michael Jackson. Okay, una cosa estaba confirmada: Sirius estaba seriamente mal de la mente.

La boca de James estaba abierta mientras Sirius empezaba a hacer el baile de la luna. –'¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?

Sirius paró y miro a su alrededor confundido-'¿A hacer qué?'-

Los chicos y Lily negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a mirar a la escena a la que le estaban prestando atención con anterioridad… no fuese a ser que Sirius se volviera un _poco_ más loco de lo que estaba.

Una aparición de McGonagall camino dentro del cuarto shockeando a Sirius (Que acaba recientemente de comenzar la danza thriller) y tembló mientras ella caminaba a hacia el y tomaba la apariencia de un fantasma.

Los chicos se rieron mientras Sirius movía su cabeza para salir del shock.-'No fue gracioso'- gruño-'Fue horrible'-

'Ya… tu eres el que piensa eso, Siri.'- Se burlo James haciéndose a un lado antes de que Sirius le diera un sape o reclamara.

Harry y Ron estaban esperando en el suelo mientras McGonagall caminaba alrededor de ellos.

'¿En que estaban pensando volando un carro? Fue irresponsable! Y de ustedes dos!'- enfurruño-'y Harry! Después de todo esto. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe! Fue ridículo y peligroso!

Los jóvenes continuaron en el suelo duro. James estaba seguro de que si el suelo estuviera vivo probablemente hubiese tenido un enorme hoyo ahí.

Entonces, otra aparición con la forma del Director Dumbledore, entro al cuarto, y lo hizo tan silenciosamente que Sirius no lo escucho. Pero cuando lo vio, salto en el aire y se pego en al cabeza. –'Okey, hasta aquí! Ya no me vuelvo a parar en la puerta!'- pero entes de que se pudiera mover, la aparición de Snape entro a través de él, haciendo que volviera a saltar y se volviera a pegar. Mientras los demás lo miraban y se reían desde el piso.

'¿Por qué a mi?'-

Remus sonrío-'Por que eres Padfoot ¿Por qué más?'-

Sirius gruño y se fue a recargar en una pared lejos de la puerta, para diversión de los demás.

James pudo ver como Dumbledore no apartaba la vista de su hijo. Harry parecía no notarlo, pero James pudo decir que evitaba la vista del director. Era la típica mirada-pensativa que veía cuando el director quería saber algo. Dumbledore era un viejo hombre misterioso.

'Creo que tengo que decir que la situación es grave'- Miro a los jóvenes a través de sus gafas quienes se encogieron más en su lugar.-'Pero esta en las manos del jefe de su casa el tomar la decisión'- Miro a McGonagall, el tick en sus ojos estaba presente. Snape parecía creer que los iban a expulsar por lo que sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Ron movió su cabeza-'Bueno, iremos a recoger nuestras cosas'-

Pero algo sorprendió a todos: Ella Sonrió. Bueno, intento sonreír. Eso ya era decir mucho.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Se habían librado por los pelos.

Pero obviamente eso no fue suficiente para Snape. El pelo grasoso.

'Ellos deberían de ser expulsados. Fueron vistos por 7 muggles, Rompieron alrededor de un centenar de reglas escolares por el camino'- Dumbledore sonrío al escuchar a Severus.

'No se por que te importa tanto, Severus, pero por favor, mantente fuera de esto'- Viendo que no hubo repuesta, se volvió hacia Harry y Ronque parecían saltar de felicidad. Pero la no tenían toda la victoria asegurada.

'Como quiera, Pienso que 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y unas cuantas semanas de detención estaría bien'- McGonagall parecía ser la usual maestra estricta-'Ustedes dos van a comer aquí'- Levanto su varita, y con un movimiento aparecieron dos sillas y un plato de sándwiches- 'Que Dios nos cuide de los rumores que van a correr…'- murmurando para sí misma abandono el aula seguida de un Severus fúrico. Ron rápidamente se paró. –'Profesor, ¿Puedo mandarle una lechuza a mi madre ahora mismo?'- levanto su varita quebrada-'Parece ser que tengo problemas con la varita…'- Dumbledore no dijo nada pero se hizo a un lado.-'Ya veo, entonces vaya y envíela'- Ron salió velozmente del aula mientras Dumbledore se giraba hacia Harry, que estaba viendo los sándwiches.-'No están envenenados, Harry'-

Harry lo miro y se levanto para tomar asiento en la silla y agarrar un sándwich. James miro a Dumbledore y se sorprendió de ver al directo parado viendo, al parecer enojado, a algo en el brazo de Harry. Con un movimiento rápido (para asombro de los adultos) tomo el brazo de Harry (sin delicadeza) y lo elevo para ver mejor- James pudo ver un moreton morado y negro que estaba enorme.

'Harry.. ¿Qué es esto'- Miro a al pobre chico que parcía estar en pánico para entonces.

'M-me lo hizo el sau-sauce box-boxea-boxeador'- Dumbledore no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta pero dejo el brazo del chico al parecer, preocupado.

'Lo mejor será que mañana seas checado por Madame Pomfrey'- Harry simplemente asintió y niro como Dumbledore abandonaba la sala de pociones. Miro fijamente a la puerta como alrededor de un mintuo antes de hablar.

'Si solo supiera Dumbledro… Si solo supiera…'-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que después del examen de la prepa me cayeron los exámenes finales ¬¬U Pero yo creo que a partir de este miércoles en quince días actualizo, pro que ese día salgo de vacaciones!

Perdón nuevamente, pero en el siguiente capi contesto los rr por que ahorita no tengo tiempo, tengo que estudiar.

Nos vemos luego! Se cuidan mucho! Los quiero a todos!


	7. La traición de Peter

**Disclaimer: Los mismo de todos los capítulos: Nada me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes.**

**Capitulo 8: La traición de Peter.**

James y compañía miraron la escena frente a sus ojos. ¿A que demonios se refería Harry? Pero una cosa era cierta… Su hijo era igual de misterioso y secreto que Dumbledore. Si no era más. La mirada de sus ojos era escalofriante, demasiadas emociones encontradas en ellos. Y esos ojos, James había notado que los ojos de Dumbledore y Snape habían tenido color. Los rasgos parecían ser más sólidos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero aparentemente no era el único, nadie lo entendía.

-'Hombre, si llego a salir de aquí, escribiré un libro'- proclamo Sirius. El grupo lo miro en shock. ¿Sirius escribiendo un libro?

-'Oh, ya lo creo ¿Y que de que podría ser el libro?'- pregunto Remus.

-'101 maneras de liar a Snape en una revolcada'-

James arrugo su nariz.-'Ahhh Siri. Es una imagen de la que nunca me voy a poder olvidar.

-'Yo tampoco'- Chillo Lily-'Y la próxima que decidas meternos ese tipo de imágenes a la cabeza, piensa primero!'-

Sirius alzo una ceja-'Pero no es divertido si no es espantoso. Pero estoy de acuerdo en cambiarle… un poquitito el titulo.. Como…'-

-'101 maneras de hacer que Sirius Orion Black se calle'- Sugirió Remus enfurruñado.

Sirius lo escucho e ignoro el comentario o tal vez no lo hizo. –'Oh, ya lo tengo: 101 maneras de hacer que un Hombre-lobo se cocine al vapor!

Remus gruñó. –'Tu, maldito engendro…'- sin ninguna palabra se lanzo a por Sirius y lo tiro al suelo. James y Lily los miraron desde su lugar.

-'Y me pregunto cuando crecerán'-

James le lanzo una rapida mirada a Lily-'Estamos hablando de Remus también… pero Sirius, es apenas un juego nuveo que acaba de empezar'-

-'¿Conoces frases muggles?'-

-'¿Es una frase muggle? Escuche a Snivellus usarla…'-

* * *

Peter se escapo por el túnel que leva a Hogsmeade. Catalina fue la excusa perfecta para irse. Estúpidos indeseables. Claro que Catalina realmente existía y que era su novia, pero el no se iba a encontrar con ella ese día.

Oh no.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Escalo hasta una pequeña colina. Faltaba poco para llegar.

_Solo un poco más._

Finalmente, llego al claro entre los árboles, a una sola mirada capto que había muchas personas con capas y comenzó a temblar.¿Estaba seguro de estar haciendo la cosa bien?

-'Ven, Wortmail'-

La voz era fría, repentina y demandante. Peter estaba asustado. ¿Y como sabía él su sobrenombre?

-'Se más de lo que tu piensas'-

¿Habrá leído su mente? El corazón de Peter comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Estaba leyéndole la mente en ese momento?

-'Legermancia no es leer la mente de alguien'- gruño la voz-'Ahor ven. _¡Crucio!_'-

Antes de que Wortmail se pudiera mover, una luz amarillas alío de la varita y le dio en el pecho tumbándolo al suelo. La respiración se volvió dificultosa al par en que le hechizo hacía su trabajo. Sentía dolor, como sí le estuvieran enterrando mil cuchillos ardientes en su piel…

Así como llego así se fue. Peter estaba en el suelo temblando y encogido de miedo.

-'Lord Voldemort no espera que la gente decida cuando es el tiempo correcto para moverse, cuando yo digo muevete, te mueves'- Lord Voldemort bajo su capucha para revelar unos ojos rojos que miraban fijamente a Peter-'Ahora te diré una vez más, acércate.'-

Peter no perdió tiempo y, temblando completamente, se acerco a la figura de Los Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro hizo amago de una sonrisa. El estúpido no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-'Extiende tu brazo. Una vez dentro ya no hay vuelta atrás'- Peter asintió y extendió su brazo, y, aunque tuviese él quisiese irse, tenía el presentimiento de que no podría.

Voldemort puso un de sus dedos largos en el antebrazo derecho y Peter sintió como una quemazón, la ultima cosa que recordó antes de desmayarse fue que grito fortísimo, y a un par de ojos rojos viendolo directamente…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hola! Se supone ke debí de haber actualizado ayer, pero no tuve tiempo, así que aki esta el capi!

Ahora respondiendo a esos rr's:

Norixblack: Si, gracias, la historia si tiene buena pinta, y esta muy buena n-n! y sobre si Jame sy Lily se enteran de la historia de Harry... pues tienes que seguri leyendo :P

Paula Moonlight: Me alegro muxo de que te rias con Sirius, y no me tienes ke dar las gracias por traducir, lo hago con muxo gusto!

PauMalfoy: Hola! Yo se que me tarde en actualizar la vez pasada, pero yo, (como todo estudiante) pense ke tendrái vacaiones y nooo... cuernos, el 11 empiezo con un curso de la prepa y termina el 22 y entro la primera semana a la prepa o.ouU Ke meio con mi pais! Si, bonita, me fue de perlas con los examenes! y yo ke pensaba ke iba a reprobar...!

Ginger: Claro que seguire traduciendo ;)

Ailuj: Me enctanta que te encante la traduccion. XD! Y por lo del estilo... yo creo ke no es fantastico -.- Hay mejores ff traduccidos, un s el de Dragonmasters!

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Ke bien ke te haya parecido excelente que haya actualizado. XD! Creeme que yo tmp recuerdo esa parte del libro -.-u pero asi estaba en el ff original. Y con respecto a lo de Dumbledore del futuro y las apariciones... bueno, yo digo ke ya esta viejo y chochea o/o Tal vez y se le olvido o.O Bueno, nos vemos luego!

Serenity-princess: Gracias por las felicitaciones y ya le dije tmb a la autora! y dice ke gracias!

Mangalina-Li¿ Que lo he dejado fatal? Bueno, si tal vez, puede ser¿Pero a ke no es xido ke te dejen con la duda:P Y si, con Paddy uno se muere de la risa, aunke yo no escribo el ff (bueno fuera ¬¬) solo lo tradusco ñ.ñ!

Iserith: Si, wapa, lo tenía ke dejar ahí, por ke hasta ahí lo dejo la autora :P Espero ke sigas leyendo, sweety!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yo se ke el capi esta corto pero creanme, el siguiente sera compensacion ke son 16 pags. de word!

Hasta dentro de 15 días!


	8. Descubrimientos o sorpresas

**Disclaimer: ¿Por donde empiezo…?**

**Capitulo 10: Descubrimientos y sorpresas…**

McGonagall miro su clase enfurruñada. Si volvían a insistir en empezar tarde de nuevo, les daría una total y completa semana de detención. Los dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw se retorcieron incómodamente bajo su mirada, antes de sentarse.

-'Muy bien clase, Hoy vamos a aprender acerca de…'- Minerva se detuvo de repente y al parecer todo el salón sabía el porque. Volteándose a sus alrededores, todo mundo abrió la boca el ver lo que ella veía.

_Una Aparición. _

Era, nuevamente, el trío de Gryffindor, pero esta vez se veían como agitados, como si hubiesen corrido una gran carrera. Estaban agitados y resoplaban y sus ropas estaban un poco desarregladas. Pero la expresiones de sus rostros eran de lo peor. Una era de shock, incredulidad, y miedo…

-'Muy bien, esa fue la cosa más estúpida que has hechos en toda tu vida. Y no incluye el hecho de entrar a la cámara de los secretos sin decirle a nadie, con un basilisco gigante hay adentro'- chillo Hermione con una voz aguda.

La boca de los jóvenes de la clase se abrieron más con sorpresa _¿La cámara de los secretos tenía un basilisco? ¿Y era real?_

El chico que se parecía a James pero un poco más bajo, abrió su boca y argumento en su defensa:-'Hey, fuiste tu quien encontró el pedazo de papel que decía que era un basilisco. Y yo era él único que podía abrir la cámara y salvar a Ginny. Tom iba a matarla. Y después tendríamos a dos Voldemorts en el mundo. ¿Te suena bien eso?'- La miro con dureza pero se suavizo un poco al ver su expresión de pena.

-'L-lo-lo siento Harry'- murmuro Hermione-'Pero ese no es el punto'- Continuo energéticamente-'El punto es ¿En que esta pensando Dumbledore al poner Dementores en el castillo?'-

La clase lanzo un grito apagado _¿¡Qué!_

Ron hizo una mueca-'Yo no se, pero tal vez ellos encintraron su propia forma de…'- Ron se calló al ver las miradas que le dirigían sus amigos-'Esta Bien'- Levanto sus manos en señal de rendimiento-'Era solo una idea…'-

Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad.-'Esta bien, pero es demasiado malo, tienes que admitirlo'- Ron parecía avergonzado-'Como sea, pienso que no fue idea suya, por que recuerden como en tercera año el Ministerio lo forzó para tener a los Dementores alrededor de la escuela por…'- Sintió un nudo en su garganta y adopto una expresión de dolor. Hermione le dio palmaditas e la espalda-'Harry, Todos lo extrañamos ¿vale? Pero tienes que dejarlo ir…' Harry quito el brazo de Hermione, que estaba sobre el suyo.

-'No, Qui-quiero decir… No puedo…'- Miro a su alrededor con los ojos apagados.-' Aún puedo ver a Bellatrix lanzándole la maldición.. Su cuerpo cayendo a través del velo…'- Tembló y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Sus amigos no sabían que decir o que hacer o tal vez las dos cosas. La clase estaba demasiado confundida y alucinada por la aparición como para que les importara.

-'Como quiera no hubiese podido hacer algo, así que no es para que te culpes por eso'- susurro Hermione débilmente-'Yo temblé lo extraño, Harry, a veces siento como si jamás se hubiera ido, y estuviera en la cueva de la colina'-

Ron asintió en mutuo acuerdo.-'Si, a veces pienso que te va a mandar las cartas en las que ponía "ponte seguro" y "Pienso que algo malo esta por pasar", cartas como las que enviaba en cuarto año…'-

Harry negó.-'Si, vale, pero eso no arregla en hecho de que se haya ido, y si tan solo te hubiese escuchado Hermione, acerca de que era una trampa, no hubiese ido a por mi y no hubiese muerto jamás. Me siento como el tonto más tonto sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hermione suspiro con tristeza-'Lo se Harry, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado. Las cosas pasan por alguna razón ¿lo recuerdas? Tal vez, así era como tenían que suceder las cosas…'-

Harry negó con la cabeza enfadado-'No, ¡esto no se supone que debería pasar! Mis padres no deberían estar muertos! No se supone que yo debería ser el maldito niño-que-vivió. No se supone que la gente deba morir por mí.'-Gritó-'Cedric debería estar aquí, no yo. Fue mi culpa. ¿Me escucharon? ES TOTALMENTE MI CULPA. Si Voldemort quiere matarme entonces dejar que lo haga. Después de todo, solo soy un gran estorbo dentro de sus "planes" y tengo que ser eliminado, por que no quiero ayudarle a él, en primer lugar. AL DEMONIO CON TODO'- con esto, salió como un torbellino del salón, dejando a dos shockeados y asustados amigo detrás, junto con un salón lleno de gente .

-'¡Ron! Si no vamos tras él capaz y salta de al torre de astronomía'- Ron parecía igual de preocupado que ella.

-'Bien, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? El tiene el mapa. Puede saber cuando nos estamos acercando'-

Hermione parecía confundida.-'Lo se… pero ¿A donde pudo haber ido, donde nadie lo encuentre?-

La repuesta pareció venir y llegar al mismo tiempo a los cerebros de los dos. Una mirada entre ellos de comprensión en sus caras…

-'… La Cámara de los Secretos'-

Si otra palabra, corrieron fuera del salón dejando a una clase asustada en su lugar.

McGonagall, hay que decirlo, estaba aterrada. –'¿Ellos saben donde esta la cámara?'-

El resto de la clase rompió el silencio en un instante en discusiones acerca de lo que habían presenciado, los pocos estudiantes que estaban asustados, saltaron de sus asientos. Captando varias miradas de sus compañeros.

Decidiendo que era hora de actuar, McGonagall levanto su varita e hizo un gran "bang" alrededor del salón con su varita. La clase se calló inmediatamente.

-'Todos ustedes vayan directamente a sus dormitorios, no tomen o poco transitados, no quiero que nadie se pierda. Todas las clases serán suspendidas por lo que resta del día.'- Los alumnos asintieron emocionados y salieron del salón susurrando en voz alta. McGonagall pudo oír fragmentos de conversaciones.

-'… ¿La Cámara de los Secretos existe de verdad?'-

-'¿Me pregunto donde estará?'-

-'¿Por qué esta Ustedes-saben-quien intentando matar a ese chico?'-

-'¿Tal vez solo esta intentado atraer atención?-

-'No, no parece ser ese tipo de personas…'-

-'Es idéntico a James'-

-'¡No! ¡James es más alto! Este chico parece tener problemas alimenticios… como si un chico de sexto año tuviera el peso de uno de primer año, si no menos. También es alto y eso hace que parezca que tiene menos peso…'-

Las voces se fueron apagando cuando doblaron la esquina. McGonagall no perdió el tiempo y salió del aula de transformaciones y dirigirse a la oficina del Director. Tenía ese presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Algo grande…

-'Droobles best blowing gum'-

La gárgola de piedra la miro indignada antes de hacerse a un lado y revelar la escalera en espiral. Se paro en al escalera y esta comenzó a moverse. La puerta a la que se estaba aproximado era grande y de caoba. Y de la nada se sintió extraña, como si el estar tocando al puerta del director estuviera mal, y ella debería estar haciendo algo más, pero no sabía que. Sin pensar nada mas e incluso antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió.

-'Entra, Minerva'-

Ella se sorprendió de cómo siempre sabía de quien se trataba, e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar y empezó su relato sobre los acontecimientos posteriores.

-'… y después mande a los chicos a sus respectivos diciendo que tal vez se suspendan las clases y que debían estar en sus salas comunes hasta que se les ordene salir o hasta la noche.'- Dumbledore solo asintió con la cabeza, con la típica mirada pensativa. Por alguna razón McGonagall sintió que le urgía explicar más-'Y-yo no sé, Albus, pero tengo este extraño sentimiento de que debería de hacer algo que no hice, o como si estuviera aproximando una situación peligrosa, como si no debiéramos ver, pero actualmente para hacer algo al respecto…'-

-'Se a lo que te refieres, He tenido ese sentimiento también'-

La maestra parecía sorprendida-'¿Tu también lo has tenido?'-

-'Si, pero como tú, yo también no se que hacer. Quiero decir, son apariciones, como fantasmas. No los puedes tocar sin atravesarlos. Pero he notado algunas cosas…'-

-'¿Y qué es eso?'-

-'Los ojos'-La miro con sus penetrantes ojos-'Cdad vez que ellos aparecen, sus ojos se vuelven mas coloridos, y lentamente ellos también. Es como si se volvieran más reales.-'

McGonagall perdió su compostura.-'¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No me estas tratando de decir que…?'-

-'Me temo, Minerva, que mi hipótesis es más que correcta'-

No había mas que decir acerca de este tema. Era demasiado espeluznante. ¿Qué tal si ellos se volviera mas reales y lograran caer?

-'Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Albus'-pregunto-'¿Cómo pueden ser que solo unos tengan los ojos con color y otros no?'-

Albus negó con la cabeza nuevamente-'Ah, una buena pregunta, creo que es por el nivel de poder que cada persona posee. Obviamente, Tom Riddle'- McGonagall tembló-'Tiene mucho poder, es por eso que sus ojos brillaron inmediatamente. Lo mismo va para el joven Harry, sus ojos, obviamente los ojos de Lily debo añadir, brillaron de inmediato. Los ojos de sus amigos van adquiriendo color lentamente. Así como muchos otros'-

La profesora asintió y esta vez, fue ella quien adquirió una mirada pensativa. –'Todo esto es muy interesante, pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?'-

El director se encogió de hombros. Sus próximas palabras debían de ser elegidas cuidadosamente. –'Creo que solo nos queda esperar. Si se vuelven reales, tal vez sean una gran ventaja para nosotros.'-

Ella asintió despacio-'Pero que tal si…'- Albus la corto.

-Yo se que hay muchos riesgos, pero a veces los tenemos que tomar'-

La subdirectora reconoció el tono que daba por cerrado el tema y se retiró. Si algo había aprendido recientemente, era que, cuando Dumbledore decía algo en ese tono que daba por zanjado las cosas, era que se zanjaban.

La blanca figura doblando la esquina…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los sentidos de auror de James estaban bajos al momento de sentarse en su oficina para trabajar. Estaba hasta la coronilla de trabajo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, lechuzas iendo de un escritorio a otro y defecando de vez en cuando en los papeles, otro aburrido día en el ministerio… hasta que el ministro llegó. James estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ser testigo en Hogwarts, cuando el ministro de Magia camino dentro del cuarto con cara de asustado. La mareada mirada del Ministro Fudge era acompañada por el ladearse de un lado a otro sobre sus pies, haciéndole recordar a Wortmail, pues este acostumbraba a hacer lo mismo. La escena le hubiese dado mucha gracias si, el simple hecho de que el asunto no hubiese sido lo suficientemente serio como para hacer que le ministro se parara de su asiento de la oficina.

-'¡Auror Potter! Tenemos una emergencia en el nivel'- bajo la voz-'9'-

James lo miro con más atención ¿Nivel nueve? ¿El Departamento de Misterios? Ahora, si estaba realmente intrigado. No era muy común que bajara para recorrer sus misteriosos corredores.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Fudge añadió-'Tenemos que poner Código Rojo'-

Ahora James, si estaba anonado. ¿Código Rojo? Código rojo era la más alta restricción del Sistema de Seguridad. Y solo la usaban para casos de emergencia. Obviamente, esto era más importante de lo que creía. –'Las alarmas deben de apagarse en cualquier momento'-

Y como si alguien hubiese llamado a la alarma (N/T: o.o), esta sonó dando la emergencia del código rojo de alarmas y en un instante magos y brujas estaban con varitas listas para atacar a cualquiera, El producto de lo que hace una alarma. (N/T:o.oUuU)

Sin otra palabra James negó seriamente y siguió una corredor que estaba atrás del ministro para llegar al elevador. Uno no se puede aparecer en esos niveles, o cuando las alarmas estaban encendidas, Los magos y las brujas corrían de un lado a otro, mientras vagaban por el ministerio.

James aplasto el botoncito que decía 9 y el elevador comenzó a descender lentamente. Tomo ventaja de esto, y se pregunto que era eso tan importante. El sabía por que lo habían llamado, pues era la cabeza del departamento de Aurores al lado de Ojo-Loco Moody (quien era su entrenador) y su mejor amigo Sirius Black, quien estaba a de día libre, desafortunadamente. Como quiera, esto era una gran emergencia y podían llamar a Sirius mediante la red Flu o por otro alguno otro medio.

-'¿Cuál parece ser el problema Ministro?'- pregunto James de manera energética. Sí sabía algo, eso debería de ser que con Fudge uno debía de ser energético y convincente si quería respuestas Como llego ese ser a Ministro de Magia, probablemente es jamás se enteraría.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar –'Tengo que decir que jamás había visto algo parecido ¡Es como un pueblo fantasma!'-

James estaba confundido, ¿Cómo un fantasma iba a asustar a todo mundo? No era un poltergeist, por que haría mucho desorden… a menos que…

-'¿Qué quiere decir señor?'-

Los ojos de Fudge parecían salirse de orbitas.

-'Nunca he visto nada igual en todos los años de mi vida. Y creame, he visto cosas descabelladas…'-James se alegro, pues el no evaluaba ese tipo de cosas-'Pero estas cosas, son como… apariciones…'- James se congeló en su lugar ¿Apariciones? ¿En el _ministerio_? Esto comenzaba a asomarse como un problema más grande de lo previsto.

-'Pero lo mas extraño es, es que tienen como accesorios fantasmales, como varitas, maldiciones y otras cosas, bueno no estamos muy seguros de las maldiciones aún, pero los encontramos como hace 5 minutos, cuando corrían por la entrada del may…'- su voz se iba apagando cuando llegaron al nivel 8-'… Pero lo más extraño de todo esto es que… el que creemos que es el líder es exactamente igual que… tú.'-

James se hubiera sorprendido si no se hubiese esperado eso. Pero lo espero. Lo que el quería saber era el por que era una gran emergencia. Ellos no podrían dañarlos ¿o sí? Ellos solo eran apariciones… ¿o no?

Por fin llegaron al nivel nueve –'El Departamento de Misterios'- dijo una voz fría de mujer. James se pregunto si tendría descanso de ese aburrido trabajo cuando salio fuera delante del ministro a través de la escalera oscura. El ministro venía tambaleándose detrás de él y así continuo por el resto del camino, a través del largo y oscuro corredor.

El vestíbulo estaba solo y emanaba mucho misterio. No había retratos, colores, puertas. Estaba oscuro y misterioso. Si había algo que a James le gustaba mucho era un buen misterio que resolver.

El ministro pronto aparecio a su lado jadeando pesadamente. Las antorchas azules hicieron que le diera un escalofrío. James chasqueo la lengua y continúo su travesía a través de los largos corredores.

Una gran puerta aprecio enfrente de ellos. Y James tuvo ese sentimiento de excitante emoción. ¡Se iba a meter al departamento de Misterios! Raramente entraba alguien que no fuera un Unspeakables (N/Y: No se como se digan en español :P) quienes estudiaban las cosas extrañas.

Unspeakables eran los que misterioso trabajadores del Departamento de Misterios. Era muy raro verlos en otros pisos. Unspeakables no poidía pedir el trabajo, ellos eran seleccionados. Uno ve a cada niño en Hogwarts y es evaluado a través de todos los años. Un archivo es hecho para ellos y la gente, cada ciertas _décadas_ era escogida para el trabajo. Supuestamente, uno tiene que tener ciertas cualidades y habilidades.¿Que habilidades y cualidades eran? James no tenía el conocimiento de ello. Él podía acordarse de que en la escuela se preguntaba que se sentiría ser un Unspeakables, lo único que sabía es que era un trabajo peligroso, y lleno de misterios. La gente no sabía mucho sobre ellos, ni siquiera cuanto les pagaban, solo que era un gran honor ser uno de ellos.

Después de su aturdimiento, regreso al mundo real. Y se dioo cuenta de que no estaban solos. Un grupo de los mejores magos y aurors estaban parados en el vestíbulo, mirando a la puerta en shock. Los ojos de James parpadearon lentamente y no se pudo ayudar, pero miro fijamente.

Seis fantasmales (¿Quiénes era? Lucían muy sólidos) figuras estaban paradas al final del vestíbulo hablando fuertemente como si estuvieran discutiendo o poniéndose de acuerdo en algo. James se puso en shock al notar que su hijo se encontraba frente a los demás con una expresión pensativa, como si él fuera el líder…

-'Harry… ¿Estas seguro de que esto no es una trampa? Quiero decir… es Quien-tu-sabes del que estamos hablando…'-

James miro a la chica que había hablado; no parecía pasar de 3 o 4 año. Su largo pelo caía por su espalda, y si la miraba con mas detenimiento podría ver un poco de color en el. ¿Rojo? Por detrás ç, noto él, se parecía mucho a Lily.

Como sea, los aurores tenían otras ideas en mente.-'¿Quién-tu-sabes? ¿Qué están haciendo estos chicos liándose con una cosas como esa?'- Exclamo el auror Longbottom, obviamente pensando que Voldemort pensaban que un humano no debería de pronunciar su nombre. Con lo cual, James estaba de acuerdo, secretamente.

-'Lo que o pienso es en que son esas cocas ¿Apariciones? ¿Cosas del futuro?'- dijo otro. Nadie comento nada y se quedaron en compota dentro de sus pensamientos mientras miraban la escena con precaución.

-'Claro que estoy seguro, Si alguien conoce a Voldemort mejor que nadie, ese soy yo'- dijo Harry-'Ahora de prisa, ¡Sirius se esta muriendo ahí adentro!'- tomando un respiro se calmo impacientemente-'Miren, tal vez alguien se debería de quedar aquí afuera… para ver si alguien viene…'-

-'¿Y como se supone que te vamos ha hacer llegar el hecho de que alguien se este acercando?'-pregunto la chica que parecía tener menor edad. James noto que tenía una larga cabellera, y unos ojos azules. Si se ponía ver con más esfuerzo, podría captar el color de su pelo. Rojo.-'Pues estar a miles de millas'-

-'Si, vamos contigo, Harry'- dijo el segundo chico mas alto. James tuvo que parpadear varias veces, lucía exactamente igual que el Auror Longbottom…

-'Entonces, vamos'- dijo Ron firmemente.

Jame los miro entrar por la puerta y desaparecer de sus vistas. Inmediatamente, rodeo a los demás y se dirijo a donde Longbottom.-'Tu, ve por Dumbledore'- el auror asintió y salio fuera mientras James se volteaba a ver al resto de los demás que esperaban –'Todos los demás síganme…'-

o-o-o-o-o-o

-'Tick tock tick tock…'-

El usual paciente hombre de Albus Dumbledore se estaba poniendo más irritado de lo que estaba con el reloj. Su sexto sentido estaba alerta, nuevamente, podía sentir que algo grande estaba pasando, pero por su vida, no tenía ni idea de lo que era. El reloj solo servía para ponerlo más nervioso, irritándolo más cada momento. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ir romper el reloj, pero resistió la urgente tentación, sabiendo que lo podría hacer después.

Y como si le respondieran sus oraciones por las respuestas a ese irritante sentimiento, la red flu se prendió y la cabeza de Franck Longbottom apareció en las llamas con expresión seria y preocupada, sin decir que un poco confundido –'Director, Es como nosotros no lo temimos, Apariciones en el…'- bajo su voz como si estuviera diciendo un gran secreto-'… departamento de Misterios'-

Decir que Dumbledore estaba sorprendido era decir poco. Sus cejas estaban en peligro de desaparecer entre su pelo. Después, adquirió una expresión seria y se paró.

-'Muestrame el camino'-

o-o-o-o-o-o

-'¿Quien esta ahí?'-

James y compañía habían seguido al grupo a través del cuarto circulatorio, el cuarto de cerebros (N/T: o.oUU) y ahora estaban en una larga sala rectangular. Ellos estaban recientemente parados en el centro de una especie de hoyo., y en el centro del cuarto había un largo velo, estaba flotando silenciosamente, y el grupo había callado de repente como si algo no debiera ser molestado.

Miraron a Harry caminar lento al lado del velo con una mirada de concentración, como si tratara de oír algo.

-'Cuidado'- susurro la chica de pelo esponjado, que, como James sabía, era Hermione.

Harry continúo con prisa entre las estanterías, uno por uno, de sus amigos empezaron a mirar con miedo.

-'¿Sirius?'-hablo silenciosamente como si fuera el único ahí, algo estaba muy mal con la escena. Pero James no podía sabe que era.

-'Vamonos'- llamo Hermione algunos pasos detrás-'Vamos, esto no esta bien Harry'-

James pudo detectar miedo en su voz. Un miedo grande, aún cuando estuvieran en ese cuarto.

Pero Harry se quedo ahí, el grupo pudo ver un raro resplandor en sus ojos…

-'Vamos, Harry, vayamonos'- grito Hermione con urgencia desde el escalon mas alto.

-'Esta bien…'- mururo Harry. Pero se quedo ahí como su estuviera algo lo estuviera llamando.

-'¿Qué estaba diciendo todos ustedes?'- pregunto así que su voz resonó por todo el lugar. Hermione parecía asustada nuevamente.

-'Nadie estaba diciendo nada, Harry'-

-'Alguien estaba murmurando a m lado ¿Eres tu, Ron?'- pregunto Harry.

El chico Ron estaba bastante asustado por la sanidad de sus amigos ahora.-'Estoy aquí, amigo'-

-'¿Alguien mas puede oírlo?'- pregunto Harry. James noto en un silencio de horror que su hijo había puesto inconcientemente un pie dentro del velo.

-'Yo también los puedo oír'- suspiro la otra chica quien no había dicho mucho en los eventos recientes. James noto algo inusual en ella, como si siempre estuviera en las nubes. Un tipo de locura, y podía ver dentro de sus ojos, había un extraño brillo en ellos… algo fuera de lo normal, y su voz tenía un tick de misterio, muy parecido al de Dumbledore-'Hay _gente_ ahí dentro'-

-'¿Qué quieres decir que ahí hay gente''- demando Hermione acercándose a ellos e intentando mirar dentro del velo-' Hay no hay nadie, es solo un arco, no hay un cuarto ahí para la gente. Vamos, Harry'- James la vio tomar su brazo y jalarlo pero el se resistió.

-'Harry se supone que estamos aquí por Sirius'- chillo en voz alta.

Harry finalmente se alejo del velo unos pasos y parecío volver a poner atención-'Si, vamonos'-

El grupo de gente vio como corrían escaleras arriba y continuaron viendo el velo.

-'¿Por qué este chico se parece tanto a Potter?'- Un auror mayor pregunto curioso. Rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Otro también pregunto.

-'Pero eso no es todo, Hay uno que se parece mucho a Longbotttm también.'-

-'¡Y un Weasley! ¡Pelo rojo! Yo no sabía que los fantasmas tenían color…'-

El parloteo ceso en ese instante, mientras Dumbledore corría dentro del cuarto seguid por un Longbottom ansioso y Sirius Black.

-'¿Dónde están?-

El grupo paro de discutir y argumentar cuando se dieron cuenta de quien había llegado al cuarto. La cara de la gente era de vergüenza y miraron hacia otro lado cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabían a que habían venido

-'Ah, Veo que es un problema más grande de lo que pensaba, síganme, pienso que se a donde van'-

El grupo miró a Dumbledore en cierta sorpresa por que hablaba como si esto no fuera nada nuevo. Pero no argumentaron nada mientras Dumbledore caminaba fuera del cuarto a paso rápido como si estuviera en una misión. Apresurándose a seguirlo, y miraron por ultima vez el cuarto circular, solo para ver a tiempo como el grupo de Apariciones desaparecía por otra puerta. Ellos solo corrieron mientras veían la puerta cerrarse al par en que el cuarto comenzaba a moverse detrás de ello.

-'Aquí es'-

Miraron alrededor del cuarto en el que acaban de entrar y estaban ligeramente sorprendidos. El cuarto era tan largo así que ellos solo podían ver oscuridad a través de las antorchas azules al final de la habitación. Los muros tenían estante y estantes de piedras con esferas pequeñas que su tamaño no superaba el de una pelota de golf.

-'El cuarto de las profecías'-

El grupo se volteo y miro y miraron al Unspeakable parado con una expresión de lejanía en su rostro. Se veía que estaba totalmente en otro mundo, así que el grupo se volvió nuevamente para observar al escena ante ello.

Harry había sacado su varita. Los demás el imitaron y lo miraron ansiosos cuando se acerco a uno de los estantes.

-'Dijste que era el numero noventa y siete'- susurro Hermione.

-'Si'- contesto Harry, mirando hacia arriba en busca del numero que alumbraba la antorcha azul –'Este es el estante cincuenta y cuatro'-

-'Bueno, di lo obvio'- El silencioso Sirius exclamo finalmente. James puso sus ojos en blanco, sabía que Sirius no podía estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

-'¿Y por que se la pasan mencionándome?'- Pregunto curioso –'Quier decir, tal vez es alguien mas…'-

-'¿Quién mas se llama Sirius? Por favor ilústranos'- Dijo Longbottom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sirius just stuck his tongue out childishly, making some others snicker at his antics.

-'Necesitamos ir en la dirección correcta'- exclamo Hermione lentamente-'Si, este es el estante cincuenta y cuatro…'-

-'Mantengan sus varitas fuera'- susurro Harry.

El grupo se movió sigilosamente detrás de ellos, mirando detrás de ellos tan constante como si estuvieran siendo perseguidos, o esperando a que alguien los atacara de la nada.

-'¿Les diste clase, Moody?' sugirió Sirius animadamente como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación en la hora de té. –'Por que estan muy paranoicos'-

Esto se gano una mirada desaprobatoria de Ojo-loco cuando paso por el lado de Virus-'Vigilancia Constante, Black, Vigilancia Constante…'-

El grupo se detuvo de repente frente a un estante mirándolo ansiosamente. Los demás vieron lo largo que era, uno no podía ver el final que se convertía en oscuridad.

-'Estante Noventa y Nueve'- anunció Harry caminando frente a él, casi cautelosamente como si esperara encontrar algo importante.

-'No lo hagas, Harry'-

El grupo nuevamente se volteo y lo miraron interrogativamente al misterioso Unspeakeble, quien estaba parado en una esquina, la antorcha azul iluminaba su acara de poker. Una mirada asustada estaba presente en sus ojos, la mirada de lejanía aún seguía ahí…

-'¿Hacer qué?'- dijo Sirius enojado. Ese chico estaba poniendolo de los nervios con tante secrteo, era espeluznante.

Pero el Unspeakeble, tampoco lo oyó, o escogió no hacerlo al estar viendo la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

-'Esta correcto, el esta al fina…'- murmullo Harry caminando lentamente hacia el final del estante.-'Por aquí,… es cualquier lugar'-

-'¿Harry?'- dijo Hermione tentativamente, pero el parecía no querer responder.

-'En algún lugar de aquí'-

Se paró al par en que buscaba el final del estante. Y se interno en otro estante, la candelabro de luz brillando sobre ellos. No había nadie.

-'O tal vez…'- comenzó a correr hacia atrás haica el estante de forma desesperante.

-'¿Harry?'-

-'¿Qué?'- dijo enojado

-'No… no creo que Sirius este aquí'-

Nade hablo. El silencio y la tensión era demasiado peligrosa para que alguien la rompiera. Era como entrar en agua blanca.

Sirius parecía extremadamente contrariado -¿Cuál es el problema?' Yo no voy a ir a jugar a las escondidas en el Departamento de Misterios… seriamente.'-

Nadie comento. Todos estaba preguntándose la misma cosa.

-'¿Harry?'-

-'¿Qué?'-

-'¿Habías visto esto antes?''-

Harry se dio la vuelta presuntuoso para ver que era de lo que Ron estaba hablando. Ron estaba apuntando a un estante. Una mirada de miedo y confusión cruzaban su rostro, en una solo expresión.

-'Tiene tu nombre en ella…'-

-'No lo toques Harry, el lo sabe'-

El grupo se dio la vuelta por tercera vez para mirar al Unspeakeble.

-'¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Podrías explicar cada cosa que dices? Esto se esta volviendo muy frustrante'- dijo James enfadado Este hombre tan misterioso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Como si supiera que es lo que va a pasar.

-'Callense y escuchen'- rugió Moody de igual manera de enojado. James puso nuevamente su atención en la escena.

-'¿Qué?'- repito Harry curiosamente. Podían ver una mirada de esperanza y curiosidad en sus ojos.

-'Esto… esto tiene tu nombre'- tartamudeo Ron

Harry levanto una ceja en confusión y fue a donde estaba Ron con una mirada de asombro por toda su cara.

-'¿Mi nombre?'- dijo inexpresivamente.

La gente fe a ver que era lo que estaban mirando. Era una de las esferas de cristal en los estantes. Dumbledor aullo-'Una profecía… Oh no, Harry, no…'-

El grupo estaba ahora viendo a Dumbledore con extrañeza. Esto se estaba volviendo extraño. ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Eso era una profecía? ¿Exisitian?

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord_

_And (?) Harry Potter_

La miraron

Y miraron

Y miraron

¿Qué quería decir?

-'¿Qué es?'- pregunto Ron sonando nervioso –'¿Qué esta haciendo tu nombre ahí abajo?'-

-'Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber'-murmuro James a si mismo, pero los demás le oyeron como quiera.

-'Yo también'-

-'Y yooooooooooooooooooooo'-

Se volvieron y miraron a Sirius

Y lo miraron

Y lo miraron

-'¿Qué fue eso?'-exclamo Moody

-'¿Qué''- replico Sirius en confusión.

Moody negó su cabeza con tristeza. –'Nada que un viaje a San Mungo no arregle, eso es seguro.'-

Nadie dijo nada por que sabían que era verdad.

Ron miro largamente a la bola-'Y no estoy aquí, ninguno de nosotros esta aquí'-

-'Harry, no creo que debas tocarlo'- dijo Hermione al ver que Harry alargaba la mano para tocarlo.

-'¿Por qué no'- dijo Harry- '¿Tiene que ve conmigo, no?'-

Dumbledore meneo su cabeza tristemente.-'¿No lo sabes, Harry? O tal vez…'- su voz se fue apagando.

-'¿O tal vez…'- pregunto James impaciente.

-'Nada, cosas sin importancia…'- dijo Dumbledore calmado, al menos exteriormente.

Nadie quiso insistir que quiso decir pero retornaron a ver la escena con miedo. Algo estaba mal.

-'No lo hagas, Harry'-

El grupo miro al joven que se parecía a Franck. Parecía asustado, un rayo de miedo cruzo su mirada.

-'Pero tiene mi nombre'- insistió Harry. Y para el asombro de todos la alargo mas y tomo la pequeña pelota Econ. Su mano.

Nada paso.

De la nada, algo paso que hizo que todos se asustaran incluyendo a los que estaban viendo la escena.

-'Muy bien Potter, ahora date la vuelta despacio y con cuidado y damela'-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gente! Les aviso ke no he tenido tiempo de responder R&R! Los cursos propedéuticos me estan matando!

En especial las clases de mate, me asesinan con dos horas y media. T.TU, pero aquí esta el capi, lo actualizo hoy por ke según esto, en la tarde llega el huracán Emily a Monterrey. Así ke talvez y no lo pueda hacer mañana.

Y la promocion de hoy es…

El Cetro de Merlin de FranGilraen.

El Material de los Sueños de Syringen (Terminado) (Para este necesitan leer al primera parte: ¿De que están hechos los sueños? Es un JL)

Y hablando de promociones, acabo de escribir uno mío, que se llama "Just Tell me a reason to live" Cuando tengan tiempo se pasan a leerlo, vale?

Bueno, ya me voy, el libro de Orientación Vocacional, me dice:"ven, ven, contéstame" asi ke nos vemos!

Cuidensen!


	9. La pelea

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, absolutamente nada, ni la historia ni los personajes.**

**Capitulo 10: La pelea**

Les tomo cinco minutos.

5 desgraciados minutos.

Harry Potter.

Potter.

Finalmente, cuando esto se registró en sus mentes, se dieron cuenta de algo.

El joven tenía algún tipo de parentesco con James, como ellos no sabía. Tampoco encontraron el modo de encontrar mas respuestas mas que pro silencio en expectación. Claro que James, Sirius, Dumbledore y uno que otro miembro de la Orden ya sabían esto, pero el ministerio no y estaban todos en shock.

-'Potter…'- murmuro el Unspeakable

-'¿Hay algo que necesites decirnos "Oh Grande de los misterios"?'-dijo Sirius enfadado. Al parecer, algo del hombre parecía hacerlo enojar.

Cuando nadie dijo nada, volvieron a mirar a la escena y volvieron a caer en shock…

Formas negras estaban emergiendo del aire alrededor de ellos, bloqueándoles el lado derecho y el lado izquierdo; varios ojos centellaron a través de una rendija de una capucha, una docena de gente estaban apuntándoles con sus varitas directamente al corazón; Ginny dio un grito apagado de terror.

-'Damela, Potter'- repitio la voz arrastrando las palabras de Lucius Malfoy al tiempo en que tendía su varita en su mano.

Ellos lo miraron

Y lo miraron

Y lo miraron

Mortífagos.

James no pudo ayudar pero un sentimiento de remordimientos se creaba dentro de él. ¿Qué pasaba con todo mundo que iban tras su hijo¿Cómo le había hecho para meterse en todo esto?

El resto de la Orden aparentaba esta pensando lo mismo mientras miraban.

Y miraban

Y miraban.

Harry parecía estar muy asustado por las miradas. Sus ojos parecían brillar como algo ilegible.

-'A mi'- repitió Malfoy.

-'¿Dónde esta Sirius?'- pregunto Harry bravamente, los miembros de la Orden miraban con tristeza ¿Qué oportunidad tenía un grupo escolar de niños no mayores de quinto años contra doce cualificados Mortífagos en las Artes Oscuras? Ninguna.

O eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos rieron, una voz femenina severa rompió entre las sombras a la derecha de Harry dijo con voz triunfante: -'El Señor Oscuro siempre tiene razón'-

La orden se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar al Unspeakable que estaban negando con la cabeza tristemente. ¿Eso quería decir "el lo sabe"? El Señor Oscuro. El solo pensarlo hizo correr escalofríos por muchas espinas dorsales.

-'Siempre'- hizo eco Malfoy con lentitudo. –'Ahora dame la profecía, Potter'-

-'Quiero saber donde esta Sirius'-

-'"_Quiero saber donde esta Sirius_"'- imito la mujer que estaba al lado derecho de Harry. Y los mortífagos que estaban con ella, estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraban Harry y los demás, las luces de las varitas estaban probablemente cegando a Harry. James medito tristemente.

-'Ustedes lo tienes'- dijo Harry fieramente.-'El esta aquí, yo se que él esta'-

-'El pequeño bebe se levanto asustado y furioso por que pensó que lo que soñó era verdad'-dijo la mujer en una horrible imitación de la voz de un bebé.

-'No hagan nada'- James vio como Harry le murmuraba a Ron que estaba a su lado. –'No todavía-.'

La mujer imitadora deja salir un estridente grito de risa –'¿Lo oyeron? _¿Lo oyeron?_ Dando instrucciones a los demás como si pensara que va a pelear con nosotros.'-

Sirius bufo con pesar –'Bueno¿Qué más pueden hacer¿Pararse ahí y morir? Lo más lógico es que traten de pelear, tu vieja bruja'-

-'¿Sirius?'-

-'¿Si señor?'-

-'Cállate'-

-'Si, Si, Capitán'-

-'Oh, tu no conoces a Potter tan bien como yo lo conozco, Bellatrix'-

Al sonido del nombre de la prima de Sirius, este lanzo un gruñido furioso tan alto que los otros que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco. –'Esa per…'-

-'Ya basta, Sirius'- dijo Dumbledore con fiereza. Sirius lo miro pero se calló de todos modos.

-'El tiene cierta debilidad por lo heroico; el Señor Oscuro entiende esto acerca de él. _Ahora dame la profecía, Potter'_-

-'Yo se que Sirius esta aquí'- tartamudeo Harry dócilmente-'Yo se que ustedes lo tienen'-

La mujer que ellos ahora conocían como la mortifago (y para el coraje de Sirius, su prima) río con una risa alta y estridente nuevamente.

-'Es hora de que tu aprendas a reconocer entre la vida y los sueños, Potter'-dijo Malfoy –'_Ahora dame la profecía o comenzaremos a usar las varitas_'-

-'Entonces usenlas'- dijo Harry levantando su varita. La Orden lo miro.

Y lo miro.

Y lo miro.

Antes de que Sirius comenzara a animar.

-'SI VAMOS HARRY, PATEA SUS MALDITOS TRASEROS'-

Nadie se molesto en callarlo, por que no podían. _Era_ Sirius del que estaban hablando.

Pero los mortífagos no atacaron.

-'Dame la profecía y nadie saldrá herido'- dijo Malfoy fríamente.

-'Wow'- murmuro James-'si los mortífagos se están absteniendo de atacar en que es algo muy importante que el Señor oscuro no quiere que tomar riesgos y se quiebre'-

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y Harry comenzó a reír –'Si, claro'- dijo Harry-'Yo te doy esta profecía ¿así es? Y tu nos dejaras ir a casa¿o no?'-

-'Accio profe…'-

Pero Harry los sorprendió a todos estando listo y gritando –'Protego'-

-'Oh, el bebé Potter sabe como jugar'- dijo la mujer-'Muy bien entonces...'-

-'YA TE DIJE QUE NO'- grito Malfoy mirando a la mujer- 'Si se rompe…'-

Pero la mujer parecía no oírlo así que dio un paso hacia adelanta y deja caer su mascara.

La Orden ahogo un grito pues se había confirmado su miedo, si era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-'Maldita perra'- dijo Sirius enojado agitando sus brazos salvajemente. Algunos de ellos tuvieron que sujetarle los brazos mientras ella estaba parada ahí.-'MALDITA PERRA. Y te deje usar mi escoba…'- murmuro enojado. James no pudo ayudar pero bufo al último comentario, dándole un golpe en la parte baja de la cabeza a su amigo.

-'¿Necesitas más persuasión?'- dijo ella con maldad, sus ojos destellaban con un maldad –'Muy bien, denme a la mas pequeña, déjenlo mirar como torturan a la niña. Yo lo haré'-

-'Esa maldita desgraciada…'- susurro James enfadado. ¿Torturar a una pequeña niña para conseguir una estúpida profecía? Estaba realmente enferma.

Miraron como el grupo se arremolinaba alrededor de la niña que ellos ahora conocían como Ginny.

-'Tendrás que hacer pedazos la profecía si quieres atacar a alguien de nosotros'-le dijo Harry a Bellatrix-'No pienso que a tu jefe este muy encantado de que vuelvan sin ella ¿o sí?'-

Ella no hizo ningún comentario pero hizo una mueca de coraje

-'Así que'. Dijo Harry, James tuvo la impresión de que estaba haciendo tiempo. _Bien por ti, Harry_.-'¿De qué tipo de profecía estamos hablando?'-

-'Es como yo temía'- susurro Dumbledore tristemente-'¿Por qué no lo sabes, Harry?'-murmuro lentamente más para sí mismo que para los demás. Ignoro las miradas inquisitivas y se concentro en mirar a Harry.

-'¿Qué tipo de profecía?'-Repitio Bella agrandando su mueca-'Bromeas, Potter, bromeas…'-

Harry negó con la cabeza-'No, no bromeo'- sus ojos recorrieron el lugar como buscando un escape.-'¿Por qué Voldemort la quiere?'-

James no tuvo que mirar alrededor para ver a la gente temblar. Idiotas.

Muchos de los mortífagos lanzaron silbidos lentamente.

-'¿te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?'- murmuro Bellatrix.

-'Sí'- dijo Harry, agarro con más fuerza el orbe de cristal-'Si, no tengo ningún problema diciendo Vold…'-

-'Cierra la boca'-chillo la mujer-'te atreves a pronunciar su nombre con tus impuros y sucios labios, te atreves a decirlo con tu lengua media sangre, te atreves…'-

-'¿Sabías que el también es un media sangre?'- dijo Harry con temeridad-'¿Voldemort? Si, su madre era una bruja pero su padre fue un muggle ¿O a estado diciéndoles que es un sangre pura?'-

-'STUPEF…'-

-'¡NO!'-

Los demás vieron como una niebla salió desde la varita de Bellatrix, pero fue desviada por el brazo de Malfoy y le dio al lado derecho de Harry.

Sirius silbo-'Estuvo cerca…'-

-'No, que va, Sherlock'-

-'Yo solo estaba diciendo…'-

-'¿Lo obvio? Bueno, muchas gracias pero no necesitamos saberlo'-

Sirius estrujo su nariz de modo infantil y miro a Longbottom.

Mientras los dos aurores discutían nadie pareció notar que las blancas aperladas figuras peleando por el orbe de cristal eran hechizos fantasmales de ataque.

-'NO ATAQUEN. NECESITAMOS LA PROFECÍA'-

La gente volvió su atención al grito furioso del señor Malfoy, miraba lívido a Bellatrix como pareciéndola retar a que hiciera algo.

-'ESPEREN HASTA QUE TENGAMOS LA PROFECIA'- grito nuevamente con furia. Los "espectadores" brincaron. No era una linda vista.

-'No me han dicho por que es tan especial esta profecía que se supone les debo entregar'- dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, obviamente para todos estaba intentando ganar tiempo. Sus ojos parecían rezar por un rescate.

Malfoy levanto elegantemente una ceja.-'No juegues con nosotros, Potter'- Harry negó con la cabeza-'No estoy jugando'-

Ahora los miembros del ministerio (excluyendo a Dumbledore) estaban asustados. Esto podía ponerse feo.

Mientras ellos miraban, Moody gruño-'¡Miren! Salto y piso a sus amigos para atraer su atención, que astuto'-

Sirius salto como un pie en el aire-'Ya te lo dije. Probablemente fuiste su maestro o algo parecido, siempre tan paranoico y saltando…'-

-'Callate, Black'- gruño Moody-'Yo estaba hablando de cómo él estaba usando esa excusa para hablar con sus amigos mientras lo hace ver como si accidentalmente los hubiera pisado. Una muy buena técnica.'-

El desacuerdo de Sirius era visible pero ignoro las miradas y volvio su atención a la escena.

-'¿Dumbledore nunca te dijo la razón del porque tienes esa cicatriz estaba en un orbe de cristal en el departamento de misterios?'-se burlo Malfoy, pero el shock estaba escrito en toda su cara.

Observaron, mientras de repente Harry pareció olvidarse de su plan y su atención fue captada-'yo ¿qué?'- tartamudeo Harry rápidamente.-'¿Qué hay con mi cicatriz?-

-'Lo siento, Harry…'- Nadie pareció oír a Dumbledore excepto James, quien lo miro con suspicacia.

-'No pierdas al concentración muchacho. VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE'- grito Moody con un poco de paranoia. Sirius se cubrió las orejas.

-'¡HEY! Para ser un hombre "cualificado" sabes como gritar…'-

-'Cállate'-

-'¡Esta bien! Esta bien… yo solo decía…'-

-'¿Esto puede ser?'- grito Malfoy arrogantemente mientras su compañeros reían-'El niño que vivió no sabe porque…'-

Mientras el se burlaba y los Mortífagos reían algo capto la atención de Longbottom-'¡Miren! Esa chica esta respondiendo al plan de Harry, esta trabajando'-

Ellos miraron como Harry le susurraba algo a Hermione mientras el pretendía estar escuchando a los Mortífagos tentativamente. James no pudo hacer nada mas que reír.

-'Que disturbio, contra Malfoy, esa cabeza inflada lo ha hecho caer'- '- no hizo caso a las miradas divertidas de los demás.

Sirius rió por lo bajo.-'Me sonó a alguien que conozco…'-un fuerte golpe en la cabeza se escucho por todo el salón, mientras Sirius se sobaba donde James le había pegado.

-'…………………………………………………………Auch'-

James checo su reloj-'10 segundos, vaya, tardase mucho en reaccionar.'-

Una mirada enojada fue enviada a su persona, James solo sonrió. Moody lo miro desaprovatoriamente.

-'¿Dumbledore no te lo dijo?'- repitió Malfoy con arrogancia-'Bueno, esto explica por que no habías venido antes… El Señor Oscuro se preguntaba el porque…'-

Y todavía los demás amigos de Harry seguían susurrándose unos a otros secretamente. James se cuestionaba que era lo que estarían planeando. Si solo pudiera escucharlos.

-'¿En serio?'- Harry sonrío francamente sorprendido-'Así que, el me quería para venir y tomarla por él¿no es así¿Por qué?'-

-'¿Por qué?'-Malfoy parecía que se deleitaba-'por que solo la gente que puede recibir la profecía del Departamento de Misterios, Potter, son aquellos de la que esta hecha, como El Señor Oscuro descubrió cuando trato de obtenerla por medio de otros para él.'-

-'¿Y por que querría robar una profecía sobre mí?'- pregunto Harry, una pizca de curiosidad impregnada en su voz, como el grupo lo noto, estaba distrayéndose de nuevo. Una mirada de sus ojos como preguntándose si finalmente tendría las respuestas por las que había buscado tanto tiempo.

-'Acerca de los dos, Potter, acerca de los dos… ¿No te has preguntado por que el Señor Oscuro intento matarte cuando eras bebé?'-

Harry observo con los ojos entrecerrados a Malfoy y luego hacia abajo a la profecía en estado de incredulidad.

-'Alguien hizo una profecía acerca de Voldemort y yo'- murmuro de nuevo, solamente que esa vez con un poco e miedo-'y el hizo que yo viniera y lo tomara por él ¿Por qué no podía venir el y hacerlo por si mismo?'-

James negó con la cabeza-'Si estoy relacionado con ese chico, yo lo hubiera parado de salvara a Sirius'- murmuro-'y de meterse en eso. Me sorprende…'-

Sirius parecía consternado.-'Yo no soy _ese_ tonto'-

-'¡Hey, mira a que chico le estas diciendo tonto!'-

Hubo un silencio.

-'Así… ¿Piensas que es tu hijo?'-

Miraron hacia atrás gruñendo. Era el unspeakable. _Nuevamente._

James alzo una ceja-'Bueno, toda a evidencia grita claramente que sí… ¿y sabes qué? esta es la respuesta mas normal que te he dado todo este tiempo. Como sea'- James miro a su alrededor-'¿Dónde esta Fudge?'

El resto miro alrededor.

No estaba Fudge.

El Uspeakable habló de Nuevo-'Se fue después de que fuimos al cuarto del velo, el holgazán obviamente pensó que todo estaba en orden por que Dumbledore estaba aquí¿Puedo creer que usted es también solo una humano?'-

El grupo retuvo el aliento y miraron a Dumbledore con preocupación. Se veía muy feliz de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

-'Su, desafortunadamente veo que me han idolatrado como para que resuelva algunos problemas, pero la verdad es, que no lo se todo.'-

El grupo dejo salir el aire, e inmediatamente sintieron un pinchazo de culpa dentro de ellos cuando recordaron como invadían su espacio y corrían siempre a él para que resolviera sus problemas.

-'¿Tomaral por el mismo?'- Bellatrix estalló en una carcajada demente-'¿El señor Oscuro caminando por el Ministerio de Magia cuando ellos ignoran su retorno¿El Señor Oscuro se revelara a si mismo a los Aurors en este momento cuando están desgastándose a si mismos buscadnos mi querido primo?'-

Sirius saltó.-'¡Hey¿Por qué estaría el ministerio gastando su tiempo en mi¿ no soy yo importante¿y por que?'-

El cuarto estaba en silencio. James pensó que este era un momento para romperlo.

-'umm, claro que eres importante Siri, pienso que solo estas metido en algún lío… por al forma en que hablan'-

Esto no ayudo al animo de Sirius.-'Gracias, lo necesitaba'-

-'No hay problema¿para que están entonces los amigos?'-

James se perdió la mirada que le dio Sirius mientras miraba la escena con seriedad.

-'Así que el esta haciendo que ustedes hagan el trabajo sucio por él ¿o no?'- dijo Harry-'Como también intento que Strugis la robara junto con Bode'-

-'Muy bien, Potter, muy bien…'- dijo Malfoy lentamente-'Pero el Señor Oscuro sabe que no eres un estúpido…'-

-'AHORA'.- grito Harry.

El grupo miro y se agacharon mientras 6 diferentes rayos blancos volaban sobre sus cabezas chocando contra los estantes, lo cuales empezaron a caer en a Aparición, los estantes real estaban parados aún. Más figuras aperladas se levantaban en el aire mientras los 6 adolescentes corrieron con rápidez en dos direcciones diferentes, disipando y eludiendo a los mortífagos caídos quienes estaban rechazando y arremetiendo hechizos contra ellos. James solo pudo ver a Harry, a través de la blanca y limpia niebla que se había esparcido por todo el aire por toda la acción, gritándole a los demás.

-'POR AQUÍ'-

El grupo de Aurors, Hit Wizards, y el Unspeakable hicieron su camino hacia Harry que estaba corriendo con otros dos, que pudieron distinguir como Hermione y el que se parecía mucho a Frank.

Salido de quien sabe donde, una aparición de un Mortífago se abalanzo sobre ellos, dándole el sentimiento de que era puesto en un cubo de agua helada. Tropezó levemente y le pego a Moody quien estaba cerca de él.-'¡Cuidado!'-

-'Lo siento'- bufo James recobrando la compostura y continuo la búsqueda de su hijo. _Por favor, que salgan vivos de aquí_. Pero luego, otro pensamiento vino a él. Lo vieron en Hogwarts, obviamente había sobrevivido como se veía un poco más grande tal vez si sobrevivió después de todo… pero ¿Por qué estaba diciendo _lo siento Sirius_?

Un bulto se comenzó a construir en su camino mientras pensamiento de que podría haberle pasado con Sirius atravesó su cabeza. _No pienses. Solo presta atención_.

Harry había dejado si sentido a un Mortífago que lo hirió en el hombro y con un gemido cayo de lado, y la Orden pisoteo a través de la Aparición con impaciencia. James apenas noto que algunos se fueron por el otro camino.

Harry y compañía llegaron finalmente a la puerta, que se había apariencia de estar abierta mientras ellos corrían, el grupo visible se había detenido y abierto la real. Cuando entraron al cuarto, miraron la escena en un serio silencio. Solamente Sirius tal vez estaba depresivo por eso.

-'Colloportus'- grito Hermione. La puerta invisible hizo un ruido de click mientras se abría.

-'¿Dónde-Donde están los otros?'- Logro articular Harry entre inhalaciones.

-'Tal vez fueron por el camino equivocado'- susurro Hermione temerosa. James pudo ver sus ojos mirando a al puerta con preocupación.

-'Estoy seguro de que están bien'-

-'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, escuchen'-

Ellos voltearon para ver al tercer ocupante, el chico que se parecía a Frank, como presionaba su oreja contra el muro.

Los otros se callaron y escucharon también.

-'… ¡Déjalo Nott¡Déjalo he dicho Sus heridas no son nada comparado son lo de la profecía'- La voz de Malfoy era inconfundible.-'Jugson, regresa aquí, necesitamos organizarnos. Nos separaremos en parejas, y no olviden ser corteses con Potter hasta que consigan la profecía, también manténganlo con vida, El Señor Oscuro lo quiere… _Vivo_, pueden matar a los otros si es necesario'-

Hubo un silencio aterrador mientras veían como Harry parecía mas asustado.

-'… Bellatrix, Rodolphus, ustedes tomaran la derecha, Crabbe, Rabastan, la izquierda, Jugson, Dolohov, la puerta que esta enfrente, Macnair y Avery, por ahí, Rookwood por allá, Mulciber ven conmigo'-

Hermione se aplasto contra el muro respirando pesadamente-'¿Qué haremos ahora?'- pregunto temblando de cabeza a pies. _Pobre chica_ penso James.

Harry tomo aire.-'Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos encuentren, alejémonos de esta puerta si es por donde empiezan.'-

Los miraron correr hacia el lado contrario del cuarto al par en que al puerta se abría de golpe revelando a dos mortífagos con sus varitas alzadas.

Inmediatamente el trío se escondió bajo unos escritorios aguantando la respiración. Los pasos de los Mortífagos hacían eco en la habitación mientras tenían las varitas levantadas.

-'¿Dónde están? No pueden estar muy lejos'-

-'Checa debajo de los escritorios'- dijo el otro.

El grupo aguanto más la respiración mientras el Mortífago parecía llegar hasta donde estaban ellos y al agacharse inmediatamente un hechizo le dio de llano en la cara.

Hermione comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del escritorio mientras que al mismo tiempo el segundo Mortífago le apuntaba con su varita-'Avada…'-

Miraron como Harry se aventaba a través del cuarto tomando las rodillas del Mortífago, causándole que se cayera y su puntería se perdiera. El chico que se parecía a Frank salio del escritorio y apunto con su varita al par que estaba luchando y grito.

-'EXPELLIARMUS'-

Ambas varitas, las del Mortífago y la de Harry salieron volando por la puerta del cuarto de las Profecías, Harry se levanto y salio corriendo a por ella. El chico a su derecha tenía una expresión de horror plantada en la cara por lo que había hecho.

-'Quitate del camino Harry'- gritó "Longbottom" como James había empezado a llamarlo por la razón de que se parecían mucho.

Harry obedeció y se quito del camino mientras "Longbottom" lanzaba un rayo en su camino, se agacho para esquivarlo y el vidrio frente a gabinete que estaba su lado le cayó, tenía un reloj en el, que se reconstruyo por si mismo, y se volvía hacer añicos…

-'El Tiempo'- Hermione aspiro en estupefacción, pero regreso su atención al Mortífago que la atacaba.

-'STUPEFY'-

El rápido hechizo le dio en el pecho y cayo dentro de la campana. Ellos esperaban escuchar un "clunk" cuando el hombre dio contra el vidrio, pero no llegó. En lugar de eso, vieron llenos de asombro como la cabeza se reducía lentamente hasta quedar del tamaño de la de un bebé y volvió a cambiar a su estado normal, y antes de que pudiera salir volvió a transformarse la cabeza del Mortífago, saliendo así, por fin, al exterior en forma de bebe. Harry levanto su varita y apunto al Mortífago pero Hermione le tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-'¡No puedes herir a un bebé!'-

El otro no se preocupo en hacer algún comentario. Ellos solo esperaron para poder ver que sucedía después.

Harry parecía salir de una ensoñación por la millonésima vez esa noche-'Ohhh, vamos… salgamos de aquí'-

Los tres salieron fuera del cuarto, lejos del ahora, llanto del bebe Mortífago. James estaba apunto de seguirlos con rapidez.

Sirius sintió vergüenza ajena. –'Así que esa cosa se ve como un bebé… esto es muy inquietantes…

-'Sí, especialmente cuando algo tan pequeño se puede convertir en algo malvado.'- Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

De repente, un grito sonó a través del aire y se precipitaron fuera del cuarto para ver que estaba pasando. Se encontraron con un Harry dando vueltas y gritando frenéticamente-'¡Ron¡Ginny¡Luna!'-

-'¡Harry!'- chilló Hermione-'¡No grites!'-

-'Demasiado tarde'- murmuro el chico que se parece a Longbottom mirando a al puerta donde varias voces se acercaban.

-'¡Mierda!' exclamó Harry mirando a su alrededor en buscando alguna forma de escape y abrió una puerta al otro lado de cuarto. Ellos miraron como corrían en la puerta cuando Harry pareció tener que lidiar con dos Mortífagos mas que se acercaban a ellos, con rápidos movimientos, empujo a los otros a la oficina que estaba al lado y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos.

El grupo miro ansiosamente mientras los seguían a través de la puerta real y miraron como los chicos les ponían candado. Hermione estaba en el vestíbulo del cuarto cuando la puerta se ardió y entraron dos Mortífagos.

Con un llanto de triunfo los dos gritaron.

-'IMPEDIMENTA'-

Harry, Hermione y el chico parecido a Longbottom fueron mandados lejos al par en que se daban contra la pared. "Longbottom" fue tirado contra un escritorio y desaparecio de la vista, Hermione se dio contra un estante de libros y pronto se vio atrapada en una cascada de libros pesados, la cabeza de Harry dio contra un muro de piedra que se encontraba detrás de él, y el grupo chilló pensando lo peor, excepto James, que sabía que su hijo sobreviviría, pero era muy doloroso de ver.

Esperaron por un momentos, el suficiente como para que uno de los Mortífagos gritara:

-'¡LO TENEMOS! ESTAMOS EN UNA OFICINA…'-

-'SILENCO'-

El grupo vio a Hermione apuntar con su varita al Mortífago que chilló e inmediatamente se calló, su boca moviéndose pero ningún sonido saliendo de él.

-'¡Si¡Vamos Hermione!'- grito Sirius con alegría.

Los demás lo miraron y Moody comento-'Es una chica que piensa rápido'-

Los otros solo pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron.

El Mortífago silencioso fue hecho a un lado por su compañero pero Harry fue más rápido.

-'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'-

Miraron con felicidad (o en caso de James, con orgullo) silenciosa como el Mortífago se puso rígido, cayendo al suelo tan duro como una tabla. Hermione sonrío.

-'Bien hecho, Harr…'-

Justo cuando los adultos habían comenzado a sonreír, pararon. El ahora silencioso Mortífago había hecho un furioso corte con su varita, y un chorro de luz morada salio y le pego a Hermione en el lado del pecho derecho. Ella hizo un silencioso "oh" antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-'¡HERMIONE!'-

Y todos miraron con tristeza como Harry se lanzaba al suelo y se sentaba al lado del hombro de Hermione y al zarandeaba –'¡Hermione!'-

El otro chico, Longbottom, tomo esta oportunidad para correr fuera del escritorio, justo cuando el Mortífago apunto con decisión haciendo contacto con su nariz. Un fuerte crujido se escucho y los adultos gimieron.

-'Claramente roto'- dijo el Auror Longbottom-'Pobre chico, me pregunto cual será su nombre'-

-'Probablemente algo como Neville'- dijo Sirius. Longbottom lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-'¿Qué te hace pensar eso?'-

-'¡No sé! El nombre solo vino a mi cabeza…'-

-'Esta bien, entonces…'-

Harry estaba, ahora, parado mirando con furia al Mortífago, sus ojos brillando con lago que James no pudo observar. Dolohov hizo un gesto con la mano indicando la profecía, a is mismo y luego a Hermione. Parecía ser que el mensaje era claro para Harry.

-'¡Como si no nos fueras a matar en el momento que te la demos'- bufo Harry.

-'Hadas lo que hadas, Harry,'-sijo el chico Longbottom, la sangre saliendo de su nariz-' do se la des'-

De repente se oyó un sonido detrás de la puerta y el bebe Mortífago entro por al puerta gateando. Harry tomo esta distracción para atacar.

-'Petrificus Totalus'-

Dolohov no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar haciendo que se volviera rígido. Harry se acero c a Longbottom y a Hermione.

-'Hermione…por favor, despierta…'- susurro zarandeando sus hombros. Esto hizo que algunas lágrimas salieran de las chicas Aurors. James sintió que caía en una depresión.

SsosSsosSsosS

Hola! Ya actualice, y se que me tarde mucho, pero la prepa esta casi encima así que no se cada cuando voy a actualizar, pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia y gracias por su apoyo! Creanme, es de mucha ayuda! Con gusto contestaría los R&R pero no tengo tiempo y creo ke no deja contestarlos.

Como sea, preferi actualizar ya, por ke no voy a tener tiempo, mañana estan los preparativos de la comida del viernes por ke cumplo años! 15 años! y la siguiente semana sigo con los examenes ¬¬U.

Recuerden ke los kiero muxo a todos!


	10. Detrás del velo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ni la historia, ni los personajes, nada, absolutamente nada. **

**N/A: Aquí esta el capítulo. La mayoría de este no me pertenece, aunque es el más triste capítulo del quinto libro. La historia seguirá siendo la misma, pero la mayor parte del capi no me pertenece,**

**Capítulo 11: Detrás del velo.**

Ellos miraron como Harry zarandeaba desesperadamente los hombros de Hermione, de quien su compostura vagaba lejos, sus ojos se llenaron con un nuevo y creciente miedo.

-'Hermione… por favor, levántate'-

James pudo difícilmente retener sus propias lágrimas al ver la escena que se desplegaba ante él. El sabía que Hermione sobreviviría… pero era demasiado doloroso ver a alguien en este tipo de tortura, especialmente su hijo que no ha nacido.

El chico "Longbottom"se acerco a Harry y se arrodillo a su lado, tomando la muñeca de Hermione mientras que con su muñeca se quitaba la sangre que bajaba por su nariz. La escena era tensa.

-"Edo es un pulso, Harry, edoy seguro de que lo es.

Un gran suspiro de alivio provino del grupo, inclusive algunos rieron.

-'¿Esta viva?' pregunto Harry ansiosamente. El alivio en sus ojos era contagiante, por que pronto todos lo sintieron.

-'Si, eso dienso'-

-'Neville, no estamos muy lejos de la salida, estamos a la derecha del cuarto circular si pudiéramos tan solo atravesarla y encontrar la puerta correcta antes de que los mortífagos a nosotros, espero que tu puedas llevarte a Hermione al corredor de arriba… después pueden encontrar a alguien encender la alarma…'-

Nadie hablo. Todos cerraron sus ojos esperando el grito-

-'¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII! Tenía razón'-

Y luego llegó.

Sirius estaba saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como un niño chiquito que celebra la aproximación de la Navidad. Sacaba su lengua al Auror Longbottom quien negaba con la cabeza.

-'Era Neville, ¿A caso no soy I.N.T.E.L.I…'-

-'Oh, por favor Siri, cállate…'-

-'Esta bien'-

Neville negó con la cabeza testarudamente –'¿Y te se supone que vas a hacer tú?'-dijo limpiando la sangre con su manga.

Harry miro a su alrededor ansiosamente-'Tengo que encontrar a los demás…y…'-

-'¿Y due? Harry do hagas naa estúpido…' susurro Neville frunciendo el ceño.

Harry lo miro con coraje-'Esta bien, pero escucha tienes que salir de aquí. ¡Toma a Hermione contigo! Ella necesita ayuda'- miro a la puerta con temor.

-'Ide contigo'- Neville lo miro con coraje. Nadie argumento nada.

Harry lo miro con extrañeza-'¡Mira Neville! Este no es un juego de resistencia. Es acerca de salir vivos antes de que Voldemort decida venir por si mismo y fríe nuestros traseros. ¡No voy a dejar que te mate a ti también! ¿Lo captas? Ya tuve suficiente con ver a Cedric…'- trago saliva y miro a otro lado.

El grupo estaba confundido. ¿Cedric? ¿Quien era? ¿Y por que lo vio morir?

Neville no cambio de opinión-'No la dejaré… aquí'- Levanto el cuerpo de Hermione y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry suspiro pero puso el toro brazo alrededor de él.

-'Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a encontrar a los demás y saldremos de aquí, ¿vale?'- susurro Harry a Neville, quien solo asintió APRA dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-'Espero'- dijo Harry, parándose y recogiendo la varita de Hermione –'A los mejor necesitas esto'-

Neville miro los fragmentos de su varita esparcidos por el suelo donde el Mortífago le golpeo. Después, tomó la varita que Harry le estaba tendiendo.

-'Mi abuela va a matarme'- murmuro –'Eda era vieja varita de mi padre'-

Harry miro los fragmentos de la varita en el suelo y luego suspiro pesadamente.

Y Neville se acerco a la puerta más cercana, con su cuerpo bajo el peso de Hermione.

El grupo los siguió mientras Harry sacaba su cabeza cautelosamente mirando a su alrededor-'Vamos… quédate cerca de mi…'-

Ellos salieron fuera y entraron al cuarto circular nuevamente, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos comenzaron a girar con bastante imprudencia.

James se tuvo que apoyar en Sirius para no caerse. El cuarto finalmente se detuvo.

-'Así que qué camino recomiendas…'-

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer una decisión la puerta derecha se abrió y James los reconoció, Ginny, la chica rubia y a Ron entraron cayéndose.

-'¡Ron! ¡Ginny! ¿Estan todos?-

Pero algo sucedió que sorprendió a todos ligeramente. Ron alcanzo con ojos llorosos y se agarro de la parte de enfrente de las ropas de Harry, haciendo que se inclinara un poco.

-'Harry'- susurro-'Aquí estas… ja ja … te ves chistoso, Harry… te ves tod desordenado…

-'¿Ginny?...'- preguntó Harry temeroso –'¿Qué paso?'

Pero cuando James miró a Ginny, notó que su respiración era entrecortada. Y su tobillo estaba fuera de su lugar, claramente roto.

-'Pienso que esta roto'- dijo la tercera persona, la única loca que James noto, la que parecía ser como el Unspeakable. Demasiado misteriosa. –'Escuche que algo se rompía'- murmuro. Parecía ser la única no dañada.

-'Cuatro de ellos nos atraparon en un lugar oscuro, lleno de planetas, era un lugar muy padre, alguna parte del tiempo estuvimos flotando en la oscuridad…'-

-'Harry, vimos Urano de cerca'- dijo ron con una risita débil-'¿Lo captas, Harry? Vimos a Urano… ja ja ja…'-

-'Como sea'- continuo la chica-'Uno de ellos tomo a Ginny por el tobillo, yo use el hechizo Accio y le lance a Plutón a la cara, pero…

Ella gesticulo sin esperanza hacia Ron-'No sé con que le dieron a él, pero ha estado un poco loco… Duramente he logrado traerlo hasta aquí'-

-'Harry'- dijo Ron nuevamente jalando a Harry más cerca de él.-'¿Sabes quien es esta chica, Harry? Ella es Lunática… Lunática Lovegood… ja ja ja '

-'¿Luna Lovegood? ¡No hay un joven que escribe apara el Profeta con apellido Lovegood?'- pregunto un Auror desde atrás.

James se encogió de hombros –'Matenme, pero me suena familiar.'-

El grupo comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, cuando esta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron tres Mortífagos liderados por Bellatrix.

-'¡Aquí están! ¡Cojan a Potter!'-

Harry trunco ceremoniosamente los hechizos de fuego que se dirigían a él y le dieron a Ron. Tratando de ayudar a Neville a empujar a Hermione dentro de un cuarto donde los demás corrieron también.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos justo cuando los Mortífagos estaban por atravesar. Harry le puso candado rápidamente y los demás corrieron a hacer lo mismo con las otras.

-'¡LO TENEMOS! ¡ESTA AQUÍ!'-

Harry murmuro algo ininteligible que James estaba seguro de que Lily hubiera querido tener un tiempo muerto. Se obligo a no reírse ante este pensamiento.

Harry giro completamente. Estaban de vuelta en el cuarto de los cerebros, James podía oir como las pisadas se acercaban a las puertas.

-'Luna-Neville-Ayudenme'-

Corrieron por todo el cuarto cerrando todas las puertas por donde pasaban. James pudo los ojos en blanco mientras Harry se tropezaba con una mesa y rodaba hacia la puerta para alcanzarla.

-'¡Colloportus!'-

Más pasos se estaban acercando…

-'Collo-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh'-

Giro en su lugar para ver como Luna despegaba al par en que la puerta se abría revelando a cinco Mortífagos entraban repentinamente por la puerta.

-'ATRAPEN A POTTER'-

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, y Harry salto fuera de su alcance corriendo hacia el otro extremo del cuarto….

-'Hey'- dijo Ron con una estúpida risita-'Hey Harry, Hay cerebros aquí, ja ja ja… cerebros… ja ja ja… ¿No es chido, Harry?'-

Harry se volteo para ver a Ron caminar tontamente hacia él.-'¡Ron! ¡Quitate del camino! Agachate'-

Pero Ron parecía no oírle mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia el tanque y decía.-'Honestamente, Harry… Esos cerebros parecen… ¡Accio Cerebro!'-

La escena parecio detenerse momentáneamente. James lo hubiera encontrado divertido si el pequeño cerebro no hubiese salido zumbando fuera del tanque a toda velocidad dejando pequeñas gotas de agua a su paso, directamente hacia Ron. Incluso los Mortífagos parecieron detenerse momentáneamente, aunque reclutados solo para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-'¡Ron NO!'- grito Harry al par en que Ron lo atrapaba.

Demasiado Tarde.

Al momento en que su mano hizo contacto con el cerebro este empezó a desenredarse por si solo dejando ver unas cosas que parecían hilos, todas ellas envueltas alrededor del cerebro.

-'No… No me gusta, Harry… no… alto. ¡Alto!'-

Algunos de los aurors se encogieron de hombros. No era algo hermoso ver como un chico que ha perdido la razón se estrangulado por algo que parece un cerebro…

-'Diffindo'- Grito Harry, pero los brazos del cerebros no soltaron a Ron y este cayó intentado defenderse contra el cerebro.

-'¡Harry! ¡Lo va a sofocar!'- exclamo Ginny, intentando pararse sobre su tobillo roto. Los Mortífagos parecieron salir de su ensoñación y uno de ellos le mando un hechizo que le dio de llano en la cara.

-'STUBEFY'- Gritó Neville –'¡STUBEFY! ¡STUBEFY!'-

Pero nada pasó.

Uno de los Mortífagos le lanzó unos de ellos a Neville, que lo esquivo por unos cuantos centímetros. Ahora era eran solo Harry y Neville los que peleaban contra los Mortífagos.

James miro a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos, era muy bueno peleando y se pregunto como se había vuelta tan bueno a tan joven edad.

De repente, Harry se movió, con lo cual todos le apuntaron. Levanto su brazo, sosteniendo la profecía y grito como un niño que juega a "Atrápame si puedes".

-'HEY BELLA! ¿QUIERES LA PRFECÍA? VEN Y CONSIGUELA!'-

Y con eso, corrió velozmente fuera del cuarto esquivando ataques y hechizos, Bellatrix giró en sus talones al igual que algunos otros.

Moody gruño.-'Que cosa más estúpida e inteligente hace'.-

Sirius iba corriendo a su lado-'¡Eso no tiene sentido!'-

-'Bueno, no esperaba a que supieras el sentido que eso tiene así que pensé que no importaría'-

El grupo alcanzo el cuarto por donde Harry había desaparecido y contemplaron con consternación que él iba bajando de escalón a escalón… en el cuarto que contenía el velo.

Se volvió al escuchar un crack a sus espaldas, con lo que parecía quitarle el aliento. El grupo oyó a los Mortífagos reía mientras comenzaban a avanzar hacia él. Harry apenas podía caminar, por lo que James noto que estaba temblando mucho. Harry retrocedió buscando alguna manera de salir. Descendiendo lentamente, llego hasta el mismo nivel que el del velo y continuo hacia atrás. Los mortífagos se detuvieron.

-'Potter, aquí acabo tu carrera'- dijo Lucius con su acento arrastrado –'Ahora, dame la profecía, como un buen niño'-

Harry respiraba pesadamente –'Dej-dejen a los otros irse… y te la daré'-

-'No estas en posición de negociar, Potter'- continuo Lucius –'Oh, que contento se va a poner el Lord cuando no solamente le demos la profecía, sino a ti también.-'Sonrío débilmente-'Ahora, veamos… Hay diez de nosotros… y solo estas ti. ¿O Dumbledore no te enseño a contar?

-'El no esta solo, me tiene a mi'-

El grupo se dio la vuelta para ver a Neville parado al principio de las escaleras, con al varita alzada.

Harry visiblemente pálido. Obviamente pensó que Neville estaba a salvo, pensó James.

-'Neville… no, vuelve con Ron…'-

Uno de los más altos Mortífagos tomo a Neville por detrás juntando sus brazo y sus piernas. Harry miro desesperado mientras forcejaba.

-'¿Eres Longbottom, no?'- dijo Lucius

Y el grupo se quedo mirando.

Y Mirando.

Y Mirando.

Hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

-'Si! Estoy en lo correcto. ¡Él está muy relacionado contigo! ¡Lo sabía!'-

Nadie mas dijo nada, pero James pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos que el auror Longbottom miraba al chico de una manera diferente.

Lucius. sonrío. –'Bueno, tu abuela esta ya acostumbrada a perder a los miembros de su familia por nuestra culpa… tu muerte no será un shock muy grande para ella...'-

-'¿De que esta hablando…?'- murmuro James.

-'No quiero saber'- dijo Frank temerosamente.

-'¿Longbottom?'- repitió Bellatrix con emoción –'Vaya, tuve el placer de conocer a tus padres, chico.'-

-'De que do tuviste'- gritó Neville forcejando con más fuerza.

-'No, no, no…'-dijo Bellatrix. Parecía diferente. Viva con excitación mientras miraba a Harry y de nuevo a Neville.-'Ahora, veamos cuanto aguanta Longbottom antes de que se vuelva loco como sus parientes… a menos que Potter nos de la profecía.'-

-'¡Do se da des!- gritó Neville a Harry desesperadamente.

Harry solo los miro de pie, congelado.

-'¡Crucio!'-

Neville gritó. El grupo se tapo los oídos tan pronto como el grito retumbo en todo el cuarto. El Mortífago lo lanzó al suelo mientras seguía gritando en agonía.

-'Esto es solo el principio'- dijo Bellatrix anulando el hechizo que recaía sobre Neville.-'Ahora, dame la profecía Potter o ve a tu amiguito morir por el camino difícil.'-

El grupo se le quedo mirando a Harry mientras Frank miraba a Bellatrix con un nuevo odio retomado.

De repente, Harry tuvo una determinada pero asustada expresión en su rostro cuando miro la profecía en sus manos e hizo ademán de tirarla.

El grupo retuvo el aire mientras Lucius intentaba atraparla.

BANG

Se voltearon para ver a su alrededor con fiereza y vieron para su sorpresa que 5 personas más entraban en el cuarto. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonos y Kingsley. Todos ellos tenía expresiones serias o de furia grabados en sus rostros mientras comenzaban a lanzar hechizos.

El grupo estaba atonito. Sirius, en ese momento miraba todo. Seriamente.

El Sirius real se miraba a sí mismo, había como una aura de algo que se parecía a coraje, oscuridad y determinación saliendo de él en cantidades. Pero hubo algo que hizo que James se encogiera. Los ojos de Sirius, Estaban muy… oscuros y opacados, como si hubiera pasado por mucho… visto demasiado, y había muchas sombras en su cara, como si no durmiera mucho.

Malfoy grito una tanda de maleficios para Tonos, que los esquivo, agachándose. Harry pareció tomar esta chance y salirse del área de batalla, aún con la profecía y fue hacia donde Neville.

James noto que al entrada de los otros 5 había distraído a los otros demasiado. Muy a duras penas vieron a Harry salirse de su camino.

-'¿Estas bien?'- gritó Harry a Neville mientras un hechizo pasaba por arriba de su cabeza.

-'Sí'- dijo Neville tratando de levantarse.

-'¿Y Ron?'-

-'Dienso de esta bien, seguía luchando conda el cerebro cuando lo deje'-

De repente, James gritó cuando una figura avanzaba detrás de Harry y lo tomaba por el cuello intentando secuestrarlo pero el pie de este le pego. Pero una varita estaba apuntándole en el pecho. James noto para su horror que todo mundo estaba demasiado ocupado duélanlo para notar la situación de Harry, excepto Neville…

-'ARGH'-

Neville salio de quien sabe donde con la varita de Hermione en la mano le pico un ojo al Mortífago.

El Mortífago dejo escapara un leve gemido mientras dejaba a Harry y caía al suelo. Harry estaba parado intentando respirar pero súbitamente le quito la mascara revelando al hombre…

-'Macnair'- gruño.

-'¡Esperen!'- dijo Frank de repente-'¿Cómo es que Harry sabe que McNair es un Mortífago? ¡Es muy joven para todo esto! ¿Y por que Voldemort lo quiere … vivo? La confusión en su voz era palpable y muchos asintieron mientras decía esto.

-'Gracias'-grito Harry mientras aventaba a Neville hacia otro lado pues en ese instante Sirius y otro Mortífago pasaron duelándose fieramente tanto que sus varitas parecían solo un borrón.

Dolohov llego de quien sabe donde y apunto a Harry-'Accio Profe…'-

Pero Sirius también salio al ataque y lo lanzo al suelo. Harry tomo esta chance para gritar –'Petrificus Totalus'-

El costado del Mortífago los aventó al suelo y él se quedo en el borde de la escalera. Sirius forzó a las cabezas de Neville y de Harry que se quedaran abajo mientras un par de hechizos pasada por arriba-'Bien, Ahora quiero que salgan los dos de aquí'-

Volvieron a asentir mientras soltaban una exclamación de sorpresa. Un rayo de luz verde paso rozando a Sirius, y un fuerte grito los distraje y vieron a Tonos tambalearse y caerse rodando de las escaleras hasta llegar al final. Bellatrix parada en el escalón más alto riendo maniáticamente. Sirius dejo a Harry.

-'Harry, toma la profecía, Neville y CORRAN'-

James noto que Harry asentía y como Sirius iba a luchar contra Bellatrix. Harry trato de levantarse junto con Neville y subir las escaleras pero otro Mortífago vino y le dio a Neville con un hechizo. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente mientras Harry intentaba jalarlo escaleras arriba agarrando la profecía en la otra mano.

James quiso gritar que tuviera cuidad, pero sabía que Harry no podía oírle. Por que en ese momento Lucius Malfoy vino y lo tomo como el otro Mortífago lo había hecho.

-'Dame la profecía, Potter'-

-'Jamás. Neville cachala'- el grupo miro en silencio como Harry aventaba la profecía hacia él. Neville se movió y la cacho a la altura de su pecho. Mientras Harry tomaba su varita y apuntaba sobre su hombro y gritaba –'_Impedimenta_'-

Lucius fue lanzado hacia atrás dejando ir a Harry mientras este se parada y veía como todo mundo se lanzaba hechizos.

De repente, Lupin llego salido de Dios sabe donde y tomo a Harry y Neville –'Harry ve con los demás y váyanse'-

-'¡Qué bien se ve Remus de viejo!'-

James puso sus ojos en blanco. –'¿No te veías serio hace un minuto?'-

-'Por favor, no me lo recuerdes'-

-'Vamos'- Harry grito intentando subir las escaleras con Neville. James vio como Harry ponía la profecía en su bolsillo y como hacía una mueca. Era muy fácil que se la quitaran, pero era posiblemente mejor.

Vieron como Harry le daba a Neville otro tremendo jalón y el bolsillo de Harry se rompió. La profecía cayo justo donde Neville iba a poner el pie, pateo la pequeña bola de cristal hacia un lado, donde se rompió.

Nadie parecía notar que era lo que estaba pasando pues estaban muy ocupados con las batallas que no vieron como Harry y Neville miraban fijamente la figura fantasmal que se había formado donde estaban los fragmentos de la bola de cristal.

James trato de escuchar que era lo que decía pero encontró que la voz era muy suave como para que alguien le escuchara.

-'Bueno, al final nadie la oyó… se supone que eso es bueno.'- Dijo Frank lentamente. Dumbledore asintió, de un modo imperceptible.

-'¡No importa Neville! No podemos arreglarla… así que vamonos'- gruño Harry haciendo el esfuerzo de de subir a Neville. Pero Neville no pareció oírle pues gritaba.

-'Dubbledore'-

Harry alzo una ceja.-'¿Eh?'-

-'DUBLEDORE'-

La mirada de Harry siguió el dedo de Neville y James también lo siguió y estando sorprendido de encontrar que Neville estaba apuntando al Dumbledore REAL.

Hasta que Dumbledore se movió a un lado.

Una aparición de Dumbledore estaba parada ahí, con una expresión de gravedad que jamás le habían visto, tuvo que parpadear varias veces. El hombre ahí presente no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos. Unos congelados y fríos ojos miraban fijamente al frente, con la furia pintada en cada línea de la cara. James ahora sabía por que no se debía cruzar con Dumbledore. Obviamente, Harry estaba pensando lo mismo por que miro hacia otro lado cuando Dumbledore apunto a un grupo de Mortífagos que había tratado de correr cuando entro. Sirius tuvo que tener mucho control para no reírse.

Pero al igual que Harry había visto algo que le llamo la atención. El duelo que Sirius y Bellatrix estaba llevando a cabo, el único que se estaba llevando a cabo realmente.

-'¡Oh, vamos! Puedes hacer algo mejor que esto'- gritó Sirius, su voz haciendo eco en el cavernoso cuarto.

Ahora toda la atención estaba en ellos, inclusive las apariciones les prestaban atención.

El segundo rayo rojo le dio a Sirius en el pecho.

La sonrisa no se borro de su rostro pero fue adornada por sorpresa.

James noto que Harry había soltado a Neville casi inconscientemente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el velo. Dumbledore pareció notarlo también por que corrió hacia allá.

Súbitamente, James sintió un pinchazo en el estomago. Todo pareció ir más despacio de lo normal… Y sucedió.

Sirius cayó a través del velo.

SsosSsosSsosS

Sorry por la tardanza pero aki esta el capi. Muchas gracias a todos por sus R&R. Me animan a seguir traduciendo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto no saber para cuando lo voy a tener, espero que sea lo más pronto posible.


	11. Lagrimas y Tom

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia y demás personajes que no reconozcan son de Because I got High. NADA ME PERTENECE, ESTA NO ES MI HISTORIA. **

**N/A: Aquí esta el capítulo que sigue. Como sea, espero que les guste, tal vez no sea muy largo, pero pensé que sería perfecto dejarle ahí.**

**N/T: Desgracia, señores y señoras, cuando acabe el de traducir el cpia que fue hace dos semanas me kitaron el Internet, pero el cpai ya esta aki, espero lo disfruten. Ah! Y Maria, muchas gracias por la palabra "Inefables" es que no me acordaba como se decía Unspeakable en español y no tengo los libros en los que aparece uno. Así que muchas gracias. Gracias a todos por los R&R no pensé que fuera a recibir tantos :D. Muchas gracias a Todos y que Dios los bendiga.**

**Capítulo 11. Lágrimas y Tom.**

Gritos.

Gritos.

Luces.

Silencio.

Pero esto no significo nada para James, o para alguien más.

Sirius cayó a través del velo.

James inconscientemente sintió como las lágrimas se peleaban por salir de sus ojos, y con un coraje rabioso creciendo en algún lugar dentro de él. Esto se suponía que no tenía que pasar… pero todo tenía sentido ahora.

El grupo miro a Sirius y tuvieron una depresión al ver que la usualmente figura alegre estaba cabizbaja y triste. Pero James pudo también detectar algo de coraje en sus ojos. Era difícil de decir, había demasiadas emociones que corrían por sus ojos y su cuerpo que arduamente podrías decir como se sentía, James tenía miedo de decir algo. Parecía listo para explotar.

-'… ¿Sirius?'-

El cuerpo de su amigo estaba rígido y su cara de un color pálido, como un muro de cemento. No había movimiento por parte de él mientras veía el velo. Nadie hablo.

-'¡SIRIUS!'- gritó Harry desesperado. Esta vez James no pudo detener las lágrimas-'¡SIRIUS!'-

Harry corrió hacia el velo u salto pero Remus apareció y detuvo antes de que alcanzara el velo. Harry intento liberarse de Remus, James sabía que era imposible, las habilidades de Hombre-lobo lo hacían realmente fuerte.

-'No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry'-

-'¡AYUDENLO¡SALVENLO!'- grito Harry, desesperación y perdida estaban pintados por todo su rostro. James tuvo que retirar la vista de la escena –'¡ÉL solo ha caído por el velo!'-

-'Es tarde, Harry… se ha ido'-

Harry finalmente dejo de forcejear y solo se dedico a mirar el velo con ojos llorosos, había algo de pérdida y tristeza insoportable en sus emociones que no podía pensar con claridad. Parte del grupo que estaba viendo tuvo que voltear la cara a la escena; era la visión más dura que habían visto. Algunos de ellos sabían que era perder a alguien por ellos, pero era diez veces peor cuando la persona que muere lo estaba viendo y por su ahijado ni mas ni menos.

-'No… No me he ido Harry… Estoy aquí…'-

James vio a su mejor amigo, y sintió como un pinchazo de esperanza creciendo en él. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Sirius estaba extendiendo un brazo desesperadamente como si tratara de alcanzar a Harry. James jamás había visto esa expresión de seriedad y anhelo en su cara en su vida. Le rompió el corazón…

James finalmente volvió a mirar la escena y por un momento deseo nada mas que ir y abrazar a Harry… decirle que estaba bien… pero no podía y eso lo hería enormemente.

Se limpio una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry de lejos.

Lupin por fin pudo manejárselas y alejar a Harry del velo, pero Harry no forcejo solamente se dedico a mirar el velo como si toda esperanza se hubiera perdido.´

-'Sirius'-Susurro. El Sirius real tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, las lagrimas pugnando por salir.

-'¿Harry?'-

Harry finalmente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Neville quien lo observaba con tristeza.-'¿Era… era Sirius Black… era una amigo tuyo?'-

Harry parecía no poder hacer nada mas que asentir.

-'Harry… Lo siento…'- dijo Neville

Harry no respondió, una gran sombra creciendo en sus ojos…

-'Aquí'- dijo Remus moviéndose rápidamente hacia Neville, pero se tuvo que hacer para atrás por que un hechizo fue lanzado en el aire hacia ellos. La batalla continuaba, -'Prior Intantem'-

Las piernas de Neville dejaron e moverse y pudo pararse bien. Remus aún seguía manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, para el asombro de James. ¿No era Harry alguien en quien confiar¿O solo una persona impulsiva? Se pregunto James curioso.

De repente, un fuerte "BANG" hizo eco en el cuarto, y Harry se giro en redondo con el resto del grupo para ver la risa triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrenge y un fuerte alardido de dolor de Kingsley lleno el lugar.

-'¡TU MATASTE A SIRIUS¡YO TE MATARE!'-

Fue el impulso lo que los asusto a todos. ¿Harry no estaba siendo serio¿O sí? Pero obviamente lo era pues corrió detrás de ella a través de las escaleras de piedra.

-'Harry… ¡no!'-

Gritos se escucharon alrededor del cuarto pero Harry los ignoro todos, su cara era una visión lívida de revancha. El grupo tuvo escalofríos pero aún así lo siguieron.

El grupo estaba jadeando para cuando Harry alcanzo el elevador. Le dieron un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, hasta que Harry grito "¿Dónde esta la salida?" y la puerta se abrió revelando la salida para su asombro. Pero su sorpresa era un desperdicio por que apenas pudieron esperar para responder por que ellos seguían ahí esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Harry no espero a que se abriera completamente y se escurrió con su delgada y pequeña figura a través de la puerta y pulso el botón del primer nivel rápidamente.

James maldijo, el elevador real aún seguía ahí y la gente estaba viendo como la puerta se abría y cerraba sin que ellos pudieran usarlo.

-'Mierda'- murmuro James –'Pienso que ahora debemos tomar las escaleras'-

Sirius alzo una ceja –'¿Y por que no aparecernos?'-

Moody puso los ojos en blanco –'Imagino que será, tal vez por que NO PUEDES'- bramó en frustración en cómo alguien podía ser tan denso.

-'¡Bien!'- Sirius refunfuño-'Entonces quedate aquí…'-

-'Ehhh… ¿Nos vamos a mover o qué?'- cuestiono Frank irritado.

-'Una excelente idea, Longbottom'- Dumbledore remarcó fríamente. Nadie argumento el por que ese repentino cambio de tono y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. James era un persona con condición física y al llegar arriba parecía ser el único que no bufaba y jadeaba. Desde la entrada del may miraron a Harry en shock quien estaba inmóvil detrás del la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica. Y gritándole a Bellatrix Lestrenge.

-'Dame la profecía, Potter¿O es qué la muerte de mi querido primo te causo mucho daño?'- se mofo ella de forma horrible.

James la noto caminado lentamente hacia la Fuente mientras Harry parecía contener la respiración; un fiero resplandor rojo en sus ojos cuando salto de detrás de la estatua e hizo algo que les puso la piel de gallina a todos.

_-'Crucio'-_

Frío.

Es como James se sintió mientras La Maldición Cruciatus salía de la varita de Harry y hacía contacto con Bellatrix.

Miedo.

Es también como se sintió en que su propio hijo fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para manejar una imperdonable.

Tristeza.

Que Harry tuviera el sufiente coraje, odio y dolor para ser capaz de usar una Imperdonable.

Decepción.

Que su propio hijo quisiera herir a la gente, y tuviera pocos remordimientos para hacerlo, por que no era ordinario lo que estaba haciendo, y las palabras hacen apenas una diferencia.

Bellatrix chillo justo como los otros lo hicieron, caundo se puso de pie, obviamente no esperaba eso. Su cuerpo se marchito por un momento antes de que Harry pareciera recuperarse, casi horrorizado de lo que había hecho.

Bella estaba de pie y ya no estaba sonriendo.

-'¡Vaya!'- murmuro Dumbledore. James supo exactamente que estaba pensando.

¿Cómo¿Por qué?

-'Nunca has usado una Imperdonable ¿O sí, Potter?'- dijo, con la sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar-'Tienes que querer, causar a la persona dolor… regocijarse en hacerlo… Odio y coraje no te servirán…'-

Harry no pareció registrar lo que ella estaba diciendo por que dio un paso atrás, agarrándose la cabeza en un obvio dolor. James apenas podía ver su cicatriz verde brillando a través de sus manos… y ptro pensamiento lo ataco de repente.

-'Dumbledore…'-

-'Albus'-

-'Si, lo que sea'- dijo James para la sorpresa de Dumbledore-'¿Por qué es que podemos ver el color más claro ahora?'-

Dumbledore suspiro cansado-'En otra ocasión, James, en otra ocasión'-

James sintió que una gran discusión con el viejo hombre sería necesaria, tal vez mala, muy pronto.

-'¡No puedes ganar, Potter!'- río Bella-'He aprendido las Artes Oscuras del Señor Oscuro y no tengo miedo de usarlas.

Harry dejo escapar una estridente pero dolorosa, casia maniática, risa. –'Bueno, creo que ya no tienes suerte'-

Ella parecía parar de sonreír. –'¿Qué quieres decir, Potter? Esto no es un juego. Ahora ¡DAME LA PROFECÍA!'-

Harry comenzó a reír de nuevo y un frío estremecimiento por la columna de James –'Bueno¡se rompió¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir a tu maestro ahora?'-

Bella paró de sonreír –'¡MENTIRA¡DAME LA PROFECÍA!'- Ahora todos podían sentir el miedo creciendo en su voz como pánico. –'¡Accio profecía¡Accio profecía¡ACCIO PROFECÍA!'-

Pero nada sucedio.

La risa de Harry era a puro dolor ahora. Y ahora estaba haciendo algo extraño, como agarrarse la cicatriz como si tuviera una gran migraña.

-'¡No desperdicies tu aliento!'- grito desesperado-'¡No puede oírte!'-

De repente, todo pareció congelarse y James sintió una horrible amenaza creciendo dentro de él…

-'¿No puedo, Potter?'-


	12. No todo es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES.**

**N/A¡WOW! Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Estoy muy agradablemente sorprendida de ver el resultado positivo que ha tenido está historia. ¡Estoy agradecida con ustedes!**

**Capítulo 12: No todo es lo que parece. **

Miedo.

Es una cosa realmente rara.

Hay muchos tipos de miedo, como caerse de las escaleras, devolver un examen del cual estas muy ansioso, y luego… esta el de enfrentar la muerte.

Muerte.

Algo en lo que James no quería pensar, mirar, observar o tener algo relacionado con ello en su vida. Pero, desafortunadamente así era la vida, y él había visto mucho de eso para alguien de 19 años. Pero nuevamente, así era la vida.

Vida.

Algo que probablemente Harry estuviera viendo pasar por sus ojos ahora mientras la varita de Voldemort le apuntaba al corazón. Y no había nadie para ayudarlo.

Nadie.

James sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al ver la escena. Oh, como deseaba ser él el que lo salvara, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien…

El grupo miraba la escena con miedo, probablemente del tipo que ves cuando alguien esta pensando en cometer suicidio, pero ellos no podían saber que era lo que iba a pasar… ni siquiera James. Lo único que este podía ser era estar diciéndose que Harry iba a estar bien. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido y sin dolor por el bien de su hijo. Pero James pensó que era del tipo que no regresaba sobre sus pasos y el ayudar a los demás por que no podía verlos sufrir. Del tipo que moriría por sus hijos si solo tuviera la oportunidad.

Y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Harry parecía tener problemas respirando. Estaba viendo a la terrible cara de serpiente de Voldemort y no pudiera despegar su mirada.

-'Asi que… ¿Rompiste mi profecía?'-

Su voz era… fría, y suave, muy… peligrosa. Tanto que la mitad del grupo sintió bastante dolor. Era suficiente con oír su nombre pero la mayoría de ellos estaba boquiabierto por nunca lo habían conocido en persona. Algo que James si había tenido pero solo fue un vistazo. No tan cerca, nadie ha estado tan cerca.

Voldemort dio varios pasos hacia delante-'No Bella, no esta mintiendo… Veo la verdad mirándome desde su inútil mente… meses de preparación, meses de esfuerzo y mis Mortífagos dejan que Harry Potter lo eche a perder todo de nuevo…

Bella estaba parada detrás, de repente llena de miedo, y para el asco de Sirius, avergonzada.-'Lo siento, Señor. No sabía. ¡Estaba peleando con el animago Black!'- sollozo, lanzándose a sus pies-'Señor, debería saber…'-

-'¡ESPEREN!'- grito Franck mientras James y Sirius sabían que era lo que iba a venir después…

-'¿Acaso ella dijo "animago"?'- alzo una ceja mirando a Sirius que estaba intentando no poner una cara de estar presionado.

-'Ella estaba posiblemente refiriendose a mi como un perro o algo por el estilo por mi nombre… ¿sabes¿La estrella del perro?'-

El grupo no pareció muy satisfecho con esa explicación y James dejo salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. Solo Dumbledore le lanzo una mirar de suspicacia. Pero el grupo solo lo miro ansiosamente y sintió algunos remordimientos.

-'Silencio, Bella'- dijo Voldemort peligrosamente. Comenzo a caminar nuevamente hacia Harry, quien no había roto la conexión de los ojos aún.-'¿Crees que entre al Ministerio de Magia solo para escuchar tus estúpidas disculpas?-

Bella se calló al instante y gimió de forma notable.

-'No tengo nada más que decirte, Potter'- continuo, dándole a Harry la mirada mas peligrosa que James haya visto en su vida, y de repente, se sintió muy, muy, muy, muy agradecido de no ser su hijo, aunque deseo que al menos su hijo no sufriera tanto. –'Me has molestado en demasiadas ocasiones por mucho tiempo'- levanto la varita nuevamente y apunto a Harry, quien estaba a solo unos metros de él.-'¡AVADA KEDAVRA!'-

Pero cuando el grupo estaba por taparse los ojos y la maldición volaba a por Harry…

Nada paso.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron con evidente sorpresa.-'¿Qué demonios…?'-

Harry pareció sorprendido también y pareció notar que en el último segundo una luz brillante voló enfrente de él en la forma de el dorado Fénix de Dumbledore interponiéndose a la maldición asesina. Una pila de cenizas con una pequeño bebe estaba en el piso.

Harry río amargamente-'Creo que con esa ya son 5 veces ¿no?'-

James estaba confundido al igual que los demás. 5 veces _¿Qué?_

Voldemort no parecía divertirse-'Callate, Potter, o la muerte no será lo peor que te haya pasado'-gruño. Harry trago saliva.

-'¡Auch! Ese hombre es malvado'- murmuro Sirius

Moody lo miro de reojo-'No, _en serio_, Me sorprende… por que en realidad yo no sabía eso'-

Franck silbo.-'¡Wow! Moody y el sarcasmo… Nunca lo imagine…'-

-'¿Se pueden callar todos?'- rugió James. Estaba cabreado. Era su hijo y esta gente estaba hablando sarcásticamente acerca de lo malvado que puede ser Voldemort.

Los tres se callaron inmediatamente para su sorpresa.

-'Solo tengo una pregunta para ti'- dijo Harry, su voz cargada de desesperación y casi de anhelo de saber algo de verdad. James se sintió realmente triste.

-'¿Oh¿Y que podría ser eso?'- dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente.

-'¿Por qué?'- Sus ojos rogaban por entendimiento.-'¿Por que lo hiciste?'-

-'¿Por qué?- Voldemort río amargamente-'Deberías de saber Potter, tu estuviste ahí, y lo viste todo…'-

Harry finalmente miro hacia un lado mientras pateaba una piedra con tenacidad.-'¿No me quieres matar ahora? Bueno, eso sí que es nuevo.'-

Voldemort río-'Tengo mejores ideas… que… ¡ah! Tal vez te interesen'-

Harry frunció el ceño detrás de la estatua en la que se escondía.-'¿De verdad¿Y que podría ser¿Aprender a ser un bastardo? Por que si es eso, no, gracias'-

-'Testarudo, igual que tu madre…'-

Harry pareció congelarse a la mención de su madre, y James apreto su puño enojado. Si le hizo algo a ella…

-'Detente'- siseo Harry enfurecido.

Voldemort sonrío y continúo caminando hacia él. –'Ella grito… tan dolorosa y agonizantemente… plegando por que te dejara vivir… La hubiera dejado vivir, hubiera sido una gran ventaja para mí, pero se negó a que te matará…'-

Harry ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, y una oleada de coraje pareció llenarlo.-'¿Por qué quieres matarme?'- finalmente susurro-'Por que simplemente no me dejas en paz… Soy solo otro odioso Gryffindor de 15 años'-

James hizo una mueca de dolor cuando escucho cuan desesperada su voz sonó, ahora las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y estaba lleno de enojo.-'¿Qué más quieres de mí?'- finalmente grito.

Voldemort ya no estaba sonriendo cuando volteo a ver a Harry que se amilanaba contra la pared.-'No lo sabes…'- murmuro.-'Ah, Albus, que gran error haz echo esta vez…'- continuo murmurando para sí mismo.-'Esto podría volverse a mi favor…'-

-'No me voy a ir a tu lado… Tom'- gruño Harry fieramente.

Fijo su vista en Harry con una mirada divertida.-No lo harás¿o sí¿Y que te hace pensar eso?'- sin ninguna palabra más le mando un hechizo a Harry, y lo que paso después sorprendió a todos.

De repente la fuente vino a la vida, y la estatua del bujo vino y voló enfrente de Harry, quien no había levantado la varita siquiera. Voldemort parecía shockeado.

_-'¿Qué…?'-_de repente parecía estar a punto de estallar en cólera_.-'¡Dumbledore!'-_

El grupo se dio la vuelta y vieron que Dumbledore estaba parado con la varita levantada, sin señas de odio en la cara.

-'Fue algo tonto de tu parte venir esta noche, Tom'- dijo Dumbledore con calma-'Los aurors están en camino'-

-'Para cuando lleguen ya me habré ido y tu estarás muerto'-escupió mientras le lanzaba la maldición asesina a Dumbledore, quien se hizo a un lado con facilidad. James tenía miedo. Dumbledore solo estaba hablando como si estuvieran en la hora del té, y no peleando con el mago oscuro más peligroso en el mundo.

El Albus Dumbledore real estaba viendo la escena demasiado confiado para el gusto de James, También un poco de odio sentía por que tenía _esa mirada_, la cual adquiría cuando sabía algo…

James también le echo otra mirada a Harry y lo vio contra la pared, bueno era mas como acurrucado contra la pared de la estatua que lo abrazaba ahí.

--'Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Tom'- replico Dumbledore con calma, con tanta calma que James sintió que un escalofrió subía por su espina dorsal. _Otra vez._

De repente, Dumbledore movió su varita y la fuerza con la que emano el hechizo era tanta que James vio a Harry encogerse mientras pasaba por ahí. El pelo de Harry voló en diferentes direcciones y su brillante cicatriz verde brillo de una forma fantasmagórica con brillante sangre roja. Los colores se estaban haciendo más claros.

El hechizo, fuese el que fuese, no hizo mucha diferencia contra el escudo de Voldemort, que hizo rápidamente. Pero un raro y chillante ruido lleno el cuarto…

-'Parece que no quieres matarme¿Dumbledore?'- llamó Voldemort detrás de su escudo plateado. Dumbledore lanzó otro hechizo, que Voldemort esquivó.

-'Tú y yo sabes que hay otros caminos para destruir al hombre, Tom'- continuo caminando hacia Voldemort como si n tuviera que preocuparse por nada en el mundo-'Y el simple hecho de tomar tu vida no me satisfacería, ç he de admitirlo…'-

-'¡No hay nada pero que la muerte, Dumbledore!'- gruño Voldemort.

-'Estas muy equivocado'- dijo Dumbledore. Aún cerrando la distancia entre ellos dos. Mientras Harry seguía aplastado contra la pared. –'Efectivamente, el hecho de que no entiendas que hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte ha sido tu más grande debilidad.'-

Voldemort no contesto pero otro rayo verde se dirigió a Dumbledore; una de las estatuas corrió y se interpuso.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Dumbledore se las arreglo para convocar unas cuerdas que fueron directamente a través del escudo de Voldemort y lo envolvieron, por un momento el grupo pensó que había ganado, pero después las cuerdas se convirtieron en serpientes y se arrastraron fuera.

-'No puedes ganar, Dumbledore'- escupió victorioso.

-'¿Oh?'- Dumbledore mando otro hechizo que Voldemort esquivó.-'Nunca dije que pudiera…'-

De repente, Voldemort agito su varita, y una enorme pitón negra salió arrastrándose, justo cuando Voldemort mando otra maldición asesina hacia él. La boca de Harry se estaba abriendo y James no pudo mover sus ojos del sitio.

-'¡CUIDADO!'- gritó Sirius.

Dumbledore parecía tenerlo bajo control mientras agitaba su varita y la serpiente desaparecía, justo cuando la estatua del elfo domestico saltaba y se ponía entre la maldición asesina y él, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Voldemort desapareció y apareció dentro de la alberca de la fuente. Dumbledore giro y con un rápido azote de su varita, el agua formo un domo alrededor de Voldemort, como una gigante masa sofocante…

-'¡SEÑOR!'-gimió Bella, aún siendo estrujada por la estatua que la tenía pegada al suelo.

-'Mi señor, pienso que el ya lo hizo'-susurro Frank. James solo miro mientras la neblinosa forma de Voldemort parecía luchar por salir de la masa sofocante.

Todo en un segundo paso, Voldemort desapareció y el domo se vino abajo con una gran Splash, Harry miro alrededor salvajemente y trato de salir de detrás de la estatua que lo guardaba.

-'Qudate donde estas, Harry'-

El grupo cayó en un silencio y observo la mirada en la cara de Dumbledore. Harry, obviamente, lo noto también y dejo de tratar de salir, pero su cara llena de confusión. Así lo también estaba James¿No había visto que Voldemort se había ido?

Alas, no todo es lo que parece…

* * *

**_NOTA DE AUTORA:_ Milagro! Actualice antes de que se cumpliera el mes! (Lucía se pone a bailar) Ah! Jamás en mi vida había pasado tantas horas frente a la compu Escribiendo…**

**Como sea, por ahí hubo alguien que me pregunto si de verdad Harry iba a caer en el época de los marauders, pues sí, si lo va a hacer hasta el capi 15 o 16, por ahí… Así que todavía falta… xDDD No se desesperen!**

**Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer la traducción n.n Los amo!**


	13. Poseído

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de lo que reconozcan (entiendase por personajes y trama) ni tampoco la historia, yo solo traduzco como Hobby.**

**Capítulo 13: Poseído**

Dolor.

Un irreal dolor es lo que James sintió cuando miró a su propio hijo convulsionándose en el suelo, con sus ojos completamente blancos y palabras que no eran de el saliendo de su boca…

-'Matame ahora, Dumbledore…-

Frialdad pareció fluir a través de James como un río…

-'Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al chico…'-

Harry continúo convulsionándose y temblando en el suelo, sus ojos aún estaban, como James podía ver, volteados hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza… la imagen hizo que el grupo se sintiera enfermo.

-'Harry… Detente ahí…'- James envió una mirada al triste Sirius y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Frank había desviado la mirada pero nada era comparado, sorpresivamente, con Dumbledore. Su característico brillo en los ojos habían desaparecido hasta el punto de morir; la intensa mirada ya no daba ese aire de poder. Y un nuevo respeto nació por el en ese instante cuando James vio lo mucho que Dumbledore se preocupaba por su hijo.

Harry pareció por fin dejar de convulsionarse para su alivio. Sus ojos de nuevo bien y James estuvo agradecido de ver el verde brillante de nuevo en lugar del rojo posesivo…

-'¿Estas bien, Harry?'-

Harry miro a la aparición de Dumbledore con indecisión como si tuviera otras cosas en mente. (James estaba seguro de que las tenía) –'¿…Profesor?'-

-'¿Sí?'-

Harry miro alrededor aprensivamente.-'¿Se… se fue?'-

El grupo miro alrededor como si fueran uno y notaron con cierto coraje que Bellatrix se las había arreglado para escaparse en el proceso.

Dumbledore estaba por responder cuando un grupo de apariciones de aurors y Funge aparecieron en el may.

-'Por Dios…'- murmuro Fudge-'¿Era… era realmente él?'-

-'¡Sí!'- chilló el elfo doméstico (Y James asumió que fue él quien alerto de lo sucedido) tirando de su manga-'¡Yo lo vio con mis propios ojos!'- y para enfatizar, el elfo se señalo sus propios ojos.

Fudge pareció desconcertado por un momento –'Esta bien…'- Los aurors que estaban a su alrededor levantaron sus varitas. Mientras, otro auror brincaba frenéticamente.

-'Yo lo vi también, Fudge'- chillo-'¡Estaba ahí¡Y tomo a la mujer Bellatrix cuando se fue!'-

-'¡Lo sé¡Lo sé!'-

Dumbledore pareció elegir este momento para salir de las sombras.-'Si bajas al departamento de misterios, Cornelius'- El ministro, para asombro de James, salto tan alto que las pantuflas se salieron de sus pies-'Estaras encantado de encontrar a un grupo de Mortífagos atrapados por un hechizo de anti-aparición, esperando por ti para ver que va a ser de ellos.'-

-'¡Dumbledore!'- grito Fudge apagadamente. James no estaba seguro si era saludable tener los ojos tan afuera de la cabeza.-'E-estas aquí… y…yo'- parecía que quería gritar "atrapenlo" para su asombro.

-'¡Cornelius, estoy dispuesto a pelear con tus hombres y ganar de nuevo.'- dijo con voz fuerte. Fudge se encogió y también James.-'Has visto con tus ojos que le que te he estado diciendo desde el año pasado es verdad, y Voldemort realmente volvió'- Fudge dio un paso para tras. Ambos grupos se estremecieron ante la mención del nombre, James tuvo que resistir la tentación de poner os ojos en blanco. Una rápida mirada a Harry, que permanecía oculto en las sombras, le dijo que el mismo coraje estaba presente.-'Pero has estado insistiendo en cazar a un hombre equivocado durante 12 meses. ¡Es hora de que escuches a la razón!'-

Fudge estaba parado pareciendo un total imbécil antes los ojos de James y al parecer, de Sirius también por la forma en que lo miraba.

-'Yo… no… bueno…'- farfullo, un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo parte de su blanquecina cara. –'¡Muy bien!'- gritó tan pronto vio como nadie iba en su rescate.-'¡Dawlish¡Williamson! Vayan abajo y vean… Dumbledore necesitaras de… decirme –la fuente de la hermandad Mágica- ¿Qué paso?'- dijo todo esto mientras veía como había quedado la magnifica fuente.

-'Te lo explicaré'- Dijo Dumbledore.-'Cuando Harry haya regresado a Hogwarts'- James no sabía que era posible pero obviamente lo era, cuando los ojos de Fudge quisieron salirse de sus orbitas más de lo que lo había hecho a la mención de Harry. Se volvió para mirar la cara ensombrecida de Harry.

-'Harry… ¿Harry Potter?'-

Sus ojos se achicaron.-'¿A… aquí?'- dijo incrédulamente.-'¿Por qué…De que va todo esto?'-

-'Te explicare todo.'- repitió Dumbledore.-'Cuando Harry haya regresado a la escuela'-

Sirius bufó.-'Ja Ja, Fudge estúpido probablemente no sabría ni siquiera por donde empezar aunque lo tratara. Sin mencionar que no puede mantenerse en calma. Quiero decir¿Vieron como sus ojos se salieron de orbitas?'-

Moody puso un ojo critico en el.-'¿Me debería de importar?'´-

James negó con la cabeza-'Es una perdida de tiempo, yo ya lo he intentado.'-

Sirius frunció el entrecejo suspicazmente.-'¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?'-

James sonrío inocentemente y Sirius profundizo más el hecho de fruncir el ceño.-'¿No estas tratando otra vez de saber como trabaja mi cerebro, o sí?

Moody puso los ojos en blanco.-'Claro que no, Eso sería gastar su preciado tiempo.'-

-'Bien'-De repente Sirius lució confundido como si tratara de entender algo.-'Por qué lo he intentado… y es inútil'-

-'Ya lo hemos oído.'- dijo Frank sacando a relucir su enojo. James rió.

-'Ahora… ¡Cállense!'- rugió Moody súbitamente.-'Esto podría ser importante.'-Les dio la espalda y continúo mirando la escena perdiéndose el hecho de que Sirius le chasqueo la lengua.

Dumbledore, ignorando los balbuceos de Fudge, les dio la espalda y camino hacia un exhausto Harry que se apoyaba contra la pared.

-'Aquí, Harry, toma esto'- levanto una pieza de una de las rotas estatuas del piso y se lo pasó a Harry.-'Portus'- el traslador brillo azul por un momento antes de regresar lentamente a su estado original. Harry parecía no darse cuanta de esto mientras ponía su mano sobre el traslador. Tres segundos después desapareció con un leve crack a quien sabe donde.

La escena se fue volviendo borrosa lentamente y desapareció frente a ellos. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad mientras el espacio frente a ellos no parecía mostrar más visiones.

-'Bueno… eso fue ciertamente interesante'- inquirió Frank

Moody alzo una ceja-'Interesante sería quedarse corto, Longbottom'-

-'Ahem'-

El grupo se volvió para ver la grave mirada de Dumbledore-'Creo que tenemos que hacer unas cosas en este momento, señores'-

Los Aurors y miembros de la Orden se cubrieron de vergüenza bajando sus ojos.-'Lo sentimos'-

-'Eso esta muy bien, pero discutir ahora no los va a llevar a ningún lado'- miro a Longbottom-'Pienso que un reporte al ministro estaría bien, aunque también al departamento de escuadrón Mágico.'-

Una mirada a sus confusas caras fue todo lo que Frank y el resto de la Orden necesitaron antes de que el resto del grupo fuera Obliviatado.

-'Obliviate'-

Rayos blancos fueron lanzados hacia ellos y los de la Orden comenzaron a corregir la memoria de los otros.

Cuando todo finalizo, fueron dejados por un grupo confuso de Aurors que Dumbledore lideraba en cierta dirección.

-Creo que hubo una llamada inmediata de la oficina de Fudge, algo acerca de un ataque en el Londres Muggle.'-

James tuvo que ponerse su mano en su boca para no darse el lujo de reír. Dumbledore siempre sabía como guardar algo en secreto, aún cuando se tuviera que Obliviatar a la gente.

-'Creo que esa era la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación'- declaró a las sorprendidas caras de la Orden-'Alas, no creo que sea bueno que alguien se entere acerca de esto, acerca del lo que pasara en el futuro'-

Asentimientos de cabeza acompañaron las palabras pero Sirius mantuvo una cara pensativa todo el tiempo. James no pudo arreglárselas para mirarlo a los ojos.

-'Pienso que hay ciertas cosas que están en orden'- dijo mirando directamente a Moody, Frank y Shacklebolt.-'Me gustaría que reportaran a la oficina de Fudge y le borren todo lo relacionado con este incidente, me gustaría también que pusieran un código azul y que estén seguro que los que saben sobre las apariciones sean desmemoriados.'-

Los 3 asintieron y procedieron a ahcae rlo suyo mientras Dumbledore se giraba para ver a los otros dos.

-'Creo que tendremos una platica muy pronto en mi oficina'- le mando una mirada a Sirius.-'Debería estar ahí en unos 15 minutos, y James'.- miro a James directamente.-'Hazme el favor de hacerte cargo de que Lily este presente, esto también le concierne a ella.'-

James asintió en entendimiento y vio como un Dumbledore estresado se retiraba. Sirius no hizo ningún comentario sobre haber escuchado lo que Dumbledore dijo pero se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la red Flú.

James suspiro pesadamente y puso los ojos en blanco. Esto solo era el principio de un día muy largo. Después de guardar su varita, también tomo algo del polvo Flú.

-'¡Hogwarts, La oficina del Director!'-

SsosSsosSosS

Hola!

Perdón por el retraso pero he estado pasando muy malos momentos (mi abuela estuvo internada y después de un mes falleció, mi tío esta siendo dializado, mi hermano comienza a dar signos de tener traumas psicológicos… no tener ganas de nada, ni siquiera de escribir mis demás historias…) Como sea, aquí esta el capi trece y me alegra que les este gustando…Y como recompenza... el proximo cap esta más largo que estos... creo que son como unas 23 hojas o lago así. No recuerdo muy bien...

Muchas gracias a:

Arkasha (La autora me dio el premiso, solo que desea saber cual es tu cuenta en para leer la historia) **Elemento Reload, **Carolina, **2, **Daniela, **Heny Potter, **Dark Aretmisa (A la autora y a mí nos gusta que adores el fic, gracias por el apoyo) **p-potter, **Helen Black Potter, **Sailor Alluminem Siren, **María**, Hikari Katsuragi,** Tabatha, **Hermlils,** Ginebra, **Rai-Potter** y Maryn Kimura.

Intentaré contestarles por el nuevo método… junto con los que me dejen su e-mail!

Muchas Gracias a todos!


	14. El Niño de la Profecía

Okay, esta bien. Siento el retraso pero el capítulo tampoco estaba muy corto que digamos, al final no resultaron ser las 23 pags. Que creía, sino 31! (Más notas al final del capítulo)

_Disclaimer¿Hay necesidad de repetirlo?_

**Capítulo 14: El niño de la Profecía.**

James se agarro su adolorida cabeza. Aun después de 19 años viajando por la red Flú no sabía como aterrizar decentemente. Algo que tal vez James Potter nunca logre.

-'No pareces muy elegante hay, compañero'- comento Sirius con un tono extrañamente amargo en él, desde la silla. James se resigno a no mirarlo.

-'Tu tampoco luces muy bien por el tono que usas'- remarcó James para el disgusto de Sirius.

-'¡Estoy seguro que tu tampoco lo harías si te hubieras visto a ti también morir!'- grito Sirius con amargura. James se sintió mal por el tono de su voz. Miro a un no agradable Sirius serio.

-'¡Hey!... Se que debe ser duro…'-

-'No, no sabes'- gruño-'Nadie lo sabe¡todos piensan que lo saben pero no!'- con esto, le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo.

James movió su cabeza, sentía una migraña venir. En todos estos años, en los que había conocido a Sirius, nunca había tenido que lidiar con este lado de él, pero él sabía una cosa: un frío amargo y depresivo Sirius Black nunca traían algo bueno.

-'¡Bien¡No sé, tal vez la siguiente vez no me preocuparé por confortar a mi mejor amigo por que no sé que se siente el mirar a alguien que amas en problemas!'- se dejo caer en el asiento que estaba a un lado de Sirius, de quien sus hombros se dejaron caer.

-'Lo siento'- fue todo lo que murmuro en respuesta.

James estuvo tentado a dejar ver una media sonrisa pero ello se torno en una mueca-'Esta bien'-

-'No, no lo esta. Estaba siendo un imbécil'-

James sintió una sonrisa extenderse por sus labios.-'Verdad'-

Un silencio profundo se encontró con estas palabras. Otro momento de tensión pareció aposentarse entre ellos…

-'Prongs ¿No se supone que tienes que mandar traer a Lily o algo parecido?'-

James salto de la silla.-'Maldición… Lo olvide completamente. Ahora regreso.'- camino hasta el enorme chimenea y tomo tantito polvo flú.

-'Arg, odio hacer esto, me hace sentir enfermo.'- dijo para la pequeña sorpresa de Sirius antes de tirar el polvo al fuego. Tosiendo un poco metió su cabeza y grito.-'Godric's Hollow'-

Su cabeza pareció dar vueltas incontrolablemente mientras iba a su destino. El fresco olor de algo horneado llego a su nariz mientras olía por su casa. Lily estaba, obviamente, cocinando algo.

-'¿Lily¿Tienes un momento?'-

Lily Potter salió de la cocina con un delantal azul pálido que llevaba la leyenda "Besa a la cocinera". Un par de preocupados ojos esmeralda se encontraron con él.

-'¿James¿Qué pasa¿Todo esta bien? Pensé que estarías trabajando hasta las 9:00 hoy'-

-'Bueno'- comenzó. Realmente, no sabía por donde empezar así que pensó que sería mejor traerla a Hogwarts así Dumbledore sería capaz de explicar las cosas mejor.-'Tu-tuvimos un pequeño… pequeño problema en el trabajo y Dumbledore quiere que lo veamos en su oficina ahora para discutir eso'-

Ella levantó una ceja-'¿Y por que esto me tiene que envolver a mí?'-

-'Por que era otra Aparición…'- empezó pero paro al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-'Oh'- fue todo lo que dijo-'Esta bien, estaré ahí en unos cuantos minutos pero primero déjame terminar algo'-

James asintió y la vio irse con un nudo en su estómago antes de sacar la cabeza de la chimenea. Un sentimiento de alivio le recorrió la espalda mientras se estiraba por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

-'¿Bien¿Dónde esta?'-demandó Sirius.

James se rió ante la impaciencia de su mejor amigo. –'Esta bien, viene en camino.'- Sirius volteo su cabeza con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas y miro por la ventana que esta a un lado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

James tomo asiento a un lado de su amigo. Lo estudio cuidadosamente.

En todo parecía como muerto, como el otro Sirius que habían visto hoy, el vivaz bromista Gryffindor había parado de ser despreocupado de repente. Le daba tristeza ver a alguien tan comúnmente positivo tan triste. Aunque James no podía reprochárselo. Él estaría igual si se hubiera visto a sí mismo morir.

Una gran llama apareció mientras Lily Potter salía de la chimenea, mientras esta se quitaba las cenizas de su nueva ropa.

-'Jamás me acostumbrare a usar esto'- gruño Lily dejándose caer en la silla que esta al lado de James.

-'Así que… ¿Alguien de ustedes me va a informar sobre que fue lo que vieron?'-cuando el silencio fue lo que le contesto, suspiro en frustración.-'¿Alguien va a responderme o ha muerto alguien?'- dijo sarcásticamente.

Obviamente, ella había tocado un nervio. Los dos aurors se habían tensado al oír la palabra "muerto". La boca de Lily se abrió en pánico.

-'Na-nadie murió ¿Ve-verdad?'- murmuro lentamente. Nadie le respondió pero esto pareció suficiente para ella, para que se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Otro rugido de la chimenea anunció la llegada del Director. Camino hasta su largo escritorio lleno de papeles y extraños instrumentos. Parecía que se tomaba su tiempo mientras sacaba una hoja de papel y comenzaba a escribir antes de acordarse de sus presencias.

-'Veo que lo hicieron seguro.'-

James bufó a su intento por romper la atmósfera. Algo muy muggle, no que tuviera problemas con ellos, claro.

-'Pienso que, Albus, lo mejor sería ir al grano'- dijo Sirius crudamente. Lily le mando una mirada. Dumbledore pareció suspirar profundamente como si parecía que eso ayudaría a la situación.

-'Alas, creo que si sería lo mejor sino abordo un tema tan interesante'- hizo una pausa.-'pero deben saber que todo lo que les diga no…'-

Un gran ruido hizo que el grupo saltara y volteara a ver a la chimenea, observaron la llegada de alguien inesperado.

La Aparición de Harry Potter lo había hecho sin elegancia en la oficina, su cara estaba contorsionada por la pérdida mientras mirada desesperado a la oficina. Ellos continuaron viendo en un silencio impresionados mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y trataba de abrirla, la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. No funciono.

Harry dio un fuerte gruñido que hubiera hecho asustar a James si no hubiese visto antes este lado de él. Harry continúo mirando a la puerta como si tratara de quemar y hacer un hoyo en ella. Las pinturas comenzaron a murmurar incoherencias entre ellas al ver quien había llegado. Harry las ignoro.

Finalmente, las pinturas parecieron comprender al ver que el se había girado y las miraba. –'Callense'- siseó vehemente.

Phineas Nigellus, el antepasado de Sirius le dio una mirada aburrida a Harry. Sus dedos acariciando el final de sus mangas.

-'Ah¿Así que Dumbledore ha decidido volver a hacer acto de presencia¿O quiere que le mande un mensaje a mi tátara tataranieto?'-

Harry frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y eligió ignorarlo. O simplemente no sabía que decir. Como sea, él se mantuvo en silencio.

Dio una vuelta por la oficina y trato de abrir la puerta de nuevo, aunque no funciono.

-'Espero que esto signifique el Director regresa. Ha sido mortalmente aburrido aquí, sin él.'- reporto Phineas en un tono de arrogancia aburrida.

Harry bufo e ¿Hizo rechinar sus dientes? James no lo podía creer. Todo lo que estaba tratando de saber o sacar a la luz era que estaba haciendo Harry ahí… a menos que esto siguiera los eventos del ministerio. Lanzo un grito apagado al pensar que a este lugar fue a donde le mando Dumbledore. ¿Pero por que la pintura dijo que Dumbledore estaba perdido? No hacía mucho sentido.

Harry gruño de nuevo y pateo la puerta. Un latido pareció penetrar su pie mientras ahogaba un grito, un signo del dolor en su pie.

Una mirada de cansancio del mundo pareció atravesar su cara. Sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, como si hubiera visto mucho en poco tiempo. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda estaban apagados. Parecía que sombras negras lo lamieran como una ola. Los secretos parecían flotar alrededor de él como viento, otro misterio que sería descubierto. Otro gran pregunta del mundo sería resuelta.

Los delgados brazos de Harry mostraban cicatrices y heridas. Manchas de sangre estaban esparcidas sobre ellas y una larga cicatriz parecía sobre salir a través de su manga.

James duramente pudo tener tiempo para preguntarse como las obtuvo y se sintió depresivo acerca del triste estado que mostraba su hijo cuando otra figura los sorprendió con su presencia.

La aparición de Dumbledore salió elegantemente de la chimenea sin nada de las características llamas del polvo flú. James solo tuvo un momento para pensar en ello hasta caer su atención cayo en otro escena. Aún así, nadie decía nada.

Harry parecía que no quería hablar con Dumbledore mientras lo miraba con odio. Ellos se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Dumbledore dejo gentilmente a Fawkes en su percha. Un pequeño chillido vino de él al par en que Dumbledore se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta su escritorio, donde se sentó lentamente. Harry continúo ignorándolo.

-'Bueno, Harry'- dijo finalmente-'Estara alegre de saber que ninguno de tus amigos ha sufrido graves daños por los eventos de esta noche'-

James encontró que no le gusto la forma en que Dumbledore le hacía saber a Harry cuan peligrosas fueron sus acciones. ¡Por Merlín! El chico acababa de perder a su padrino.

Harry no pareció ponerle atención mientras una mirada de culpabilidad y tristeza lo embragaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore suspiro fuertemente y miro a Harry directamente a la cara (o lo más que podía por que Harry no lo miraba)

-'Entiendo como te sientes, Harry'-

James hizo una mueca de dolor… esto no iba a hacer nada bonito…

Finalmente, Harry volvió en sí mientras rechinaba los dientes con coraje. –'No, no lo entiende'-

-'Harry'- nuevamente suspiro fuertemente como si eso levantara la atmósfera de estrés y emociones-'No tienes por que tener vergüenza sobre lo que estas sintiendo'- Harry le mando una mirada durativa.-'Por el contrario, el hecho de que puedas sentir de esta forma es tu mas grande fuerza'-

-'¿Mi mas grande fuerza, eh?'- repitió enojado-'No tiene idea… no sabe…'-

Una piedra pareció caer dentro del estómago de James al ver el coraje en los ojos de su hijo.

-'¿Qué es lo que no sé?'- solo en el modo en que lo dijo Dumbledore hizo enojar a James. ¿No veía que esto no era una conversación de la hora del té sino una acerca de la muerte y demás?

Harry estaba temblando por suprimir el enojo mientras lentamente volteaba su cabeza hacia Dumbledore –'No quiero hablar sobre como me siento¿vale?'-

-'Harry, el dolor te prueba que aún sigues siendo humano, el dolor es parte de ser humano…'-

James hizo una mueca de dolor. Este era el último strike.

-'¡ENTONCES-NO-QUIER-SER-HUMANO!'- rugió Harry mientras tomaba un delicado instrumento de plata y lo lanzaba a través de cuarto, donde se quebró en millones de piezas. La mayoría de los retratos dejaron escapar un grito mientras otros negaban en desaprobación.

-'¡NO-ME-IMPORTA'- grito Harry a los retratos. Lily temblo a su lado.-'¡YA-HE-TENIDO-SUFICIENTE¡HE-VISTO-SUFICIENTE! YA NO ME IMPORTA MAS'-

Después, golpeo la pequeña mesa en donde el objeto que tiro había estado previamente, la mesa se doblo y se quebro en dos.

James estaba sorprendido de ver a Dumbledore, quien a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo la calma y dejaba que Harry demoliera su oficina, el coraje que estaba sintiendo por el hombre se desvaneció al ver la mirada en sus ojos…

-'Te importa'-dijo Dumbledore con cuidado.-'Te importa tanto que sientes que te vas a morir de dolor…'-

-'¡NO ES CIERTO!'-el corazón de Harry se apretó y fue todo lo que Lily necesito para comenzar a sollozar. James le paso un brazo por los hombros de manera tranquilizante pero eso solo logro deprimirlo más.

-'Oh, si es cierto'- Dumbledore continuo con voz firme.-'Ahora has perdido a tu madre, a tu padre y a la persona mas cercana a un padre que has tenido. Claro que te importa'-

El silencio fue al encuentro de estas palabras después de este argumento. Todos ellos estaban muertos.

Nadie era capaza de pronunciar palabra. James no sabía si era capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque pudiera. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco.

-'¡USTED NO SABE COMO ME SIENTO!'- rugió Harry de nuevo.-'SOLO PARADO HAY…USTED…!'-

Pero de repente la palabras no fueron suficientes para Harry mientras se volteaba y corría hasta le puerta y jalaba la manija para poder irse. No soportaba estar ahí mas tiempo… quería salir…

James se trago sus lágrimas que le bloqueaban la vista. No quería ver a su hija así… Todo lo que quería era que todos fueran felices… Finalmente, se dio por vencido… dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Y por lo que parecía, los cuatro se habían dado por vencidos de luchar por detener sus lagrimas.

-'Dejeme salir.'-gruño Harry con una calma forzada en sus palabras.

La respuesta de Dumbledore los dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-'No'-

Dumbledore también parecía sorprendido por lo que dijo su aparición.

-'Dejeme salir'- volvió a gruñir de nuevo.

Pero nuevamente se encontró con la misma respuesta.

-'No'-

Harry parecía estrujarse el cerebro para decir las palabras correctas, sus sacudidas no habían parado desde que había gritado.-'Si no… si me mantiene aquí… si no me deja salir…'-

-'Si eso significa que destruyas todas mis posesiones, tengo muchas comoquiera'- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente pero James pudo detectar un tono de cansancio y tristeza irradiando del hombre más viejo.

-'De-je-me sa-lir'- Harry le dijo forzándole por tercera vez. SU voz era igual de fría y calmada que la de Dumbledore.

-'No hasta que haya dicho lo que tengo que decir'- dijo Dumbledore.

James estaba asombrado, Harry había tratado de torturar a Dumbledore. Nunca había visto a alguien intentarlo…

-'Usted… NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGA QUE DECIR'- rugió Harry-'No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengo que decir'-

-'Lo harás.'- comenzó de nuevo Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no solo dejaba ir a Harry¡Por el amor de Dios, el chico acaba de perder a su padrino!

-'Por que no estas enojado conmigo ni la mitad de lo que deberías estar. Si vas a atacarme, y se que estas muy cerca de hacerlo, quiero saber que me lo gané'-

Harry estaba ahora mirándolo con coraje y confusión y pensando si el hombre estaba loco tal y como la gente creía.

James también estaba curioso por saber que era eso tan importante que no parecía poder esperar hasta que Harry se sintiera mejor.

-'¿De qué esta habl…?'-

-'Es mi culpa que Sirius muriera'- aclaro Dumbledore claramente. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre de Sirius.-'O tal vez casi toda mi culpa, no seré tan arrogante para tomarla toda. Sirius fue un bravo, inteligente y energético hombre, y ese tipo de hombres no se contentan con sentarse en casa mientras que creen que otros, están en peligro. Tú nunca debiste de haber creído ni por un segundo que era necesario ir al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si hubiera sido abierto contigo, Harry, como lo debería de haber hecho, tú nunca… tu lo hubieras sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort trataría de atraerte al departamento de misterios y tu nunca hubieras caído en su trampa. Y Sirius no hubiera ido detrás de ti. Eso cae sobre mí y solo sobre mí'-

Harry seguía parado con su mano en la perilla, su cara era una mezcla de una tristeza pasiva y entusiasmo que brillaba en sus ojos por saber la verdad. Una verdad que había estado escondida desde hacía mucho tiempo. James se estremeció involuntariamente al ver la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de su hijo. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le ocultaban para que se viera así?

-'Sientate, por favor'-

Harry pareció respirar profundamente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que Dumbledore le señalo.

James casi rió ante la ironía de recordar que era en esa silla en la que se había sentado. Gracias a Dios que se habían levantado. El sentimiento de congelamiento no era una muy agradable experiencia.

-'Harry te debo una explicación'- comenzó Dumbledore indeciso.-'una explicación de los errores de un hombre viejo. Ahora, por lo que veo que he hecho y no hecho, con la gran estima que te tengo y todos los errores que he hecho por mi edad. No puedes saber como los ancianos piensan o sientes pero un viejo hombre es culpable si olvida que significa ser joven… y parece ser que yo lo olvide.

Harry seguía en la misma posición, brazos cruzados y al cabeza un poco ladeada, como si estuviera viendo a un cubo de hielo.

-'Creo que empezó todo hace 15 años'- comenzó Dumbledore-'cuando vi la cicatriz en tu frente, lo que quería decir. Quería decir que ese era la conexión forjada entre tú y Voldemort'-

-'Ya me dijo esto antes, profesor.'-La voz de Harry era corta y quería ir al grano. Parecía que ya no le importaba. El corazón de James se encogió.

-'Sí'- dijo Dumbledore como disculpándose.-'sí, pero fue después de que tú te volvieras a unir al mundo Mágico, que yo estaba correcto, y que tu cicatriz te daba advertencias cuando estaba Voldemort cerca de ti, o cuando este sentía una emoción muy fuerte.'-

-'Lo sé'- dijo Harry cansadamente.

-'Y esta habilidad tuya –para detectar la presencia de Voldemort aún cuando esta disgustado y saber que esta sintiendo cuando sus emociones son grandes- Se ha hecho más y más fuerte desde que Voldemort regreso a su cuerpo con todos sus poderes'- James y compañía escucharon atentamente mientras digerían la información.-'Recientemente'- continuo Dumbledore-'Me di cuenta de que Voldemort que esta conexión entre ustedes existe. Y más seguro es, que llego un momento en que entraste tan lejos a us mente y pensamientos que sintió tu presencia. Por cierto, estoy hablando de la noche en que fuiste testigo del ataque del Sr. Weasley'-

-'Sí, Snape me dijo'- murmuro Harry.

Sirius frunció el entre cejo cuando Snivellus fue mencionado.

-'Profesor Snape, Harry'- le corrigió Dumbledore rápidamente.-'¿Pero acaso no te preguntaste por que no te explique esto yo¿Por qué no te enseñe Occlumencey¿Por qué no te he mirado mucho en estoes meses?'-

La cabeza de Harry pareció levantarse ante esto. James también se estaba sintiendo muy curiosos ante esto. ¿Por qué ignoraría a Harry durante meses? No había mucho sentido. Daba la impresión de que Harry era una persona importante en la Guerra… algo que James no quería que pasara.

-'Sí'- murmuro finalmente Harry.-'Si, me lo he preguntado'-

Lily resopló.-'Bueno, yo también lo he hecho, quiero decir, eso fue algo rudo Albus'-

Dumbledore le ofreció una mirada de disculpa antes continuar mirando la escena desde donde estaba. Realmente no quería sentarse más en su silla mientras la aparición estaba en ella. Sentarse en una alberca de hielo no sonaba nada apetecible.

-'Ya ves'- continuo Dumbledore-'Yo creía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Voldemort intentará forzarte para entrar en tu mente, manipularte y mandarte indirectas a través de tus pensamientos, y yo no quería mandarle más incentivos para hacer eso. Estaba seguro de que sí se daba cuenta de que nuestra relación fue –o aún es- más estrecha de la que un maestro y un pupilo deberían tener, vería una oportunidad y te usaría para espiarme. Tenía miedo de las formas en que te usaría, la posibilidad de que intentara poseerte. Harry, creo que estaba en lo correcto al pensar en que Voldemort te usaría de tal forma. En raras ocasiones, cuando hacíamos contacto visual, pienso que vi una sombra de él en tus ojos…'-

Harry pareció contemplar algo, como si su memoria se atascara mientras veía a Dumbledore de nuevo. James se pregunto si alguna vez tendría alguna oportunidad de hablar con Harry. Ahora mismo no era como si no lo pudiera ver, pero al menos James lo podía oía. Miró al estómago de Lily y sonrío alegre. Al menos, Harry seguía con ellos.

-'…Voldemort te pudo poseer, como ha demostrado esta noche, aunque no hubiese sido mi destrucción. Hubiera sido la tuya. El creyó que cuando te poseyera por el poco tiempo que lo hizo, que yo te sacrificaría a ti con la esperanza de matarlo. Ya ves, He estado tratando, en el hecho de distanciarme de ti, de protegerte. Los errores de un hombre viejo…'-

Harry estuvo en silencio. La triste mirada en sus ojos seguía ahí, pero la comprensión comenzaba a brillar en sus oscuros ojos verde esmeralda…

-'Sirius me dijo que sentiste una serpiente el día del ataque a Arthur Weasley'- miro directamente a Harry, quien mirada tercamente al escritorio.-'… En ese momento supe que mi mayor miedo se estaba cumpliendo, Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que te podía usar. En un intento de armarte contra los asaltos de Voldemort a tu mente, arregle las lecciones de Occlumencey con el profesor Snape'-

Sirius miro al Dumbledore de su presente.-'¿Qué-estabas-pensando?'-dijo lentamente.-'No ves que el grasiento…'-

-'¡Sirius!'- Le siseo Lily.

Enfurruñado, Sirius se cruzo de brazos y volvió a mirar la escena. Su anterior posición de melancolía se apodero de él una vez más.

-'… El profesor Snape descubrió que habías estado soñando con la puerta del departamento de misterios por meses. Claro, Voldemort había estado obsesionado con la posibilidad de escuchar la profecía desde que regreso a su cuerpo; y mientras el pensaba en la puerta, tu también lo hacías, aunque no supieras por que lo hacías.'-

Harry se removió un poco en su silla. Su postura y su expresión eran igual que las de Sirius. James hubiera encontrado esto chistoso si no hubieran estado en una situación tan seria.

-'… Y luego vista a Rookwood, quien trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios antes de ser arrestado, diciéndole a Voldemort lo que ahora sabemos, que las profecías que guarda el ministerio de Magia están protegidas fuertemente. Solo la gente a la que se refiere la profecía puede tomarla de los estantes sin volverse loco; en este caso, Voldemort se tendría que entrar por sí mismo al ministerio de Magia y arriesgarse a revelarse- y la otra sería que te arriesgaras a ir. Se convirtió en una gran urgencia que aprendieras Occlumencey'-

Harry parecía extremadamente incomodo y culpable de lo que estaba pasando.-'Pero no lo hice'- murmuro.-'No practique, no me importo, pude haber parado de tener esos sueños, Hermione me decía que lo hiciera así jamás me hubiera podido engañar y llevarme hasta allá y… Sirius no hubiera… Sirius no hubiera…'-

Harry se calló y miró al suelo. James tuvo la impresión de que a su hijo no le gustaba llorar y que odiaba sentirse débil, como si tuviera que probar algo.

-'Trate de checar que él realmente se había llevado a Sirius. Fui a la oficina de Umbridge y hable con Kreacher por el fuego y dijo que Sirius no estaba ahí ¡Que se había ido!'-

Sirius gruño. James no necesitaba saber por que. Sabía que su mejor amigo odiaba todo lo relacionado con con su familia, incluso los elfos domésticos, pero esto era otra cosa que agregar a su lista de odio.

-'Kreacher mintió'- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente.-'No eres su amo, así que te podía mentir sin la necesidad de auto-castigarse. Kreacher intento que tu fueras al ministerio de magia.'-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.-'¿Me mando a propósito?'-

-'Oh, sí; Kreacher, temo, ha estado sirviendo a más de una amo por meses'-

Harry levanto una ceja en confusión. James también notó que su hijo de repente estaba muy interesado –'¿Cómo?'-

-'Kreacher vio su oportunidad poco antes de Navidad'- dijo Dumbledore-'Cuando, aparentemente, Sirius le gritó "Fuera" él se tomo la palabra de Sirius y la interpreto como una orden para dejar la casa. Fue con el único miembro Black por el cual el quedaba respeto… La prima de Sirius, Narcisa, hermana de Bellatrix y esposa de Lucius Malfoy…'-

Harry se puso tenso cuando supo de que iba todo esto…

-'¿Cómo sabe acerca de todo esto?'- dijo Harry

James frunció el ceño. Él también quería saber…

-'Anoche, Kreacher me lo dijo'- informo Dumbledore-'Ya ves, cuando le diste al profesor Snape la advertencia se dio cuenta de que habías tenido una visión de Sirius atrapado en el Departamento de Misterios. Él, como ti, se apresuro a contactar a Sirius. Supongo que tendré que explicar que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tiene métodos de comunicación más seguros que el fuego de la oficina de Dolores Umbridge. El profesor Snape encontro que Sirius estaba vivo y a salvo en Grimmauld Place.'-

Harry, vio James, parecía más enfermo con esta información. Probablemente la culpa, concluyó.

-'… Como sea, cuando tu no regresaste de tu intromisión en el bosque con Dolores Umbridge, el profesor Snape se preocupo de que tu siguieras creyendo que Sirius estaba aún cautivo en las manos de Lord Voldemort. Alerto a ciertos Miembros de la Orden'-

Sirius y James arrugaron su nariz en señal de asco y sorpresa ¿Snivellus se estaba preocupando por el hijo de James Potter? Tal vez, él era extremadamente importante en esa guerra como parecía ser… el pensamiento no les trajo tranquilidad alguna a los dos.

-'… Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonos, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Remus Lupin estaban en los cuarteles cuando hizo contacto. Todos accedieron a ir en tu ayuda. El profesor Snape le pidió a Sirius que se quedara en los cuarteles para decirme que había pasado por si venía en algún momento. Mientras tanto, el profesor Snape intento buscarte por el bosque. Pero Sirius no se quiso quedar ahí mientras los otros iban a buscarte. Le delegó la tarea a Kreacher de decirme que era lo que había pasado. Y así fue cuando llegue a Grimmauld Place poco después de que se fueran al Ministerio, fue el elfo el que me dijo –entre risas y carcajadas- al lugar al que Sirius había ido.'-

Harry palideció. Y fue en ese entonces que James notó el repentino cambio de las apariciones. En vez de las blancuzcas místicas cosas que eran antes, ahora eran más sólidas. Sus formas estaban tomando una forma tridimensional, y parecían coloreados fantasmas. La transparencia que quedaba y el hecho de que podías atravesarlos era la única diferencia entre ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un frío presentimiento recorrió a James y de repente, no quiso saberlo…

-'… ¿estaba riendo?'- el pálido Harry dijo en un susurro horrorificado.

-'Oh, sí'- dijo Dumbledore con una expresión de tristeza.-'Sabes que Kreacher no era capaz de traicionarnos del todo. No era el Guardián Secreto de la Orden, no podía darles a los Malfoy todo lo que sabíamos o comentarles algún plan confidencial de la orden. Estaba atado por los encantamientos de su especie, lo que quiere decir que no podía desobedecer una orden directa su amo, Sirius'-

Sirius bufó, o algo por el estilo que sonó suspicazmente a Si, seguramente.

-'… Pero le dio a Narcissa información del tipo que es muy valiosa para Voldemort, parecía que el hecho de que Sirius lo repitiera mucho, se volvió trivial.'-

-'¿Cómo que?'- pregunto Harry interesado, y con una mirada de preocupación.

-'Como que el hecho de que la persona que más le importaba a Sirius en el mundo eras tú'-dijo Dumbledore lentamente.

James, Lily y Dumbledore le mandaron rápidas miradas al silencioso Sirius. El corazón de james se rompió otra vez a la triste pero feliz sonrisa que estaba reflejándose en sus ojos y labios. Con su corazón saltando, se dio cuenta cuán leal y cuidador era su amigo. Es verdad que la infancia de Sirius no había sido muy placentera que digamos y no le había gustado hablar sobre ellos pero la personalidad y lealtad le decía a James que él era diferente a toda su espantosa familia. Sus simples gestos de hacer bromas y provocar que la gente sonriera en el peor de los momentos que se avecinaban era una de sus más grandes virtudes. Su fuerte terquedad siempre se mostraba de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía, mostraba parte de su familia en él. Los Black's eran muy tercos, era una de las cosas muy bien aprendidas.

Sí, una apreciativa parte del corazón de James era para el amor y lealtad de sus mejores amigos. Era verdad que jugaba con las chicas y filtraba como si no fuera a haber un mañana, sin tomar en cuenta su mirada justa, y esa personalidad que lo hacía parecer un chico fácil, y normalmente lo era. Pero en tiempos como este, cambiaba totalmente. Su persona echaba la risa y bromas a un lado y parecía como duro como una roca. Se convertía en su nombre.- solo eso, Serio.

James especulaba que tenía algo que ver con vivir en una familia que odiaba lo muggle. El culto frío de esnobs de Voldemort. Diferente a su amada familia muggle, Sirius casi nunca mostraba lágrimas, era fuerte y determinado. Parecía sentir que alguien en el tenía que ser siempre fuerte, y era verdad. Serían completamente inservibles si todos se quebrantaran y no supieran que hacer. Así pues, Sirius había tomado la tarea en sus manos de ser el fuerte y juntarlos a todos. Pero ahora…

James suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello de forma cansada. Ahora su amigo no estaba siendo el mismo, figuró que estas apariciones y el hecho de verse morir tenían algo que ver con esto. Quería decir, él tal vez se sentiría igual si fuera él… se sentía mal siendo él mismo en ese instante. Era dura saber que tu hijo estaba sufriendo y lo pero de todo… verlo ahogarse de dolor cuando lo único que puedes hacer es sentarte y ver en lugar de correr y abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no estaba solo… pero no podía y eso hería.

Pero el solo hecho de que Sirius Black, en un futuro pondría todo de lado por Harry, hacía que su corazón saltara hasta su atraganta. Aún cuando el no podría hacerse cargo de Harry como se prometió que lo haría, Sirius lo reemplazaría.

Quitándose una lágrima, James recordó la promesa que Sirius le hizo el otro día después de que le dijeran a sus amigos que Lily estaba embarazada, y que supieron de Harry.

Flash Back.

James estaba sentado en su estancia hablando animadamente con su mejor amigo. Lily estaba en la cocina cocinando algo que olía realmente bien, y James sintió como si el mundo girara en divertidos círculos cuando recordaba a su hijo. Harry.

Lucia como él. Como un gemelo identico. Claro que él no podía decir detalles dado que la aparición fue borrosa, pero aún así era emocionante.

Pensamientos de crecer y vivir con Harry, rodeado de amor, risas y los locos merodeadores. Cada Navidad la pasarían bien y cada verano se irían a viajar a través del mundo… dejando todas las torturas de Voldemort detrás.

La vida parecía sonreírle de tan lejos.

Algo, detrás de su mente, lo estaba punzando dolorosamente. Un pensamiento que no había ni siquiera pasado por su mente, pero sabía que algún día tendría que ponerse a pensar en el.

¿Qué si él no estaba con Harry?

El pensamiento lo mataba, y tenía la esperanza de que ese día no llegara. Pero sí pasaba algo necesitaba que alguien amara a Harry… solo como él y Lily podían hacerlo.

Mucha gente paso por su mente, pero solo uno le llamo la atención y estaba sentado justo delante de él, hablando y riendo con sus ojos alegres y fé cruzando su rostro… James no quería sonar deprimente. Pero necesitaba hacer esto…

-'Hey ¿Padfoot?'-

Sirius sonrío por el Viejo apodo que solían usar en la escuela para cada uno.-¿Sí, Prongsie?'-

James sonrío débilmente pero no podía encontrar algo dentro de él APRA reír. No quería hacer esto…

-'Necesito hablarte de… Harry'-

Sirius le puso atención de inmediato. La risa desapareció de sus ojos. Y estaba poniendo atención totalmente. James estaba un poco sorprendido.

-'Sí¿Qué paso con Harry?'-

-'Bueno…'- la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar. Pero supuso que el principio sería un buen lugar.-'¿Tú sabes que confío en ti completamente?'-

La pregunta pareció atrapara a Sirius con la guardia baja. Su alegría se desvaneció rápidamente en preocupación y curiosidad.-'¡Claro que lo sé¿Por qué preguntas?'-

-'Por que…'- suspiro y se rasco la cabeza. Esto iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. –'Yo… yo solo quería saber…'- James sacudió su cabeza y comenzó desde otro punto.

-'Se que me amas a mi y a Lily como tu propia familia, bueno, tal vez no como tu propia familia pero… tu entiendes lo que quiero decir.'-

Sirius bufó ante esto pero lo dejo seguir en silencio.

-'… y se por el hecho de que morirías por nosotros que serías capaz de retroceder y sacrificarte si eso significa salvarnos…'-

Sirius no dijo nada pero seguía escuchando y James tomo eso como un "sigue".

-'La verdad, Sirius, es que confío en ti con todo mi corazón, se que puedes amar a un niño cual sea su nombre o apellido, no importa si es un Malfoy, por que no eres un frío corazón bastardo como tu… familia'-

Sirius asintió, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad y con una gran amor que le mostró a James como sus palabras lo habían afectado.

-'Y quiero que me prometas… que si… que si algo… algo nos llega a pasar a mi o a Lily… tu…. Tu velarías… por Harry'-

James finalmente vio hacia su amigo otra vez con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, observo que la mirada de Sirius derretía su corazón.

Sirius no tuvo ninguna vacilación a la hora de contestar. –'Lo sabes James, sabes que daría mi vida por ti y tu familia. Haría todo por ayudarte y mostrarte cuanto me importas, inclusive le serviría a ese malvado mago si también lo quieres, solo para que sepas cuanto me importas'-

El brillo de los ojos de James con lágrimas no derramadas, algo que casi nunca ocurría, él era normalmente una persona alegre, pero esto era demasiado.

-'Ya amo a Harry, y me amaría ser parte de su vida si me dejaran, me encantaría venir y calmarlo y decirle que no hay ningún monstruo debajo de la cama si algo les llegara a pasar'-

Una lágrima resbalo por las mejillas de ambos. Lo dureza y estrechez de su unión estaba comenzando a mostrarse.

-'Te lo prometo'-

James sonrío, una sonrisa verdadera, algo que casi nunca pasaba desde el alzamiento del Dark Lord. Una risa que Sirius Orion Black recordaría por el resto de su vida. Solo la mirada en los ojos de James cuando le dijo cuanto le importaban el y su familia, en especial su futuro ahijado. Era suficiente para hacer que Sirius soltara un leve sollozo que fue pasado inadvertido por James.

La sonrisa de James se convirtió una risilla mientras atraía a su amiga hacia él. –'Ven aquí'-

Revolvió el cabello semi-largo de Sirius.-'…Gracias Siri'-

El nombre acortado era algo que no mucha gente usaba para llamarlo pero aún así rió. –'No hay pro…blema'- pudo decir.

La compañía confortable silenciosa que los siguió era algo que recordarían en sus corazones, el amor de una amistad que corría muy dentro de ellos que no cabía ni aunque excavaran millones de metros.

Fin Flash Back

La memoria se disolvió lentamente y James miro a su amigo, una sonrisa de recordatorio y agradecimiento se formo en su cara al darse cuenta de lo leal que Sirius había sido con guardar su promesa. Y el hecho de cómo s preocupaba por Harry… le hacían querer llorar.

La escena que se formaba ante él seguía su curso y James se sintió muy agradecido por dentro.

-'Como el hecho de que habías llegado a considerar a Sirius como una mezcla de padre y hermano. Voldemort sabía ya, claro, que Sirius estaba en la Orden y que tu sabías donde estaba pero al información que le dio Kreacher le hizo darse cuenta de que la única persona por la que darías todo por salvar era Sirius Black.'-

Harry pareció insensible nuevamente. James miró una vez más a su amigo con una honda emoción dentro de él, los ojos de Sirius nunca dejando la figura de Harry.

-'Así que…'- comenzó Harry.-'Cuando le pregunte a Kreacher si Sirius estaba ahí…'-

-'Los Malfoy, estaban indudablemente bajo las instrucciones de Voldemort, le dijeron a Kreacher que encontrara un modo de mantener a Sirius ocupado cuando tú tuvieras la visión de que estaba siendo torturado. Luego, si tu decidías checar si Sirius estaba en la casa o no, Kreacher podía pretender que no lo estaba. Kreacher hirió a el hipogrifo Buckbeak ayer, y en el momento en que tu apareaste en el fuego, Sirius estaba arribas curándolo'-

La mirada enferma en la cara de Harry era para nada discreta y lo único que James quería era, para mal, abrazarlo…

-'Y… ¿Kreacher le dijo esto?... ¿Riéndose?'-Susurro Harry.

-'No era su deseo el contarme'-dijo Dumbledore.-'ero soy lo suficientemente fuere en Legilimens para saber cuando me mienten y claro, lo persuadí de que me contará toda la historia, antes e que me fuese para el Departamento de Misterios'-

-'Y'- murmuro Harry-'Y Hermione nos decía que fuésemos agradables con él.'-

James hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio los puños de Harry sobre su regazo, parecía muy enojado. Bueno… él también lo estaría… actualmente, lo estaba para ser sinceros…

-'Ella estaba en lo correcto Harry'- interrumpió abruptamente Dumbledore.-'Le advertí a Sirius, cuando nos mudamos a Grimmuld Place como nuestro cuartel, que Kreacher debería ser tratado con amabilidad y respeto. También le dije que Kreacher podría ser peligroso. Pienso que Sirius no me tomo en serio, o que tan siquiera vio en Kreacher los sentimientos de un Humano…'-

-'No… usted… diga… No… no hable… acerca de Sirius… de ese modo'- la respiración de Harry era dificultosa y el coraje que sentía eran signos de los mucho que le importaba Sirius. James se sintió orgulloso de su hijo y de la lealtad que tenía.

-'Kreacher es un mentiroso… tonto… se lo merecía…'-

-'Kreacher es lo que es por los magos, Harry'- Dijo Dumbledore gentilmente de forma forzada.-'Si, es una lástima. Su existencia ha sido tan miserable como la de tu amigo Lobby. Estaba forzado a obedecer a Sirius por que él era el último de la familia a la que estaba ligado, pero en realidad no sentía verdadera lealtad. Y comoquiera las culpas de Kreacher tiene que ser perdonadas por que Sirius no le hizo las cosas fáciles…'-

-'¡NO HABLE DE SIRIUS DE ESA MANERA!'- Harry estaba de nuevo en pie. La furia resplandecía en cada línea de su cara, el dolor de Sirius estaba, obviamente, fresco en su memoria y James no lo podía culpar por enojarse, él aún estaba en shock por todo.

-'¿Qué con Snape?'- espetó Harry.-'Usted no habla así de él ¿o sí? Cuando le dije que Voldemort tenía a Sirius, solo me vio con asco, como siempre lo hace…'-

-'Harry, sabes que el profesor Snape no tenía otra opción mas que pretender no tomarte en serio frente a Dolores Umbridge'-dijo Dumbledore firmemente.-'Pero como ya dije, informo a la Orden tan rápido como le fue posible acerca de lo que dijiste. Fue él quien dedujo a donde habías dio cuando no regresaste del Bosque. Fue él también, él que le dio a la profesora Umbridge el Veritaserum falso, cuando ella intento forzarte a que le dijeras donde se encontraba Sirius'-

Sirius y el resto alzó una ceja. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Sirius era buscado por algo… ¿Pero que era¿Por qué la gente lo quería tanto como para dar a beber veritaserum ilegal?

La cara de Harry se torno en una de culpabilidad, nuevamente. James quería quitarle esa expresión del rostro, pero no podía. Era más duro de lo que pensó.

-Snape… Snape pro… provoco a Sirius acerca de estarse quedando en la casa… le dijo cobarde…'-

-'Sirius era lo suficientemente grande e inteligente como para que tntas palabras como esas lo provocaran'- dijo Dumbledore.

-'¡Snape dejo de darme lecciones de Occlumencey!'- gruño Harry. James tenía la impresión de que a Harry eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, probablemente estaba feliz de ello pero parecía querer una razón para maldecir a Snape. Esto casi lo hace reír.

-'¡Me sacó de su oficina!'-

-'Estoy informado sobre eso'- Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente.-'Ya he dicho que fue un error mío el no enseñarte yo, pensé que estaba en lo correcto en ese entonces, que no había cosa más peligrosa que abrir tu mente aunque no fueras Voldemort en mi presencia…'-

Harry siguió gruñeando.-'Snape lo hizo peor. Mi cicatriz siempre me dolía más después de las lecciones…'- Harry se detuvo como si estuviera pensando y James vio el brillo de algo en los ojos de Harry.-'¿Cómo sabe que el no estaba tratando de abrirme a Voldemort, hacer más fácil que entrara en mi…'-

-'Confió en Severus Snape'- dijo simplemente Dumbledore.-'pero olvide, otro de los errores de la gente anciana. Que algunas heridas nunca sanan. Pensé que el Profesor Snape podría superar los sentimientos hacia tu padre. Estaba equivocado.'-

James hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Así que su hijo estaba siendo castigado por sus pecados? Le envió una mirada a Lily y noto una mirada desaprobatoria. Acomodándose lentamente en su asiento, se negó a encontrar los ojos de Dumbledore.

-'Pero esta bien¿no?'- grito Harry.-'¿Esta bien que Snape odie a mi padre pero no esta bien que Sirius odie a Kreacher?

-'Sirius no odiaba a Kreacher'- Sirius dejo escapar un bufido de disgusto.-'Él lo rebajo a un sirviente que no se merecía su atención. La indiferencia y la negación son factores que dañan más que el desprecio…'-

De repente, Harry pareció estar un poco conciente mientras tomaba el final de su capa y la retorcía. Se rehusó a ver al Director a los ojos. Algo que no paso desapercibido para el hombre viejo. James sospechaba que lo había dicho con el propósito de arrancar una reacción en Harry.

Una emoción paso rápidamente por los ojos azul cielo del Director mientras veía a Harry, pero pretendio no notarlo cuando siguió con su oración

-'La fuente que destruimos hoy dijo una mentira. Nosotros lo magos hemos maltratado y abusado a los que nos sirven por mucho tiempo y ahora estamos reparando nuestro error…

Harry se paró de un salto. La silla yacía nuevamente en el suelo.-'ASÍ QUE SIRIUS SE LO MERECÍA ¿NO ES ASÍ?'-

-'No dije eso, y nunca me oirás decirlo'- replico Dumbledore velozmente. –'Sirius no era un hombre cruel, era amable con los elfos domésticos en general. No tenía ninguna estima por Kreacher por que Kreacher era el recuerdo vivo de la casa que Sirius siempre odio.'-

-'Esta en lo cierto'- gruño Sirius a nadie en particular. Su cara nunca abandonando la de Harry.

-'Sí¡él la odiaba!'- gritó Harry con voz quebrada. Le dio la espalda al director y miró hacia las afueras de la ventana hacia los jardines.

-'Le hizo quedarse en su casa, y él lo odiaba, es por eso que trato de salir la noche…'-

-'Estaba tratando de mantener a Sirius con vida'- Dijo tranquilamente el Director.

-'¡A la gente le gusta que la encierren!'- chilló Harry de nuevo.-'Usted me lo hizo a mí el verano pasado…'-

Pero Harry paró de hablar inmediatamente, se rehusó a ver a Dumbledore a los ojos, se envolvió más en la capa mientras regresaba la mirada a los jardines.

Se perdió la mirada que Dumbledore le dio, un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Pero James no pudo decir que fue eso o que significaba.

Dumbledore puso su cara entre sus manos, y James, por la primera vez en su vida vio en el director signos de debilidad. El hombre que conocía era perseverante y no se rendía, de repente parecía tan desesperado y solitario. Súbitamente supo que todos tenían alguien en quien desahogar sus penas, pero Dumbledore no lo tenía. Siempre era el relegado a ser el que lo sabía todo y el que resolvía problemas. Pero como el Inefable dijo. Él era un humano después de todo. Hizo que el corazón de James se apretara de Nuevo.

Harry finalmente se dio la vuelta y esta vez, James estuvo ligeramente sorprendido de ver el brillo de sorpresivo enojo en sus ojos cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore. Era casi como sí Harry no aprobara el hecho de que Dumbledore se mostrara débil, como si él no debería mostrar dolor, como si maldiciera a Dumbledore por todo…

-'Es hora'- comenzó Dumbledore, después de levantar su cara de sus manos.-'para que yo te diga lo que he tratado de decirte durante estos pasados cinco años, Harry. Por favor, siéntate, te voy a decir todo. Solo te pido un poco de tu paciencia. Tendrás tu oportunidad para maldecidme o hacerme todo lo que tu quieras una vez que haya terminado. No te detendré…

Harry dio al impresión d estar ligeramente asombrado y suspicaz. Su coraje siendo dejado de lado ante la promesa de saber. De saber algo que James no sabía, pero la mirada que tenía su hijo era la de alguien a la que le vana a contar un gran ¿secreto? Terrorífico pero que quería.

Dumbledore no miro a Harry inmediatamente a los ojos, algo que hizo enojar a James.

-'Hace cinco años llegaste a Hogwarts, Harry, seguro y completo, como lo había planeado. Bueno, no tan completo. Había sufrido. Yo sabía sufrirías cuando te deje frente a la puerta de tus tíos. Supe que te estaba condenado a diez oscuros y difíciles años.

James, Lily y Sirius abrieron sus bocas en shock. ¿QUÉ?

Girando en redondo para ver a Dumbledore, James dijo.-'Usted hizo ¿QUÉ?'-

Pero Sirius lo corto. –'¿Cómo pudo¡Se suponía que iba a ser yo quien cuidara de Harry¡Es mi ahijado! No dejaría que nada le pasará. ¡Aún así dejarlo vivir con esos... esos maldito Muggles!'-

Lily estaba en shock mientras su famoso temperamento estaba creciendo. –'No lo prometió Dumbledore¡No dijo que usted se encargaría de que Sirius tuviera al custodia de Harry si algo nos sucedía¡No lo entiendo¡Usted sabe como son mi hermana y su esposo¡Me trato de violar, por el amor de Merlín!'- chillo. Su cabello rojo estaba despeinado y su rostro se veía alterado. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban oscurecidos y el estaba gritando a Dumbledore como si no hubiera un mañana. Dumbledore no sabía que decir. La memoria de cómo ella había estado después del intento que hizo el gordo bastardo aún era un tema entre ellos. Aún cuando su hermana n lo sabía y el estaba un poco tomado, era igual de horroroso.

Si su hermano político había tratado de…tocarla… ¿Qué no le haría a Harry si indudablemente lo odiaba?

Dumbledore suspiro pesadamente y levanto una mano para decir su respuesta.-'No se cuales eran mis intenciones, así que en el futuro deben de haber muchos obstáculos en el camino como para que Harry no estudiar viviendo con Sirius. Pero lo único que puedo decir honestamente, que esta conversación tal vez tenga sus respuestas a sus preguntas si solo dejaran de hablar y escucharan'-

Lily lo miro una vez más antes de levantar la barbilla de forma arrogante y sentarse desafiantemente. Un sentimiento de poder aún estaba en el aire, y James y Sirius se sentaban lentamente. El cuarto estaba tan tenso que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Harry se movió de nuevo y se negó a ver a Dumbledore a los ojos. Su compostura estaba tensa a la mención de sus parientes y James se pregunto que era lo que había pasado APRA que Harry se tensara y estuviera asustado.

-'Te estarás preguntando, y con una muy buena razón, por que tenía que ser así. ¿Por qué ninguna familia mágica te acogió entre ellos? Muchos lo habrían hecho de manera agradable, hubiesen tenido el honor y estuviesen encantados por criarte como su hijo. Mi respuesta es que mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida. Estabas en un peligro mayor del que cualquiera hubiese creído. Voldemort había sido vencido algunas horas antes pero sus seguidores eran tan terribles como él, aún seguían con un coraje desesperado y violento. Y yo tenía que hacer mi decisión y velar por tu futuro. ¿Alguna vez creía yo que Voldemort se había ido para siempre? No. Yo sabía que aunque pasaran diez, veinte o cincuenta años el regresaría, y también estaba seguro de que una vez establecido de nuevo, no descansaría hasta matarte.'-

James miró a Harry temblar. Y subconscientemente él también lo hizo, pudo sentir a Lily a su lado que lo imitaba.

-'Sabía que el conocimiento de Voldemort acerca de la magia era, tal vez, el más extensivo que pudiera tener algún mago vivo. También estaba conciente de que mis más complejos y poderosos conjuros serían inservibles si él regresaba a su poder. Pero igualmente sabía donde Voldemort era débil. Y basado en eso, hizo mi decisión. Estarías protegido por una antigua magia que el tanto despreciaba y, por lo cual, siempre había sobreestimado, para su desgracia. Estoy hablando, claro, del hecho de que tu madre muriera para salvarte. Ella te dio una persistente protección que é nunca espero, una protección que hasta el día de hoy corre por tus venas. Puse toda mi confianza en al sangre de tu madre. Te entregue a su hermana, su único pariente vivo.

-'Ella no me ama'- Dijo rápidamente Harry.-'Ella no daría ni un maldito…'-

James escuchó a Lily reír amargamente.

-'Pero te tomo'- lo cortó Dumbledore.-'tal vez te haya acogido furiosa, gruñendo, con amargura, con rencor, pero aún así te acogió. Y al hacerlo, ella selló el hechizo que te había puesto. Así fue como el sacrificio de tu madre se convirtió en el más poderoso escudo que pude darte.'-

-'Aún sigo sin…'-

-'Mientras tu puedas llamar casa al lugar donde la sangre de tu madre reside, no puedes ser tocado o herido por Voldemort. El derramo su sangre pero aún vive en ti y su hermana. Su sangre se convirtió en tu refugió. Necesitas regresar solo una vez al año pero mientras aún puedas seguir llamándole casa mientras estés ahí, él no podrá herirte. Tú tía sabe esto. Se lo explique lo que había hecho en la carta que deje contigo frente a su puerta. Ella sabe que el permitirte un techo es tal vez lo que te ha mantenido con vida estos quince años.'-

-'Espero'- dijo Harry.-'Espero un momento.'- Se sentó más recto en su silla de lo que se había sentado y miro duramente a Dumbledore.-'Usted envió ese Howler. Usted le dijo que recordara… Era su voz…'-

Lily bufó.-'Se lo merecía'-

-'Pensé'- dijo Dumbledore inclinando su cabeza ligeramente –'Que tal vez ella necesitaba que le recordará el pacto que había sellado al tomarte. Supuse que el ataque de los Dementores tal vez había despertado en ella los peligros de tenerte como su hijo adoptivo'-

La boca de James se abrió.-'¿Qué¿Los dementotes salen y atacan a Harry mientras él vive en un lugar muggle¿Por qué demonios para ser que todos estan detrás de Harry¡Sólo es un adolescente!'-

James se froto las sienes y se perdió la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Dumbledore.

'Y lo hizo'- dijo Harry lentamente. Estaba jugando nerviosamente con el final de su túnica. –'Bueno… mí tío más que ella. Me quería sacar pero después del Howler ella… ella dijo que me tenía que quedar.'-

Miró al suelo por un momento.-'Pero esti que tiene que ver con…'-

James tuvo la impresión de que no podía decir el nombre de Sirius.

-'Hace cinco años'- continuo Dumbledore como si no hubiera habido una pausa en la historia.-'Llegaste a Hogwarts, no tan feliz ni tan nutrido'- hizo una pausa para intentar ver el estado de Harry-'… como a mi me hubiera gustado, aun así estabas vivo y sano. No eras el pequeño arrogante príncipe sino un chico normal bajo tus circunstancias. Hasta aquí mi plan iba bien.'

James alzó una ceja en dirección a Dumbledore. ¿Plan?

-' Y entonces... bueno, recordarás los acontecimientos de tu primer año en Hogwarts tan bien como yo. Te enfrentaste magníficamente a los retos que se te presentaron y antes, mucho antes de lo que había previsto, te encontraste cara a cara con Voldemort. Sobreviviste de nuevo. E hiciste más. Retrasaste su regreso a sus poderes y fuerza absolutos. Luchaste el combate de un hombre. Estaba... más orgulloso de ti de lo que pueda decir. Sin embargo había un error en este maravilloso plan mío - confesó Dumbledore - Un error obvio que yo conocía, aunque entonces, podía ser la ruina de todo. Y sin embargo, sabiendo lo importante que era que mi plan tuviera éxito, me dije a mí mismo que no permitiría que este error lo arruinara todo. Sólo yo podía prevenirlo, así que yo sólo debía ser fuerte. Y aquí estuvo mi primera prueba, mientras tú estabas en la enfermería, débil por tu lucha con Voldemort.

Harry alzo una ceja en confusión.-'No entiendo lo que etsa tratando de dcirme.'-

-'Yo tampoco'- dijeron James, Lily y Sirius sincronizadamente.

-'¿No te acuerdas que me preguntaste mientras estabas en la enfermería, por que Voldemort trato de matarte cuando eras un bebé?'-

La cabeza de Harry se levanto rápidamente y asintió.

-'¿Debí de habértelo dicho en ese entonces?-

La respiración de Harry parecía volverse más laboriosa. Era como estar viendo el resultado de una obra maestra ser desvelada por primera vez, horas de trabajo y de preparaciones para este momento. ¿Pero resultaría bien?

-'¿Todavía no ves el error en mi plan? No... A lo mejor no. Bien, como sabrás, decidí no responderte. Once años pensé, me dije a mí mismo que eras demasiado joven para saberlo. No tenía intención de decírtelo cuando tenías once años. El conocimiento habría sido demasiado en esa edad tan temprana. Debí haber reconocido los signos de peligro entonces. Debí preguntarme a mí mismo por qué no me sentía más preocupado de que tú ya me hubieras preguntado aquello a lo que yo sabía que, algún día, tendría que darte una terrible respuesta. Debo reconocer que estaba demasiado feliz al pensar que no tenía que hacerlo en ese día en particular... eras muy joven, eras demasiado joven...'-

Harry asintió levemente, sus ojos esmeraldas ardiendo por respuestas…

- 'Y así entramos en tu segundo año en Hogwarts. Y otra vez te encontraste con retos con los que incluso magos adultos nunca se han enfrentado. Y una vez más te defendiste más allá de lo que nunca había soñado. Sin embargo, no me preguntaste de nuevo por qué Voldemort había dejado esa marca en ti. Discutimos acerca de tu cicatriz, oh sí... estuvimos muy, muy cerca del asunto. ¿Por qué no te lo conté todo?'-

James abrió su boca en una "o"-'Así que por eso tenía esa maldita cicatriz…'-

Nadie se molesto en contestar. Se estaban acercando mucho a las respuestas que tanto querían…

-'Bueno, me parecía que doce años eran, después de todo, mucho mejores que once para recibir esta clase de información. Te permití abandonar mi presencia, sangrando, exhausto, pero con los ánimos en alto, y sentí una punzada de intranquilidad, de que quizá te lo debería haber dicho entonces, pero me callé. Verás, todavía eras muy joven, no pude encontrar en mí mismo ganas de arruinar esa noche de triunfo...'–

-'¿Lo ves, Harry¿Ves ahora el error en mi brillante plan? He caído en la trampa que había intentado prever, que me había dicho a mi mismo que podía evitar, que debía evitar...'-

Harry aún deba la impresión de estar confuso, pero ahora también estaba nervioso y ansioso por igual.-'Yo no…'-

-'Me importabas demasiado - declaró Dumbledore simplemente -. Me preocupaba más por tu felicidad que porque supieras la verdad, más por la paz de tu mente que por mi plan, más por tu vida que por las vidas que se podían haber perdido si el plan fallaba. En otras palabras, actué exactamente como Voldemort lo espera de nosotros, los tontos que amamos al actuar.-'

James pudo ver súbitamente en destello de emoción en los ojos de Harry al escuchar las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho. Era como sí nadie realmente le hubiera dicho algo así antes…

Y eso hundió a James, lo hundió de la forma más profunda que nadie se podía imaginar…

Quería abrazar a su hijo y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de todo lo que había hecho, y por lo que sabía, por las vidas que había salvado. Quería estar ahí para Harry para checar que no hubiera monstruos debajo de la cama, enseñarle a volar su primera escoba. Amaba a su hijo demasiado, estaba aprendiendo para cambiarle los pañales, así podrías estar más cerca de él.

En ese momento, James se hizo una promesa.

Moriría por su hijo.

Si Harry estaba en peligro, moriría por él. No había otra opción. Pondría su vida en una línea solo para salvar la de Harry. Era como tenía que ser. Era como era.

Más que el Quidditch, las bormas, las risas, etc… todo lo que le gustaba. Él amaba a Harry.

Estaba orgulloso de haber ayudado a traer algo tan maravilloso y hermoso al mundo. Estaba orgullo de que Harry luchara por lo que estaba bien, que arriesgara su vida por los demás, aún cuando nadie más lo hiciera. Y James estaba orgullo de Harry por todo, no por al fama, si no por que le importaba.

Sus ojos siguieron pegado en Harry mientras la escena continuaba.

-'¿Tengo por esto alguna defensa? Desafié a todos aquellos que te observaban como yo lo hago, y te he observado más cerca de lo que hayas podido imaginar, por querer ahorrarte más dolor del que ya has sufrido. ¿Qué podía importarme si miles de personas sin nombres ni caras y criaturas eran despedazadas en un vago futuro, si aquí y ahora tú estabas vivo, y bien, y feliz? Nunca soñé que tendría el destino de tantas personas en mis manos. Entramos en tu tercer año. Te observé de lejos mientras luchabas por repeler a los dementores, y encontraste a Sirius, supiste que era y lo rescataste. ¿Debí decírtelo entonces, en el momento en el que arrebataste triunfalmente a tu padrino de las garras del Ministerio? Pero ahora, a la edad de trece, mis excusas se agotaban. Tal vez eras joven, pero habías probado que eras excepcional. Mi conciencia estaba intranquila, Harry. Sabía que el momento llegaría pronto...'-

-'¡Argh¿Qué tan malo fue lo que hice como para que manden Dementotes tras de mí?'- dijo Sirius exasperado. El silencio no ayudo a sus hambrientos oídos, pero lo aceptaba igual. Esperaba que no fuese completamente su culpa, después de todo, tal vez no era él único buscado.

-'…Pero saliste airoso del laberinto del año pasado, habiendo visto morir a Cedric Diggory.'-

El silencioso grupo lanzo un grito ahogado. ¡Harry había visto a alguien morir¿Qué laberinto¿Y ese era él hijo de Amos?

Tantas preguntas… tan pocas respuestas…

-'Y ahora, esta noche, sé que hace mucho que estás listo para conocer lo que te he estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo, porque has probado que debí haber puesto esta carga sobre ti antes de esto. Mi única defensa es ésta: te he visto peleando bajo más cargas que ningún otro estudiante que haya pasado nunca por esta escuela, y no podría convencerme para añadir ninguna otra, la mayor de todas'-

Harry estaba moviéndose violentamente para esos momentos. Sus nervios parecían al colapso, como todos. Esto era…

-'Sigo sin entender'- dijo Harry indeciso. Dumbeldore finalmente negó con la cabeza para sí mismo a su silenciosa petición.

-'Voldemort trató de matarte cuando eras un niño por una profecía hecha poco tiempo antes de tu nacimiento. Sabía que se había hecho la profecía, pero no todo lo que decía. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras un bebé, creyendo que estaba cumpliendo con los términos de la profecía. Para su desgracia, descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte rebotó contra él. Y por eso, desde que retornó a su cuerpo, y particularmente desde tu extraordinaria huida de él el año pasado, ha estado decidido a escuchar la profecía en su totalidad. Ese es el arma que ha estado buscando tan asiduamente desde su retorno: el conocimiento de cómo destruirte'-

El silencio que cayó sobre la oficina después de esto los puso en shock de muerte si n fuera por que el bebé Fawkes seguí chillando levemente.

-'La profecía se rompió'- dijo Harry, pálido-'Estaba empujando a Neville escaleras arriba en el… cuarto donde estaba el arco… y rompí su túnica y se cayó…'-

-'Lo que se rompió era solamente la grabación de la profecía, guardada por el departamento de Misterios. Pero la profecía fue hecha para alguien, y esa persona tiene recursos para recordarla perfectamente.'-

Sus ojos azules lanzaron escalofríos por la espina de James. Había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentir mucho frío… casi como si supiera algo extremadamente malo pero que no quería compartir. Lo golpeo de repente lo que era exactamente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y gruñía. Estúpida densa mente, solamente tenía 19; ¡no se merecía sentirse tan viejo!

-'¿Quién la escucho?'- su voz traicionaba sus pensamientos. Parecía que ya sabía quien había sido.

-'Yo lo hice –afirmó Dumbledore -. En una fría y húmeda noche, hace dieciséis años, en un cuarto encima del bar La Cabeza de Cerdo. Había ido allí para ver una nueva candidata para el puesto de profesor de Adivinación, aunque iba en contra de mis inclinaciones permitir que continuara tal asignatura. De todas maneras, la aspirante era la tátara - tátara - tátara - nieta de una famosa y muy talentosa clarividente, y pensé que sería de buena educación conocerla. Me pareció que ella no tenía ni rastro de ese talento. Le dije, cortésmente creo, que no pensaba que fuera adecuada para el puesto. Y me di la vuelta para irme.'-

Esta vez, Dumbledore paró de hablar y pasó una mano a través de su vieja y agotada cara. Las líneas de la edad y el saber se marcaban en su rostro. Los sensatos ojos estaban atenuados por el momento al inevitable final de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

En lugar de continuar hablando, se paró y camino hasta el armario a su derecha, donde habían montones de libros mero arriba, Sacó una muy pesada vasija. Runas antiguas estaban grabadas en los lados y la niebla plateada de adentro le dijo a James que era un Pensadero. Y uno muy bueno.

Puso el Pensadero gentilmente en el escritorio, puso la varita en sus sienes, y la despegó con un hilo plateado. Era como uno de sus propios cabellos.

La puso en la vasija y se sentó en silencio. Harry miró esto con alucinamiento y curiosidad mientras una figura, lentamente, se formaba en la vasija.

El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones,

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere...

Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,

Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce...

Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva...

El único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere...

La pequeña figura se desvaneció entre la niebla. El silencio en la oficina era absoluto. Ni las apariciones ni ellos hacían ruido. Incluso los pequeños chillidos del bebé Fawkes había sido silenciados.

-'¿P…profesor Dumbledore?'-

El tenso e incomodo silencio fue roto una vez más por Harry Potter, quien lucía confuso y aprensivo, casi como si no quisiera realmente la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

James supo que no podía confiar en sí mismo para abrir su boca o dejaría escapar un gemido de verdadero cansancio. Su respiración era muy laboriosa, ciertamente le daría todo a Harry.

-'Esto… esto signficia… ¿Qué quiere decir?'- murmuro Harry preguntando muy muy muy suavemente a Dumbledore que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos mirando al Pensadero.

-'Significa - explicó Dumbledore - que la persona que tiene la única oportunidad de derrotar a Lord Voldemort nació a finales de julio, hace casi dieciséis años. Este niño nacería de padres que ya desafiaron a Voldemort tres veces.'-

Los cuatro adultos se miraron unos a otros, preocupados. No habían derrotado a Voldemort ni siquiera una vez…

-'Mierda'- murmuro James. Sus sienes ya deberían estar probablemente rojas e hinchadas de tanto sobarlas pero el recordar que tenía que derrotar a ese maldito bastardo tres veces antes de que finalmente él lo matará no era un pensamiento agradable.

-'Se refiere ¿a mí?'- susurro, débilmente. Temblando levemente en su asiento como su pudiera desaparecer.

-'Lo extraño de esto es, Harry - dijo suavemente -, que puede que no se refiera del todo a ti. La profecía de Sibyll podría haberse aplicado a dos chicos magos, ambos nacidos a finales de julio ese año, ambos con padres en la Orden del Fénix, ambas parejas de padres que habían escapado por poco de Voldemort tres veces. Uno, por supuesto, eras tú. El otro era Neville Longbottom.'-

Lily bufó.-'¿No se supone que ese es el hijo de Frank? El otro que estaba con Harry en la noche…'- se calló de repente al ver la mirada de James dirigirse hacia Sirius.

-'Pero… pero entonces… ¿Por qué mi nombre estaba en la profecía y no el de Neville?'- pregunto Harry.

-' La grabación oficial se catalogó después que Voldemort te atacara cuando eras un niño - aclaró Dumbledore -. Parece que al guardián del vestíbulo de la profecía le pareció evidente que Voldemort había intentado matarte a ti sólo porque él sabía que tú eras el único al que Sibyll se refería.'-

-'Enotnces… encontces… ¿No podría ser yo?'- pregunto Harry, con una pizca de esperanza en su voz.

-'Me temo - declaró Dumbledore lentamente, como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo - que no hay duda de que eres tu.'-

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron con algo que James no alcanzo a reconocer. Luego lo golpeo. Decepción, desilusión. Él no quería ser el de la profecía. Aún así no podía maldecidlo. El tampoco quería serlo… pero lo haría por Harry.

-'Pero usted dijo… que Neville también había nacido al final de Julio… y su papá y su mamña…'-

-' Estás olvidando la siguiente parte de la profecía, la última característica que identifica al niño que podía vencer a Voldemort... el mismo Voldemort le marcaría como a su igual Y así lo hizo, Harry. Él te escogió a ti, no a Neville. Él te dio la cicatriz que ha demostrado ser a la vez una bendición y una maldición.-'

Harry parecía esta fuera de sus casillas y desesperado. -¡Pero tal vez escogió mal¡Marcó a la persona incorrecta!'-

-' Eligió al niño que pensó que seria más peligroso para él - dijo Dumbledore -. Y ten presente esto, Harry. Eligió, no al de sangre pura, (el cual, de acuerdo con su credo, es la única clase de mago que merece existir y ser conocido), sino al de sangre mezclada, como él mismo. Se vio reflejado en ti sin haberte visto nunca, y marcándote con esa cicatriz, no te mató, tal y como intentó, pero te dio poderes, y un futuro, los cuales te han permitido escapar de él no sólo una vez, sino cuatro veces, algo que ni tus padres ni los padres de Neville pudieron conseguir.'-

-'¿Por qué lo hizo entonces¿Por que trato de matarme cuando era un bebé? Debió de haber esperado a que creciéramos para ver quien de los dos era más peligroso y tratar de matarlo entonces…'-

-'Realmente, ese podía haber sido el camino más práctico - confirmó Dumbledore -, excepto que la información de Voldemort acerca de la profecía era incompleta. La taberna de La Cabeza de Cerdo, que escogió Sybill por ser más barata, tiene un gran atractivo, me atrevería a decir, por su clientela más interesante que la de las Tres Escobas. Como tú y tus amigos averiguaron, y esa noche descubrí yo mismo, es un lugar donde nunca puedes estar seguro que no te están escuchando. Por supuesto, cuando planeé el encuentro para conocer a Sybill Trelawney, nunca hubiera imaginado que escucharía nada que mereciera la pena escuchar. Mi... nuestro golpe de suerte fue que la persona que escuchaba a escondidas sólo averiguó una pequeña parte de la profecía y después se marchó del edificio.'-

-'¿Así que él solo escuchó…?'-

-'Sólo escuchó la primera parte, la parte que pronosticaba el nacimiento de un niño en julio, de padres que han desafiado a Voldemort tres veces. En consecuencia, no pudo advertir a su amo de que atacándote corría el riesgo de transferirte poderes, marcándote como su igual. Por lo que Voldemort nunca supo que podía ser peligroso atacarte, que sería más juicioso esperar o averiguar más. No sabía que tendrías un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce.'-

-'¡Pero no lo tengo! - exclamó Harry con voz fuerte -. No tengo ningún poder que él no tenga, no puedo pelear de la manera que él lo hizo esta noche, no puedo poseer personas o... o matarlas...'-

-'Hay una habitación en le Departamento de Misterios - le interrumpió Dumbledore - que está cerrada todo el tiempo. Contiene una fuerza que es a la vez más maravillosa y más terrible que la misma muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Quizá, también sea la más misteriosa de todas las materias de estudio que residen ahí. Es el poder que reside en el interior de ese cuarto el que tú posees en grandes cantidades y que Voldemort no tiene en absoluto. Ese poder te llevó a salvar a Sirius esta noche. Ese poder también te salvó de ser poseído por Voldemort, porque no puede resistir estar dentro de un cuerpo repleto de la fuerza que detesta. Al final, no importó que tú no pudieras cerrar tu mente. Fue tu corazón el que te salvó.'-

Harry miró a Dumbledore en silencio por un momento. Intentando descifrar lo que dijo.

James se sentó en un incrédulo silencio, uno que era obligatorio y tranquilo. Encontró que no podía pensar con claridad. Su hijo era el Elegido para derrotar a ese maldito bastardo que se hacía llamar a si mismo Voldemort. Esa oscura fuerza que tomo muchas vidas inocentes. La misma maldita fuerza que hizo que la familia de Sirius cayera a sus pies. La misa fuerza que torturaba por deporte y diversión a los débiles.

La misma maldita fuerza que le arrebato a su hijo.

El coraje comenzó a crecer dentro de él, solo para ser sustituido por una desesperación profunda. Él solo quería vivir feliz APRA siempre con su familia, sus amigos, pero sus esperanzas e ilusiones pronto se vieron quebradas por la dura realidad.

Harry abrió su boca finalmente, con un aire de querer terminar con ese sofocante silencio.-'El final de la profecía… Ninguno de los dos puede vivir…'-

-'… mientras el otro viva…'-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente al caer en al cuenta de lo que querían decir esas palabras. James también abrió mucho los ojos al saber en que estado quedaría la comunidad mágica… si su hijo fallaba.

Pero el no iba a fallar.

Por que James iba a estar con él cada paso del camino aunque eso significara ir al futuro. Él estaría ahí para él.

-'Entonces - dijo Harry, dragando las palabras de lo que sentía como un pozo de profunda desesperación en su interior -¿entonces eso significa que... al final... uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro?'-

Los tristes ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los azules.

-'Sí'- dijo suavemente Dumbledore.

El cuerpo de Harry se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla mientras digería todo. Su respiración laboriosa estaba volviéndose normal, aunque su cara no tuviera ningún color. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las ventanas, luciendo extremadamente apagadas en opinión de James, mientras la luz atravesaba a las transparentes personas. Pero no encontró en él al fuerza para hacer una broma, como era usual.

-'Creo que te debo otra disculpa, Harry'-

James se agarroto. ¿Ahora que?

-'Tal vez te preguntarás por qué no te elegí como prefecto. Debo confesar... que pensé... que quizá ya tenías suficiente responsabilidad que soportar'-

James miro nuevamente en shock como una pequeña y brillante lágrima bajaba por la cara de la aparición de Dumbledore, mientras la escena se desvanecía lentamente. Dejando solo un rastro de neblina detrás de ellos.

Nadie sabía realmente que decirse mutuamente, demasiada información había sido revelada, demasiadas preguntas habían sido cuestionadas, simplemente no sabían por donde empezar…

-'… Sugiero que tengan un pequeño descanso y discutiremos esto otro día'- comenzó Dumbledore lentamente. James miró hacia arriba y noto que este joven Dumbledore lucía cansado y culpable. Asintió con su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el anciano, y no encontrando ninguna razón para poner un argumento. Había tenido suficiente por hoy. Todos lo habían tenido.

Ayudándole a Lily a levantarse, todos salieron por la gran puerta de roble, Sirius siguiéndolos en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola, James perdió el control. Usando toda su fuerza golpeo el muro, solo para ganar dolor segundos después. No era justo.

-'James'- chilló Lily, con desaprobación y preocupación. Sirius solo lo vio, no hizo nada. Con una madre era suficiente.

-'¡Esto no es justo!'- grito –'¡Se supone que esto no debe de pasar!'-

Lily suspiro y fue ella quien se sobó las sienes. –'Lo sé¡Pero no nos sirve de nada enojarnos¡No puedes hacer nada para detener a Voldemort¡Las decisiones que él toma! Solo una persona puede y…'- su voz se apagó al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de quien se trataba.

-'… ¿no eres tú?'- finalizo la oración Sirius por ella. No estaba para peleas ahora.

James suspiro.-'Esta bien, creo que todos necesitamos una buena noche de descanso y después discutiremos esto…'-

-'Estoy de acuerdo, compañero, estoy completamente cansado'- sonrío levemente pero hizo sentir a James bien, al menos alguien estaba sonriendo. –'Si me quedo despierto un poco más, mi cabeza se hará tan pesada que no la podré sostener…'-

Lily no pareció contenta con este chiste, no era el momento apropiado para bromear, pero lo ignoro y se apoyo en el hombro de Sirius mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el vestíbulo.

-'Cre que el Viejo dicho es verdad… Aprendes algo Nuevo cada día…'- la voz de Sirius de quebró y los tres se detuvieron completamente fuera de la entrada de los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Por que frente a ellos estaba parado algo que era muy familiar y de lo que se preocupaban mucho…

Fin!

Sí! Termine! Soy feliz! Estoy cansada! Pero feliz! xDD

Sorry por el retraso, pero creo que el capítulo lo vale (Quien me de la contra lo decapito) sufrí mucho traduciéndolo y gracias a él creo que puedo avanzar más rápido con los demás.

Gracias a **elarhy** (si, amiga, aún sigo con vida, luego te llamo por cierto para ver eso de la story) **Ginebra **(gracias por las palabras y si, Gracias a Dios todos se soluciono) **Helen Black Potter **(Espero que este capítulo también te guste y gracias por las palabras) **Eleneär **(Aquí tienes el capi, algo tarde ¬¬U pero aquí esta, recién salidito) **Shadim** (A mi tmb me gusto la reacción de James de proteger a Harry, pero bueno, al fina y al cabo es su hijo, no?) **Rai-Potter **(JA! Le atinaste! Si, era lo de la profecía. Felicidades xD) **maryn kimura **(Gracias por las palabras y si, todo fue muy de golpe, pero tus ánimos me ayudaron :D y don't worry, Harry pronto caer en la época de los merodeadores) **Píaaaaa **(Guau¿Lloraste? O.o ke fuerte! Entonces creo ke este capi te sentó peor! Y no, no es algo egoísta el pedirme algo así por ke tienes razón, me distrae un rato. Aki esta el capítulo recién traducido y perdón por no enviarte un mail, es ke tengo una mente pero ke la de alguien con Alhzeimer xDD) **Elementh Reload **(Aki esta el capi! Ahora ya puedes saber ke sucede ) **biased **(Hola¿Te leíste la historia de un tirón? Guau! Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, espero te haya gustado) **p-potter **(ke bueno ke te gusta! Y sí, Harry va a caer en la época de los merodeadores! Y sí, Harry y James se van a conocer) **Kaito Seishiro **(Aquí esta la actualización!) **Heny Potter **(gracias por el apoyo! Y por las felicitaciones Lea esta colorada Espero ke sigas leyendo) **Utena-Puchiko-nyu **(La autora te agradece tus felicitaciones y yo los ánimos XD ¿Tú tmb lloraste? Ya son dos… Y si, yo creo ke tampoco me voy a recuperar de la muerte de Paddy, y gracias por las palabras :D, en verdad lo apreció n.n) **Rosa-Evans **(Sip, la autora lleva 23 capis y eso ke se tarda más ke yo en actualizar xDD pero creo ke ya puedo avanzar más rápido ke antes y no te preocupes, no lo pienso dejar sin final, al menos ke la autora así lo deje u.u) **Dark Artemisa **(Drak luna por ke golpeas a Dark aremisa? Dejala ke deletree! xDD y sí, Frank ya sabe lo ke le va a pasar y James esta sufriendo mucho u.ú… Y te prometo ke intentaré no desaparecer por tanto tiempo xD vale?) **Alycen Riddle **(Amigocha! Ke tal? Aki esta el capí recién salido de mis manitas, ke por cierto ya me duelen ù.úU pero ke se le hace n.n, un bexo y un abraxo) **Fefa Black **(intentas leerte el fic en inglés? Ke bien! Aunke en tu R&R dices ke no entendiste nada.. pero aki esta en español para ke lo leas xDD)

Ahora sí, señores y señoras! Les pido de favor ke le piken a la cosita llamada botón de abajo para ke dejen algo llamado R-E-V-I-E-W, ale?

Y les tengo otra sorpresota! Aparte de Harry, alguien más cae dentro del tiempo de los merodeadores. Quién logre adivinarlo, le hago un One-Shot de la pareja que quiera! (Y no se vale leer la historia, en ingles, entendido?)

Un bexo y un abaxo a todos lo que leen el FF!

Atte.

Lucía!


	15. Alguien me esta viendo

**¡LEAN LAS NOTAS!**

**N/A: Muy bien, en este capítulo la escena es la continuación del capítulo en donde las apariciones aparecen en la clase de McGonagall. Esta puesto desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que ya estan advertidos. **

**N/T: Okay, esta bien. No se quejen, no tarde. Y Lamento los HORRORES ortográficos del cap pasado pero es que prácticamente me traduje el cap en 3 días. A ver, traduzcan un capítulo de 31 hojas en tres días y ya verán lo que se siente y como los dedos se quejan T.T… Pero como recompensa, este no tiene HORRORES ortográficos. Me encargue de chocarlo. ;P**

**Como sea, exporte el doc del capi pasado y lo arregle o lo estoy arreglándolo, así que como quiera va a quedar un poco mejor. **

**Y, ya me cargue otras dos traducciones. Ya tengo entre 9-10 historias las que tengo que terminar ù.úU. Así que tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar. Una es un x-over HP/Lotr y la otra un Dark!Harry. Así que si los ven por ahí, leanlos n.n. **

**Disclaimer: Si ya lo saben… ¿Entonces para que lo tecleo? **

**Capítlo 15: Alguien me esta viendo.**

Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Tenía el mapa en su bolsillo pero no lo sacó. No le importaba si lo estaban siguiendo, no lo podían controlar, aunque llegarán a alcanzarlo.

Pero cuando se aproximo a la puerta, paró. En ese instante, había algo en el lugar que antes no había notado. Un sentimiento de perdición y estar escondiendo algo… algo con lo cual él no necesitaba lidiar en esos momentos.

Sintiéndose frustrado por que el lugar al que había ido para pensar no le servía, se sintió aún peor.

Tal vez era el hecho de que no se quería topar con el basilisco, o ver la sangre en el suelo. Tal vez por que alguien había muerto ahí, o tal vez por que simplemente no ayudaba.

Suspirando, se dejo caer contra el muro hasta el suelo. No importaba a donde iría, que hiciera, con quien hablara¿Es que acaso siempre estaría rodeado de oscuridad? No podía ni escapar de los fantasmas ni con los Dursley; los fantasmas lo seguían, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Hogwarts podía descansar para encontrar un poco de paz. Ahí también era cazado.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ni escapar cuando estaba dormido. Su cabeza flotando frente a él… su respiración acompasada… su risa resonando en sus oídos…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se levanto. No le haría bien hundirse en lo que ya era. Su vida era un error, eso era seguro. Y dudaba de que alguna vez tuviera una vida normal e igualitaria a otra persona. Pero otra vez, él no lo era ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

Su padrino se fue, su madre, su padre, Cedric, su coraje, su dignidad, su esperanza, su fe.

Nada le importaba más.

Si Voldemort quería matarlo, que así fuera. No era nada en estos momentos. Sus memorias y pensamientos lo habían ahogado y torturado. Sus parientes se habían hecho cargo de ello.

Las memorias de risas, bromas y alegrías parecían muy lejanas ahora. Todo lo que quedaba era un sentimiento de desesperación. Su coraje se había marchitado excelentemente, todo lo que quería ahora era estar en un hoyo y desaparecer.

Con un delgado dedo se toco la famosa cicatriz. O infame, en su mente. Ya no le importaba. Una pequeña memoria de su infancia floto hasta su cerebro cuando recordó que pensaba que le hacía ver interesante, y lo hacía diferente al demás barbullo de niños. Se sintió especial.

Cuan cerca de la verdad estaba.

Era espeluznante ver sus fotos ahora. Sus ojos se habían vuelto nada. El brillo se había ido y solo abundaba muerte en las esmeraldas. Su cabeza le dolía cada vez que sonreía, de forzar los músculos de pretender estar feliz.

Si solo la Comunidad Mágica pudiera ver a su héroe ahora.

La imagen de Fudge siendo despedido llego hasta su mente y tuvo que soltar una pequeña risa. Eso valdría al menos la pena de ver.

Harry cerró sus ojos; su cansancio lo estaba tomando de nuevo. Si solo pudiera desaparecer.

Una pequeño sentimiento le estaba atosigando desde la parte baja de su cuello y tuvo la sensación de algo incomodo, como si alguien lo estuviera viendo…

Suspirando con fuerza, abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando no recibir una de esas desagradables visiones. Con él nunca se sabía, lo imposible siempre parecía sucederle.

El sentimiento no se fue aunque no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sacando su varita, miró a su alrededor sospechosamente. Tal vez estaban bajo una capa invisible…

Pero su instinto le dijo que no había nadie. Aunque el extraño sentimiento no se iba realmente, como cuando ves algo que es prácticamente imposible de creer…

No había nada.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor al notar que nada salía brincando para atacarlo, comenzó a caminar, con su varita aún en su mano.

La torre de astronomía tenía una vista hermosa de los grandes terrenos. Especialmente cuando se hacía de noche y las estrellas brillaban sobre uno.

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron por un momento, un distante pensamiento de un gran hipogrifo y un convicto escapando llegaron a su mente. El sentimiento de éxito era nuevo para él, no recordaba como era.

Pero sabía que aquel día había sido un éxito, por que había ayudado a salvar la vida de un inocente. Le probó la culpabilidad de alguien a Dumbledore y descubrió la verdad. Algo que podía llegar a ser hermosa y terrible…

Harry había experimentado ambas…

Ahuyentando los pensamientos de la profecía, Harry se sentó en el alféizar, dejando sus pies por fuera, hacia los terrenos.

Sabía que era estúpido sentarse ahí, un solo susurro y se caería solamente del puro susto. Pero al fin y al cabo¿Qué tenía por perder?

De repente, Harry recordó por que estaba huyendo de sus amigos en primer lugar. El recuerdo de sus gritos y de su posterior miedo…

Tembló, tal vez por el frío. No sabía, pero cualquier pensamiento sobre los Dementotes podía hacer a cualquiera temblar hasta la muerte.

Dementores.

¿Por qué había dementores en el castillo¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore escondía¿Estaba seguro de que escondía algo¿Tal vez el predicamento de Ron era la pura verdad¿Tal vez solo hicieron el camino hasta aquí por sí solos?

No había nada de coherencia en todo esto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tenido incontables peleas con los Dementotes. Pero nunca con ellos dentro del castillo.

Su pequeña excursión a la Biblioteca los había dañado un poco. Sintiéndose un poco tonto, recordó como había sugerido ir a Cuarto del Requerimiento para descansar un poco ¿Qué era el perder una clase?

Hermione pareció muy agitada y aprensiva acerca de ello. Su mirada de completa desaprobación fue todo lo que necesito para recordar lo irresponsable que era. Pero no le importaba, igual como había dejado de importarle muchas cosas. Ya no le interesaban más.

La vista que les acogió fue suficiente para hacerlos gritar y correr en pánico.

Harry, por reflejo, había escuchado un grito agudo que lleno sus oídos al momento en que los Dementores comenzaron a tener efecto en él. Era como ser metido en una tina de hielo y quedarse ahí por que estabas demasiado congelado como para moverse propiamente.

Sin muchos miramientos, el trío corrió hacia la vieja aula de transfiguraciones.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, recordó haber tenido el extraño sentimiento de ser observado también ahí. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Harry tenía esta molesta sensación de que algo grande estaba pasando…. Y que ese algo grande estaba bajo sus propias narices…

Y por todo lo que había pasado… No podía saber que era.

Y ahora estaba feliz por que se estaba olvidando de los Dementotes, las creciente guerra y sus problemáticos pensamientos. Y solo estaba felizmente sentado, en donde tenía sus pies colgando peligrosamente fuera de la torre de astronomía.

Pero desgraciadamente esto no podía alargarse mucho por era el –niño-que-desgraciadamente-vivió.

Y si solo no hubiera estado tan metido en sus pensamientos y que no se estuviera cocinando algo grande bajo sus narices…tal vez… solo tal vez… no se hubiera sorprendido cuando vio la fantasmal figura de su padre aparecer rápidamente frente a sus ojos, haciéndolo perder el balance.

**TBC**

Mua ja ja. Que bonito lugar para acabar¿verdad? Y si me dejan un hermoso R&R, les actualizo la semana que viene ¿estamos de acuerdo? Y que sean más de 15, que en el capi pasado me enviaron 13 R&R. Estoy triste, los hits suben como la marea expuesta a la luna pero los R&R no...(Y con eso de que ya tengo el otro capi acabado…-O-)

Como sea, solo voy a mencionar los dos primero R&R que le atinaron, la cosa sigue abierta (o sea, el concurso), creo que hay más gente que acertó (no recuerdo, padezco de mala memoria) Alycen Riddle yFefa Black son las dos primeras en acertar, así que Fefa, vete pensando la pareja y Alycen, Ya termine tu One-Shot.Y creo que hoy lo subo, no el domingo o lunes... vale?Otros dos que le atinaron serán mencionados en el siguiente capi y así sucesivamente. Hasta llegar al capi donde esa persona sale.

Como quiera, quedan… esperen, déjenme checar… cinco capis más para que le atinen. No se apuren y recuerden. NO SE VALE LEER LA HISTORIA EN INGLÉS.


	16. Un regalo de Dios

**A/N: Ok. Tal vez este capítulo sea un poco confuso ya que lo hizo muy noche, así que discúlpenme. El siguiente lo haré mejor. **

**P.D: Este capítulo es de tres diferentes puntos de vista. **

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 16: Un regalo de Dios.**

Harry salió despedido del alféizar de la ventana 5 minutos después.

Sus brazos agitándose salvajemente, sus ojos abiertos en shock al darse cuenta de que caía en picado hacia los terrenos.

Un pequeño gemido escapo se escapo de sus labios y su grito fue ahogado por el viento silbándole en los oídos.

Era su fin, de eso estaba seguro.

Cayendo a 100 km/h, no estaba sorprendido de comenzar a tener los síntomas para pasar al más allá…

De repente, pareció bajar al velocidad, y la rara sensación de ser estrujado en el aire lo supero antes de llegar al suelo y escuchar un fuerte crack.

Después… todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

La respiración de James eran fuertes gemidos. Su mente era un barbullo y su corazón latía a prisa.

No lo podía creer.

No _quería_ creer.

Por que era demasiado bueno para ser realidad.

James Potter, de alguna manera, había cachado a Harry Potter durante su caída en el aire.

Y ahora los dos se precipitaban al suelo con James abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.

_Su_ hijo.

_Su_ Harry.

Su agarre se intensifico alrededor de la pequeña imagen de su futuro hijo mientras su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle…

Varios gritos comenzaron e escucharse cerca pero ninguno de ellos le importaba, ya, a James.

Todo lo importante era su hijo

Su Harry.

Y nadie lo iba a separar de él.

Nadie.

Su cuerpo comenzó notar que la velocidad se reducía, el impacto de los dos hizo efecto en su cuerpo... pero aun cuando su mente estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia, se las arreglo para susurrar tres palabras a Harry que hicieron saltar su corazón…

-'Te amo, Harry'-

Luego, su mente cayó en el abismo de la hermosa Nada.

* * *

La mente de Sirius era un embrollo cuando vio en shoxk como el ahora sólido Harry Potter caía en el aire, dentro de los brazos de ninguno otro más que James Potter.

Los dos golpearon contra el suelo con tal fuerza que Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

Pero antes de que cualquier pensamiento racional pudiera acudir a su mente sobre lo que había pasado y quien era, exactamente, el que cayó del cielo dentro de los brazos de su mejor amigo, sintió que sus piernas los llevaban tan rápido como podían hacia los inmóviles cuerpos.

No dejes que estén muertos… Oh, por favor, no dejes que mueran…

Su mente le decía que todo iba a estar bien… Que James debía estar bien…

Un momento… Que los dos debían de estar bien.

Tuvo un retorcijón en el estómago cundo pudo alcanzar a divisarlos.

James estaba moviéndose ligeramente pero antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, vio como sus labios se movían y después caía inconsciente.

El segundo cuerpo, en cambio, hizo que todo el aire se escapará de su cuerpo en un gemido.

Ahí, a un lado de su amigo, estaba su ahijado. Harry Potter.

La escena era demasiado para él en ese momento. No pudo hacer nada más que pararse y observar la caída figura de su ahijado.

La cara angelical del niño era huraña, profundos círculos debajo de sus ojos le daban la apariencia de alguien con un alto grado de inteligencia y de alguien que no ha descansado bien durante las noches en mucho tiempo…

Y la gran magulladura que cruzaba su cara le hizo ahora sonreír y una lágrima rodó por su cara.

La vista de ambos en los brazos del otro, le hizo casi desmayarse de la emoción, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se iba a salir.

Aún así, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar más que sentir que una parte de él había sido llenada. La única parte reservada para su ahijado estaba ahora completa.

El pensamiento racional lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y se dio cuenta de que muy apenas conocía a Harry pero el padrino amoroso gano de nuevo mientras iba hacia ellos y cubría sus temblorosos cuerpos con su capa y, con una última mirada, se volvió para el castillo en busca de ayuda.

Lo único en lo que Sirius pudo pensar fue el recién regalo que acababa de llegar. Y de repente, se encontró en que era creyente y oró al cielo en forma de gracias por tan magnifico regalo.

-'Gracias, Dios'-

* * *

Fin!

Muy bien. Aki esta el capi... el otro NO lo he terminado. Asi pues, se esperan una semana xD

Helen Black Potter, Victor Manuel, aloromora adivinaron kien es esa persona... así pues, se piensan su pareja.

Okas.

Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	17. La Mansión Riddle

**Disclaimer: Y lo repito… Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Y eso incluye la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La Mansión Riddle.

* * *

Oscuridad…

¡Sus lentes¿Dónde estaban?

Tanteando a su alrededor, los sintió en la familiar mesa al lado de su mesa. Lo que indicaba una cosa. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Abriendo los ojos, James vio pura oscuridad. Su cabeza le martillaba y sus ojos castaños se ajustaban a la oscuridad.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron de golpe a su cabeza como una tonelada de ladrillos y sus ojos se fueron agrandando mientras la realidad lo golpeo.

Su hijo estaba aquí; de carne, hueso, alma y todo.

Su hijo Harry Potter había salido del aire y caído entre sus brazos.

Algo que ellos aseguraban imposible.

La mente de James no estaba registrando lo que esto significaba cuando rápidamente salto fuera de la cama y busco en la enfermería por algo…

Las luces estaban apagadas y estaba seguro de que aún era de noche. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habían estado ahí. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le había llevado a terminar ahí, la posibilidad de una salvaje conclusión o de que se dio algún tipo de azote contra el duro suelo.

Cuando ningún Harry Potter se encontró, se comenzó a preguntar si no se lo había imaginado todo. Pero no podía… no había nada de sentido en todo esto.

Él necesitaba a su Harry.

Su respiración acelerada le causo un agudo dolor en el pecho y gentilmente se levanto la blusa del hospital que traía. Un largo vendaje estaba puesto alrededor de sus costillas, indicando posibles heridas.

Yep, definitivamente algo había pasado que le hizo golpear fuerte el suelo.

Sintiéndose regenerado al saber que no se estaba levantando de algún tipo de coma, miro a su alrededor salvajemente por otro ocupante de la enfermería. Su hijo tenía que estar en algún lugar de ahí… ciertamente no podía morir…

El pensamiento le trajo millones de corrientes eléctricas al imaginárselo moribundo.

Una cama que estaba al final de la enfermería hizo que su corazón se parara. Detrás de la cortina tal vez estaba su hijo…

Caminando lo más energético que sus heridas se lo permitían, rápidamente alcanzo la cama, descorrió las cortinas desesperado por ver que hay estaba su hijo, que su hijo estaba bien…

Y hay… tras la cortina estaba la pequeña figura de su angelical heredero.

Muy apenas pudo contener las lagrimas en sus ojos al ver la escena frente a él; su hijo. No importaba lo desaliñado que estaba cuando lo miro, solo sabía que no podía apartar la vista de él. Estaba encantado por el angelical niño tendido frente a él.

Su hijo.

SU hijo.

Harry Potter.

El calor que lo embriago podía ser solo el de una madre que tiene a sus crías. El que un padre tenía por su hijo.

El le daría a Harry lo que más quería, estaría ahí para él, para protegerlo, para hacerlo sonreír…

Lo amaría.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba, por que en ese momento James hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar hacer dentro de toda esa confusión y miedo.

Se acostó junto a su hijo y lo abrazo.

El inmóvil cuerpo no trajo un calor real y la ligera respiración le trajo poco confort. Pero estaba vivo y en persona. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

James acunó a su inconsciente hijo delicadamente entre sus fuertes brazos. Ignorando el dolor en su pecho y su respiración forzosa, él continuó acunándolo y sonriéndole a la figura entre sus brazos.

Cualquier persona que apsara caminando por ahí se les caería la mandíbula hasta el piso de ver el amor que James irradiaba.

Su largo dedo trazó la cicatriz de rayo en la frente de Harry. El chico tembló por un momento antes de que su respiración comenzara a hacerse normal. James sonrío.

Muy apenas conocía a este niño. No sabía cuales eran sus cosas favoritas, cuales eran sus mejores talentos, quienes eran sus mejores amigos (aunque creía que eran Ron y Hermione por lo que había visto) Aún así, sentía como si ya lo conociera. Como si fuera parte de su vida, como si en verdad existiera en ese tiempo, y simplemente se hubiera caído por las escaleras terminando en el hospital.

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar como había sucedido. Ya lo sabría después.

Sintiéndose más relajado; se acostó de nuevo en la cama de Harry, con la inconsciente figura entre sus brazos.

James quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Harry. Una sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras le susurraba.

-'Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Papá ya esta aquí…'-

Con el confort del amor envolviéndolos, James sintió sus parpados pesados, finalmente rindiéndose, dejo que el cansancio envolviera su cuerpo.

**

* * *

**

-'Malditas Aves'-murmuro Wortmail. Sus ojos acuosos barrieron el terreno en busca de depredadores antes de transformarse en rata e ir a su destino.

La vieja casa en la colina brillaba fríamente en sus acuosos ojos. El camino muerto de árboles y el solo hecho de que estaba localizada en un cementerio hacía que tuviera un mal presentimiento del lugar.

La Mansión Riddle.

El amargo viento sonaba en sus oídos de rata mientras se acercaba al lugar. El signo de oxidación del estado del lugar era el despegamiento de las bisagras como si algo hubiera golpeado con ira. El amarillento pasto solo le ageugaba más efecto a la espantosa casa.

Temblando, volvió a su figura humana, y puso su capucha sobre su cara de rata antes de entrar al no-bienvenido lugar.

La puerta se azotó detrás de él cuando entro, algo que no haría que un mago normal saltara, pero Meter no era un mago "normal".

-'… malditas puertas…'- murmuro nerviosamente.

Las sucias tablas del suelo crujieron bajo el peso de su pe. Su respiración se hizo más profunda cuando las puertas del final del vestíbulo se iban acercando…

Tragando nerviosamente, levanto su arma para tocar la puerta y después…

-'Entra'-

El extremadamente siseante voz atravesó la puerta y entro en su ya frío cuerpo, haciéndolo congelarse. Esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a una persona. Jamás en su vida había oído algo más espantoso que ello. Su voz era capaz de hacer que la gente se cayera al suelo del miedo.

Intentando mantenerse en pie, abrió la vieja puerta y entró al oscuro cuarto.

-'Sientate'-

El comando era simple pero mortal. Sin rechazar la oferta, se sentó inceremoniosamente en la otra silla que estaba al otro lado de la chimenea, donde el más temido mago estaba sentado.

Silencio.

Llenó a Meter como un globo. El silencio nunca era una Buena señal en su compañía…

Tenía la ligera sensación de que el maléfico mago estaba haciendo esto a propósito. Sabía que ponía a la gente con los pelos de punta.

Unos dedos largos como serpientes golpearon el trono en el que estaba sentado, su espalda aún hacia Wormtail.

Sin embargo, ningún sonido fue hecho y Peter se estaba poniendo nervioso…

El reloj dio las Doce PM. Los dedos de su señor estaban tamborileando un tono funesto…

-'… Er… ¿s… señor?'-

El tamborileo paró.

Un completo silencio lleno la vieja casa inmediatamente. Ni siquiera las lechuzas pululaban.

-'Crucio'-

El dolor exploro su cuerpo, mientras se convulsionaba en el suelo. Su aliento se fue y unos cuchillos blancos atravesaban sus huesos.

Así como llegó de rápido, se fue.

Se le dejo sin respiración en el suelo mientras su señor finalmente giraba en su trono como si fuera silla para escrutarlo con esos ojos rojos que parecían de serpiente.

-'Hablarás cuando yo te diga que hables'-su fría voz rompió el tenso silencio que llenaba la habitación.

Peter no sabía que hacer, así que solo asintió con su cabeza; esperando que al menos diera una mejor compostura.

Unos ojos rojos vieron dentro de los suyos y Peter peleó con la urgencia de mirar hacia otro lado. De alguna manera, esto lo hacía sentirse más expuesto, como si estuvieran leyendo su mente…

El malvado Señor Oscuro. Se recostó contra el respaldo de nuevo y continúo su inspección. Sus ojos jamás dejando la lastimosa figura de Peter. Claro, esto no ayudaba a la concentración de Peter en ese instante.

-'Sé que te estarás preguntando por que te mande llamar sin que ninguno de mis Mortífagos este presente'-

De hecho, Peter se lo había estado preguntando ¿Lo asesinaría? Sintiendo un ligero pánico, contuvo su respiración.

Lo delgados y serpentoso labios del Señor Oscuro se curvearon en lo que Peter creyó era su retorcida forma de sonreír. Tembló. Era más horrible de lo que había pensado…

Se río amargamente. Peter tembló de nuevo. –'No… no voy a matar tu lastimoso trasero hoy…'-

Peter se calmó un poco, pero el hecho de que el mago supiera que estaba pensando no le traía nada de consuelo. No que al señor oscuro le importara…

Voldemort se inclino en su trono –que parecía silla- y acerco su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de la de Wormtail. De repente, Peter supo que era como ser claustrofóbico.

Los serpentinos ojos se fruncieron levemente. Las rendijas de su nariz serpentina se hincharon levemente-

-'Necesito que mires estas apariciones… Que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre ellas…'- su boca se torno en una ligera sonrisa retorcida. Peter tragó.

-'…Especialmente al chico Potter. Encuentra que fue lo que me hizo y por que estoy tan inquieto por un alborotante Gryffindor…'-

Peter ignoro el insulto acerca de Gryffindor. No estaba a la altura de mantener una discusión con el Dark Lord.

-'S…si, S…señor'- chilló. ¿Por qué siempre tartamudeaba?

Una mirada a la inhumana cara del Dark Lord le hizo saber por que. Cualquiera tartamudearía si viera esa cara a dos pulgadas de la suya.

-'Crucio'-

La fría y calmada voz le hizo tiritar así como chillar de dolor. Cuchillos calientes desgarrando sus músculos …la piel se comenzaba a volver caliente así como sus ojos se iban hacia dentro de su cabeza.

Se termino poco después.

Voldemort se permitió bajar a sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con el cobarde traidor de la Luz.

-'¿Algun otro pensamiento acerca de mi cara?'- siseó, amenzante.

Mierda.

Si solo se hubiese guardado sus pensamientos para sí… algo irónico que, al parecer, no pasaba muy seguido en al presencia del Oscuro Mago.

-'No…'- murmuró.

-'Bien'-espetó.-'No necesito ratas comentando sobre algo que no entienden'-la oración no tuvo sentido para Peter, pero se encontró a sí mismo sin tener el coraje de saber que significaba. El solo quería irse lo más malditamente posible.

Lo que pensó que fue un entretenido parpadeo en esos ojos rojos le hizo sentirse extrañamente expuesto, nuevamente. ¿Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos?

-'No puedo leer tus pensamientos'- reportó como si estuviera explicándole que uno más uno eran dos a un niño de seis años.-'Pero no estoy aquí para enseñarte las tecnicidades de la Legeremancia'- su enojo comenzó a mostrarse mediante esa voz y Peter se encogió.

-'Ahora, creo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que ensuciar mi piso'- su voz cargaba una despedida y disgusto a los cuales Peter estaba acostumbrado. No le importaba si venía del Dark Lord; él insultaba todo lo que tuviera cerebro.

Si gastar tiempo, se puso de pie en un salto y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y sin una mirada hacia atrás, dejo la grandiosa casa con el sentimiento de que dos ojos rojos lo miraban desde dentro de su mente, observando cada movimiento…

* * *

Okey, lo siento. Pero las escuela me esta absorbiendo todo mi tiempo. Ahorita actualizo por que ayer fue mi primer sábado sin clases:D Jus, solo me quedan los domingos libres y son para estudiar y hacer tarea…

Como sea, me faltan dos One-shot (No, no, todavía no se me olvidan) Espero poder subirlos pronto… Espero, por que con la escuela no se sabe.

Muchas gracias por los R&R y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza!


	18. Confusión en la fuente de Plata

**Discalimer: Ok. Lo mismo de todos los capítulos. Nada es mío. NADA.**

**N/A: El capítulo esta visto desde diferentes puntos de vista.**

**(N/T: No se si esta bien traducido así el título del capítulo, el cual es: "Confusion on a Silver Platter)**

**Capítulo 18: Confusión en la fuente de plata.**

**

* * *

**

Harry se movió un poco durante su sueño.

Había tenido el mejor sueño en su corta vida. Estaba soñando que estaba sentado en la torre de astronomía después de pelear con sus amigos y, de alguna manera había caído entre el tiempo y el espacio, aterrizando entre los brazos fuertes de su padre.

El sueño se había sentido tan real. Como si él de verdad estuviera ahí y había pasado. Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento de los brazos de su padre alrededor de él. Se sintió muy bien ser sostenido como un niño, como alguien que necesitaba ser amado.

La mejor parte había sido, sin embargo, cuando su padre había susurrado dos palabras en su oreja, dos palabras que nadie le había dicho jamás…

-'Te amo'-

Esas palabras siempre estarían haciendo eco en su mente, incluso solo para consuelo. Tal vez sería patético para la gente que un sueño tuviera ese efecto en alguien pero Harry no era una persona normal y no tenía sueños normales.

El sentimiento de calidez se expandió por su cuerpo al gozar su sueño. Si tan solo eso pudiera ocurrir, si tan solo fuera cierto…

Suspiró felizmente, moviéndose ligeramente mientras se dormía. Un sentimiento suavemente irritante crecía en su cuello. Un sentimiento de que no estaba solo…

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio con sorpresa, que estaba solo en el área de enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Sintiéndose más despierto, abrió sus ojos un poco más y escuchó por el sonido de los maestros acercándose. Ciertamente, había alguien ahí…

Cuando ningún sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, de inmediato se sintió receloso.

Usualmente su grupo de amigos y maestros flanqueaba la cama en el momento en que entra a la enfermería. Usualmente se quedan hasta que despierte.

La borrosidad del cuarto no estaba ayudando a Harry, así que alzó su mano hacia la familiar mesita por sus lentes. Sus manos los tocaron y con lentitud se los puso. Estaba en lo correcto al esperar estar en la enfermería. Lo que no esperaba era el estado en el que estaba…

Había vendajes alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y pudo sentir vendajes firmemente amarrados a su pecho. No era de sorprenderse de que le costará respirar.

Su pánico creció cuando abrió su pijama para ver todas sus heridas vendadas junto con un tipo de crema sanadora. ¿Lo sabían?

¡No lo podían saber¿Pero y que sí¿Qué harían¿Qué haría él?

Con el pánico alzándose, Harry se volcó en la cama… solo para caerse de ella de la impresión.

_¿Qué demo…?_

Esto _tenía_ que ser un tipo de broma enferma.

Él _no_ se volteó para ver a su _difunto padre_ junto a él.

Respirando más tranquilamente, se levanto lentamente para ver al otro lado de la cama. Se congeló.

Seguro, allí había una figura durmiendo… que se parecía mucho a un gemelo de Harry para ser falso.

Meneando la cabeza, para quitarse este vivido sueño –o lo que fuera- se alejo de la cama y se dirigió a las puertas de la enfermería…

* * *

-'Tap, tap, tap'- 

El constante picoteó en la ventanta levanto a la joven Lily Potter de su inquieto seño.

-'Ya voy, ya voy…'- murmuró cansadamente. Levantándose, se estiró antes de atender a la impaciente lechuza blanquecina que estaba en su ventana.

El ave no se detuvo por un bollo mientras dejaba la letra en sus manos vacías y volaba rápidamente por la ventana. Sintiéndose un poco irritada, Lily examino la letra de la lechuza.

Tenía un sobre beige, con un símbolo familiar estampado en color oro e el frente. Mintiéndose relajada de que no fuera ninguna amenaza anonima –o una broma de Sirius- la abrió curiosamente.

_Querida Señora Potter:_

_Estamos felices de informarle que ha recibido la nueva posición de Sanador en San Mungos. Su entrenamiento será con el Sanador Montgomery. Comienza el primero de Febrero y será extendido hasta el 23 de mayo, cuando reciba su licencia. _

_Estaremos esperando su respuesta y estaremos felices de tenerla en nuestro personal. Felicidades por su rendimiento._

_Director Sanador Albert Walter,_

_Hospital San Mungo de heridas y accidentes mágicos._

Lily chilló emocionada e hizo una feliz danza. ¡Iba a ser Sanadora!

Había tomado un puñado de cursos para aplicar para el trabajo e ser Sanador y había mandado su petición hacia unas semanas. Había estado esperando por la respuesta desde entonces.

¡Esperen a que se lo cuente a James!

Su sonrisa decayó, y dejó de bailar alegremente.

Ella había ido a casa antes que los demás, y poco después, fue informada que por causa desconocida, James se quedaría en Hogwarts por las siguientes noches.

Por supuesto, ella había aceptado la excusa, sabiendo que era por una buena causa pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo más grande estaba ocurriendo bajo sus propias narices.

Sacudiéndose, decidió visitar a James y decirle las buenas noticias antes del desayuno.

Lily bajo a su cocina, disfrutando de la vista hacia fuera de la costosa ventana delante de ella.

James y ella vivían en una larga casa, situada en la mitad de un hermoso bosque. Un largo lago rodeaba la casa y las flores florecían por doquier. El pacifico silencio era confortante y derritió su corazón. Amaba sentarse junto al fuego y leer algo de poesía a la luz de la luna que entraba por la hermosa ventana.

En un principio, había estado completamente en contra de que James comprara aquel lugar, era demasiado. Ella había crecido sin mucho dinero y de repente estaba con montones de este. Era demasiado abrumador. Ella siempre había estado muy consciente de ello y el tener un súper rico esposo no estaba ayudando en nada.

James había insistido, aún en contra de sus protestas de que llevaría el banco a quiebra, pues él podía ver al verdad en sus ojos cuanto se había enamorado con ello. Demonios, él también.

Sin embargo, aún viviendo en el medio de largos árboles, con su lago privado, Lily se rehusaba a gastar más de lo necesario, pero a James no le importaba, todo fuese por su Lily.

Lily sonrío ante la memoria de su maravilloso esposo. El alguna vez inmaduro (aunque a veces lo seguía siendo) adolescente se había convertido en un amoroso esposo y responsable (hasta cierto punto) pronto-a-ser-padre.

Tomando una taza de té herbal que recién había hecho, se sentó en la espaciosa salda de su casa.

Dejo su mano suavemente en su estomago, un pequeño bulto se comenzaba a notar. Sonrío.

Apenas tenía 19 años, muy joven para ser mamá pero ella y James habían estado casados desde los 18. Solo unos meses después de que salieron de Hogwarts. Tenían una casa, tierras, maravillosas carreras y suficiente dinero para comprar todo el continente. Este más que segura de estar preparada para al llegada del bebé, fisica y mentalmente.

Suspiro pesadamente, recordando la escena que había presenciado en la oficina de Dumbledore. Las inolvidables palabras que su futuro hijo tenía que cargar con ellas.

Una cristalina lagrima cayo por su cara pero la aparto con coraje. No lloraría, sería fuerte sino por ella, por su bebé entonces. Estaría con él cada paso del camino, monitoreando sus movimientos, dándole amor y cuidados por la eternidad. Por amor a su hijo-Harry Potter.

El nombre le iba de maravilla. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. El asombroso parecido a James era aterrorizante y esos ojos esmeralda… tan parecidos a los suyos… tenía la impresión de que también había heredado algo de su terquedad.

Dirigiendo sus claras esmeraldas hacia el radiante algo, suspiró con felicidad. Si tan solo los pájaros cantaran en alegría por siempre… tal vez alguna gente no perderían la fe y la esperanza….

Dándole a su panza otra caricia, se levantó lentamente y fue a lavar los plato y a ver que pasaba con James…

* * *

James abrió sus ojos lentamente. El matutino sol entraba por las grandes ventanas de la enfermería y se volteo por el agradable calor. El confort de las sabanas le hacía querer dormir para siempre. 

Una sonría volvió a su rostro mientras recordaba a su hijo dormir. Era tan… precioso.

Moviendo su brazo de nuevo, para sentir el familiar cuerpo de su hijo. No había ningún cuerpo.

¿Huh?

Abrió sus ojos grandes y sintió alarma con la escena que vio.

La cama estaba vacía –con excepción de él- y los lentes de su hijo ya no estaban en la mesita. La cama estaba revuelta, como si alguien se hubiese ido con prisa y las puertas de la enfermería estaban ligeramente abiertas…

-'Mierda'- murmuró. Tomando su varita de la cama en la que estuvo antes, salió corriendo rápidamente en silencio a través de las puertas. Tenía que encontrar a su hijo pero primero tenía que informar al director, n podía haber ido tan lejos.

-'Ya voy, Harry'-

* * *

Sirius estiro sus bien formados brazos por arriba de su cabeza. Su torso brillando por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana- 

-'Maldito sol'- murmuro, parpadeando hacia la luz y moviéndose hacia donde estaba su varita. Suaves ronquidos llegaron desde el cuarto siguiente y una retorcida sonrisa apareció en su cara…

Levantándose y tomando la varita, camino hacia la puerta, que estaba ligeramente abierta…

Su compañero, Remus Lupin, estaba durmiendo en una posición un tanto incomoda con sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su cabeza medio volando de la cama.

La sonrisa de Sirius se agrando mientras se acercaba a la cama lentamente, con la agilidad que un merodeador puede poseer. Una tina alrga de agua fría apareció de su varita y floto hacia la figura durmiente…

"SPLASH"

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'-

Sirius salió como bala del cuarto hacia la cocina pero fue demasiado tarde pues un enojado licántropo salió en solo boxers y lo tacleó.

-'¡Humph!'- Sirius ahogo contra el suelo.

-'¡Eso fue tan antiguo!'- remarcó Remus a través de los golpes que le daba a Sirius.

-'¡Bueno –ow- funciono-OW!'- grito en una voz muy aguda con Remus siguiendolo tacleando.

Los dos jóvenes adultos peleoneros estaban tan ocupados que no notaron la otra presencia que llegó.

-'¡Perdón¿Interrumpo algo?'-

La dulce sonriente Lily Potter les sonrío a los dos hombres –vestidos en solo boxers y golpeandos-.

Sonriendo vergonzosamente, los dos se levantaron lentamente y le dieron un gran tierno abrazo.

Lily hizo una cara. –'No es que no los quiera chicos… pero deberían de verdad bañarse'- arrugó la nariz-'Apestan, estoy siendo seria'-

-'No no lo eres, yo lo soy'- contradijo Sirius juguetonamente.

Remus negó con la cabeza.-'Como sea¿Qué necesitas, Lily?'-

-'¡Oh!'- recobró su aspecto serio.-'James ha pasado la noche en Hogwarts por razones que no dio'-Sirius tuvo de repente una expresión de culpa.-'…y me estaba preguntando que si ustedes sabrán que estaba sucediendo y que si querían ir a ver conmigo'-

Remus movió su cabeza hacia un lado.-'¿Por qué estaba James en Hogwarts¿Ha habido más apariciones?'-

Lily negó.-'No creo, la Orden hubiese sido informada de haber sido así'-

-'Bien, esta bien que vayamos, pues yo tampoco tengo ni idea de que esta tramando James…'- dijo Remus y de repente voltearon a ver suspicazmente a la expresión culpable de Sirius.

-'… ¿Padfoot? ... '-pregunto Remus, cautelosamente.

Sirius se revolvió debajo de las insistentes miradas y miro al piso, rascandose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-'Bueno…'-tosió nervioso.-'Verán… umm…'-

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron peligrosamente.-'Sirius Orion Black…'-

Sus ojos se agrandaron y de repente comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.-'Verás, yo y James ibamos caminando al castillo después de los de la oficina de Dumbledore y después de que te fuiste, fuimos a caminar afuera… y…'-

Lily golpeaba el suelo con el pie impaciente y lanzandole una mirada a Sirius que podía derretir glaciares.-'¿Y…?'- apuró.

-'YJamescachoaunHarryvivodelaire'- soltó nerviosamente. Sufrir la ra de Lily Potter no era una placentera experiencia.

-'¿Perdón?- pregunto, impaciente.

-'Dije'-comenzó de nuevo, lentamente.-'James cachó a un Harry vivo del aire'-

Silencio

-'¡Qué!'-Los dos chillaron en sincronización. Sirius los miro extrañado.

-'¿Han estado practicando ESP o algo así? Por que eso sonó raro…'-

-'Sirius'-lo cortó Lily, amenazante.-'No tenemos tiempo para andar con niñerías –'no puedo creer esto- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo…¡Lo voy a matar!'-

Remus se separó de la ira insana de su amiga y tomo a Sirius por el brazo, bruscamente.-'¿Y cuando'-comenzó-'estabas planeando en decirme esto?'-

Sirius le dio una mirada avergonzada.-'¡Hey! Mira, yo estaba tan impresionado como ustedes dos y James me hizo jurar antes de que me fuera que ustedes no se enteraran todavía.'-

Los ojos de Lily se convirtieron en peligrosas rendijas.-'¿Oh¿Y cuándo estabas planeando en romper esa promesa y venir a informarme?'-

Sirius se encogió.-'¡Hey¡Lo siento¡Pero no puedo romper la promesa! No importa el que'-

-'¡Este es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando, Sirius!'-gruño en lo bajo-'no es el momento de que me ilumines con tus problemas de confianza'-Sirius se encogió más y retrocedió un paso.-'Ahora, los dos retírense y vistan sus asquerosos traseros y vayan a Hogwarts'- sin decir más, la pelirroja salió como una tacita de té a punto de explotar.

Sirius chifló-'Wow, esa si era una fiera…'-

-'¿Sirius?'- lo corto Remus

-'¿Sí?'-

-'Creo que ahora no es el momento de admirar a la esposa de tu mejor amigo, cuadno tu trasero esta a milímetros de ser vieira'- remarco Remus, secamente.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.-'Bien'- camino hasta su cuarto, dejano a u no divertido y preocupado Remus detrás.

* * *

Harry alcanzó la torre de Gryffindor con falta de aire. Fue un largo camino el que corrió, especialmente si no estabas en la mejor de las formas todo el tiempo. 

-'Polvo de Hadas'- dijo entre respiros.

Tenía que contarles a sus amigos que vio a su padre… simplemente era una broma enferma- y realmente no estaba preparado par auqe Dumbledore lo interrogara en ese momento.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda le dio una mirada incrédula.-'Contraseña incorrecta, lo siento'-

Harry la miro boquiabierto ¿Qué?-'Dije polvo de Hadas'-repitió. Estaba seguro de que esa era la contraseña… ¡Hermione se la había dicho esa mañana!

De todos modos¿Qué hora era?

Harry miro a través de la ventana, que daba una vista hacia los grandes terrenos. El sol matutino comenzaba a salir y se dio cuenta de que había estado más de una noche. ¿Pero por que estaba él aquí? Era como si un recuerdo hubiese sido movido de su lugar. La última cosa que recordaba era estar sentado en la torre de Astronomía cuando había visto un destello que se parecía mucho a su padre y luego se levantaba en la enfermería a lado del impostor de su padre muerto.

¿Por qué su difunto padre seguía apareciendo frente a sus ojos?

¿Y por que su cuerpo le dolía como si no hubiera un mañana?¿Que había pasado en el transcurso de donde estaba sentado en la torre y su llegada a la enfermería?

¿Había sido obliviatado?

¿Cómo era que tenía más vendajes de lo usual¿Qué había pasado?

Sintiéndose con un poco de pánico, Harry no notó las miradas preocupantes de los cuadros.-'¿Estas seguro de que estas bien, querido¿No quieres tratar de nuevo la contraseña?'-

Harry hizo un ademán.-'No… esta bien, iré a otra parte…'-

Los ojos de la Señora Gorda lo miraron suspicazmente pero asintió de todas maneras y comenzó a cantar en un tono que Harry no pensaba haber escuchado jamás.

El frío arropó el corazón de Harry con miedo. Era algo que estaba filtrandose en su piel, sientienole hacer completamente consciente de su entorno. Algo estaba pasando…

E iba a encontrar qué.

Con ese pensamiento final, camino determinadamente en la dirección de la oficina del director. Necesitaba respuestas, y si tenía que ser interrogado para llegar a ellas, que así fuese.

* * *

James llegó a la oficina del Director y toco cansadamente, la carrera lo había agotado. Por que el castillo debía tener demasiadas trampas y puertas encantadas, no lo sabría. 

La puerta se abrió sin consentimiento lentamente y James entró silenciosamente.

Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una expresión de cansancio en su cara, escribiendo furiosamente en un pedazo de pergamino pero cuando notó que James estaba ahí, lo puso a un lado rápidamente le indico con un geto que se sentara.

James encontró extraño que Dumbledore no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, usualmente lo hacía. Era posiblemente el estrés de los eventos recientes, la orden y el llevar una escuela lo que tal vez no ayudaba mucho.

-'James ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?'-

James abrió su boca, pero pausó. Tal vez lo mejor sería no mencionar que asusto al pobre niño, quien obviamente pensó que estaba muerto.

Las cosas parecían revoltosas.

-'Er…Yo…umm…'-De repente, Dumbledore le dio una mirada dura.

-'¿Es… Harry, James?'-pregunto suavemente, pero la preocupación se denotaba en su voz.

James miro al suelo, con la cara avergonzada. Si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso, tal el niño no se hubiese llevado semejante susto cuando se levanto…

-'Bueno, es una larga historia… pero para acortarla: Harry esta perdido'-Decididamente dejo de lado la parte en la que probablemente había horrorizado al chico con sus acciones de amor paternal y lagrimas. No, definitivamente no había tiempo para esos pequeños detalles.

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore se volvió duro y el fantasma de una sonrisa preocupada se tornó en una expresión de "debemos ponernos a actuar".

-'¿Cuándo pasó esto?'- pregunto cautelosamente.

James se revolvió, incomodo. En realidad no tenía idea. ¡Harry se podía haber parado en edio de la noche, alterarse y haberse ido para África del sur para ahora!

-'Uh… no estoy seguro'-

Dumbledore se paró y gentilmente llamó a Fawkes, susurrando lago en las suaves plumas de la magnifica ave, justo antes de que se fuese en un destello dorado de luz. James parpadeo. ¿Fue su imaginación o Dumbledore por fin se había vuelto loco¿Hablando con aves?

Se volvió hacia el ansioso James, quien no quería nada más que encontrar a su hijo, y estar seguro de que estaba a salvo y de una pieza.

-'Creo que es mejor alertar..'-

La voz de Dumbledore fue cortada por el sonido de la red Flu y dos descontentos jóvenes de 19 años salieron. El hollín negro los cubría por doquier mientras se lo quitaban y James tuvó que reír ante la sincronización con la que habían venido. Solo cuando él se preguntaba cuando se presentarían…

-'Err…'- Sirius parecía un poco avergonzado de su sincronización. Para él parecía probablemente que estaban discutiendo algo muy importante-'¿Lo siento?'-

Dumbledore se rió de los dos jóvenes adultos.-'Esta bien, de todos modos estábamos apunto de mandarlos llamar por los recientes eventos que han salido'-

Remus y Sirius compartieron miradas de saberlo, unas que no pasaron desapercibidas para James, quien se puso de pie.

-'¿Le dijiste, Padfoot?'- Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie'-la expresión herida de Sirius y Remus le dolió un poco pero su coraje sobrepasó a todas sus demás emociones.-'¡Se suponía que nadie debía saber todavía!'-

-'¿Y por que demonios no?'- replicó-'De todas formas lo iban a saber tarde o temprano'-

Remus parecía rechazado.-'¿Y por que no querías que yo…o Lily supiéramos?'-

James ignoro el dolor en la voz de Moony y respondió con sinceridad.-'Porque… porque si realmente no era él no quería alarmar a la gente. Solo… lo siento'- James se volvió a sentar y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

Dumbledore intervino con una voz suave. Los tres amigos se vieron avergonzados.

-'Como iba diciendo antes de que ustedes dos aparecieran'- los dos adultos portaron miradas culpables.-'… estábamos discutiendo que podíamos hacer con el chico perdido en cuestión'-

Sirius se levanto alarmado.-'¡Qué¡Esta perdido!'- le mando una mirada a su mejor amigo-'¿Ahora quien esta guardando secretos?'-

James pareció indignado.-'¡Hey! No tuve tiempo de decirte con tu constante griterío'-

Dumbledore levantó una mano.-'Por favor, señores, guarden sus lenguas para cuando termina de explicar'-

Los dos se callaron instantáneamente pero se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro cuando el otro no estaba viendo.

Solo entonces fueron interrumpidos de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una furiosa Lily Potter entro a la oficina mirando a Sirius y James.

-'Lily…'- comenzó James pero ella lo cortó, enojada.

-'No quiero escucharlo, James'- le dijo antes de tomar asiento frente a Dumbledore y esperar pacientemente a que él continuara como si ella no hubiese interrumpido.

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Dumbledore tosiera educadamente y continuara con su discurso.

-'Como iba diciendo antes de todas estas interrupciones, tenemos un problema menor en nuestras manos'-

-'¿Problema menor?'- replicó James, molesto.-'Yo no lo llamaría un problema menor necesariamente'-

Lily le lanzó una mirada por su tono de voz antes de mirar de forma cuestionadora a Dumbledore.-'Yo estoy confundida. ¿Podría por favor empezar desde el inicio, cómo cuando mi futuro hijo cayo del aire y la gente comenzó a ir detrás de mi espalda sin decir nada?'-

Nadie necesito mencionar nombres para saber que se refería a James y Sirius, hombre, incluso también al propio director.

-'Muy bien'- dijo el anciano, tranquilamente.-'Bien, como todos saben de los eventos que tomaron lugar en la oficina ayer…'-

-'¿Qué?'- cortó Remus.-'¿Qué paso ayer?'-

James se sobó la cabeza y gruño… no otra vez.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente.-'Remus estoy seguro de que uno de ellos tres te dira todo pero en este momento hay cosas más importantes'- le dijo y Remus cruzo sus brazos sobre su bien trabajado pecho.

-'Bien, conocimos a la aparición de Harry, aparentemente después de que dejaron esta oficina al terminar los sucesos de ayer que es la corta reunión con Sirius en donde me comento como era que había un chico en este tiempo que no debía de haber'-

-'Harry se había caído aparentemente de la Torre de Astronomía'- Lily y Remus dieron un grito ahogado.-'y cayó en los brazos de James. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?'-

James asintió ante la declaración para corroborar y Dumbledore continuo.

-'James y Harry estuvieron noqueados por la caída y fue Sirius quien vino a encontrarme y decirme las nuevas noticias, hecho esto, los llevamos a la enfermería donde supuestamente deberían seguir estando…'-

-'¿Y?'-Apuro Lily una vez más, de la misma forma en la que hizo con Sirius en la mañana.

-'… y Harry parece haber escapado de nuestras manos, esta actualmente perdido. Es por esto que James ha venido aquí para avisarme cuando ustedes entraron de… repente'- remarcó.

Aun así, Lily no parecía satisfecha con esto.-'¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí sentados¡Deberíamos estar buscandolo¡Podría herirse más si no se ha sanado completamente!'-

Dumbledore pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.-'Si, no he tenido tiempo para hablar con Madam Pomfrey sobre sus heridas pero note que estaba descansando y vivo.'- miro a James-'Supongo que viste a Harry antes de que te durmieras de nuevo'-

¡Maldito! Siempre parece saberlo todo…

-'Ya…'-

-'¿Bueno?'- casi grito Lily de nuevo en irritación en la muestra de información de su esposo. Estaba siendo muy secretito en el momento-'¿Estaba bien¿Qué heridas tenía¿Estaba despierto¿Qué dijo?'-

Dumbledore levantó su mano.-'Si fueses paciente, estoy seguro que James explicara lo que sabes'-

James frunció el ceño en concentración. Honestamente, no había visto las heridas en su hijo muy bien, estaba demasiado abrumado que estuviese vivo que duramente se fijo en las heridas…

-'Bueno, estaba durmiendo cuando lo vi, así que no, no hable con él. No vi ninguna herida, solo unos pares de vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas… es todo'- termino, pobremente.

La imagen de una larga magulladura en una de la apariciones que habían visto cruzó su mente, pero James la sacó de su mente… ¿Cómo fue que tiene tantas magulladuras¿Y de donde son?

Su flotante mente estaba atrayendo una no querida atención de los demás e internamente se pellizco por dejar su mente vagar.

El grupo fue dejado en un incomodo y algo enemistado silencio. El ring ring en las orejas de James no estaba ayudando a la venidera migraña…

Luego, sucedió algo que los sorprendio a todos y que hizo que el corazón de James latiera con alivio.

La anciana puerta de la ofiina de Dumbledore se abrió para revelar a un descontente y confuso Harry Potter….

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. 

Los quiero a todos y gracias por los R&R.


	19. Revelaciones y Dejavu

**Disclaimer: Esta claro que mi acta de nacimiento no dice Joanne Kathleen Rowling ni que tampoco soy Because I got High, so… I do NOT own **_**anything

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 19: Revelaciones y Deja-vú.

* * *

**

Harry se congeló.

Estaba completamente seguro de que su boca estaba abriéndose y cerrándose como pescado fuera del agua.

Sin embargo, en circunstancias como esta, era aceptable.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, si es que lo estaba viendo. Podía estar siendo un truco de la luz –Un gran truco de luz. O podría ser un truco de Voldemort, para convencerlo de que cambiara de lado.

Como si eso fuese a suceder.

Lo que quiera que fuera, era todo menos divertido

Sentados frente a él estaban (o tenían que estar) los impostores de su padre, su mama, Remus y –Se atraganto con su propia respiración- Sirius.

Notó con ira que Dumbledore estaba parado a un lado, luciendo plenamente calmado. Si había hecho esto para animarlo es que realmente necesitaba un viaje a St. Mungos –en ese caso, no tendría respeto alguno por el viejo hombre.

-'¿Qué…Quién¿Es caso un tipo de broma enferma?'- Pudo finalmente decir al calmado Dumbledore, a quien noto que lucía ligeramente más joven.

-'Te aseguro, Harry, que esto no es una broma'-

A Harry no le gusto su tono de voz –tampoco la forma en que se le quedaban viendo. ¿Qué no sabían que eso era descortés¡Especialmente si estabas disfrazado como los padre muertos de un huérfano¡Enfermos!

-'… ¿Harry?'-

Harry se dio la vuelta con una oleada de coraje. El hombre impostor de su padre acababa de decir su nombre como si fuese un largamente perdido pariente -¡Algo que ciertamente no era! Y de repente se encontró a si mismo enfermo de ira y disgusto. ¿Quién jugaría semejante truco en él? Pensó que Dumbledore era mejo que esto. Pensó que el anciano entendería. Pero se rehusaba a aceptar esta –broma-. Así que obviamente no entendía.

-'¡No me hables!'- escupió Harry al insospechoso hombre.-'No sé a que están jugando pero ciertamente no eres mi padre –quien, de hecho, esta muerto. ¡Así que deja de estar actuando como él!'

El hombre, para su sorpresa, parecía herido por sus palabras pero a Harry no le importo. Si el hombre no tenía respeto por los muertos, entonces Harry no tenía respeto por los sentimientos del hombre.

Le dio la espalda al hombre herido. No podía soportar verlo o a alguien más. Se negaba. Tenía el horrible sentimiento de que estaba realmente gritandole a sus padres. Se negaba a que eso le hiriese pero ellos no eran sus padres, no era posible. La gente no volvía de entre los muertos. Especialmente luciendo como si no hubiesen envejecido desde que murieron. Enfermante.

-'¿A que esta jugando?'- gruño.

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido de que Harry le estuviera gritando. ¿Por qué lo debería de estar? Que acaso no entendía como era Harry hasta ahora, después de 16 años de conocerlo. Un pensamiento empujo desde detrás de su mente y recordó a los Dursley, sus encuentros con Voldemort, sus pesadillas y sus secretos… No, Definitivamente, Dumbledore no lo entendía. Tal vez fue por eso que jamás le dijo…

-'Harry'- comenzó como si no supiera donde empezar. –'… Creo que mejor será que te siente para esto, tal vez tome un rato.'-

Harry se dejo caer en la silla, aún negándose a reconocer a la demás gente en el cuarto. Hacia mucho que no estaba tan enojado. No desde que Bellatrix le dio a Sirius…

Ahogo un sollozo. No iba a pensar en su amado padrino ahora… Se negaba a indagar en viejas heridas que no sanarían. Ese hoyo jamás cerraría. Aunque se quedaría abierto, esperando a que indagara de vez en cuando.

Aunque estaba comenzando a volverse impaciente, quería oír lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir y por Dios que tenía que ser bueno.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. Que acción tan… Dumbledore. –'Empezare desde el principio Harry'- Harry bufó, bueno, al menos ese sería un buen lugar para empezar, sabe, aunque siempre podía empezar desde el final, realmente no importaba ¿O sí? Después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ¿O no? Siempre podía posponer el hecho de que tenía que destruir al bastardo del Señor Tenebroso hasta más después… De hecho, no parecía tan mala idea…

Dumbledore comenzó a hablar de nuevo y Harry salió de sus pensamiento.-'Todo comenzó una mañana cuando fui temprano a desayunar. Creo que es mejor que nadar entre toda la población de estudiantes'-

Harry alzó una ceja, aún no sabía a donde iba.

-'… Cuando llegue, me encontré con una aparición que, asombrosamente, se parecía a… mi'-

Harry encontró su voz para interrumpir.-'¿Eh, señor?'-

-'¿Sí, Harry?'-

-'¿Qué es… que es una aparición?'-

Dumbledore lo miro.-'Ah, esa es una pregunta que estaba esperando pero que desafortunadamente no tengo respuesta para ella de momento. Todo lo que te puedo decir es que estas apariciones son como fantasmas que nos muestran algo'-

Harry se acercó un poco más.-'¿Qué clase de cosas, señor?'- tenía que admitirlo, el viejo había logrado captar su interese una vez más.

-'Todo lo que tenemos es una hipótesis fuerte'- contesto.-'Creemos que estas apariciones nos muestran el pasado y… el futuro'

A la mención del pasado, Harry se acordó de los impostores sentados detrás de él. Su coraje comenzó a hervir de nuevo…

Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que los impostores estaban realmente heridos por su comportamiento. No tenía idea de por que, pero Harry estaba seguro de que si estuvieran en su posición ellos actuarían como él.

Aun así, lo irritaban si fin.

Por que razón, no estaba seguro. Tal vez era el hecho de que se parecían mucho a sus difuntos padres que sentían que estaba tratando mal a los actuales. Era tonto, lo sabía pero no se podía quitar el feo sentimiento…

-'Como mencione antes, estas apariciones nos enseñan cosas. Me encontre con una escena en donde un yo más viejo estaba batallando con una broma en donde le pintaron el pelo azul'- se rió suavmente.-'No que me importase, fue interesante verme con mi cabello en otro color que no fuera blanco…'- miro por encima del hombro de Harry a lo que este asumió eran los impostores.-'… No que no haya sido hecho antes…'-

Un par de bufidos encontraron a este comentario y Harry frunció el ceño aún más. ¡Ahora estaban personalizando las bromas de los merodeadores¿Cuántos más actos estaban pensando en hacer?

El sentimiento le jaloneo el estomago y Harry forzó a sus pensamientos a quedarse en el presente.

-'… Pensé que sería apropiado notificar a la Orden del Fénix de estas ocurrencias. Aún siendo simples y benevolentes, no teníamos nada de información sobre ellas y sentí que sería mejor acercarnos con precaución.'-

Harry estaba un poquito más interesado ahora. Aún así no sabía como estas apariciones explicaban las extrañas cosas que estaban pasando o la enfermiza gente que estaba sentada detrás de él. Aún así, escucho la explicación de Dumbledore.

-'No fue hasta que casi toda la Orden se reunió, junto con todos los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, que hubo otra aparición…. Esta era más misteriosa…'-

Harry estaba en la orilla del asiento ahora mientras Dumbledore tomaba su tiempo tomando un trago de té. Como a veces no podía soportar al hombre…

-'…¿Señor?'- apresuro. Odiaba sonar impaciente pero el Director tenía una forma de tomar su tiempo en las malas situaciones.

Una de ellas siendo esta.

.-'Si, en donde estaba'- comenzó Dumbledore, pensativo.-'Verás, Harry, una de estas misteriosas apariciones tenía una gran parecido a James Potter…'-

La cara de Harry adquirió un tono rojizo brillante. No iba a dejar que su coraje saliera a flote a la sola mención de James.

Un movimiento detrás de él le recordó a los impostores, de una muy enfermiza broma.

-'Nosoros asumimos, una acción, debo recordarte, muy peligrosa de hacer'- tomo otro respiró que le recordó a Harry que ya no tenía 25.-'… que esa figura estaba relacionada con él, y estábamos en lo correcto pues a esa igura le correspondía el nombre de Harry Potter.'-

Ahora sí, Harry estaba completa y totalmente confuso.

-'¿Me lo repite?'- pregunto, confuso.

Dumbledore rió.-'Así es, esa figura eras… tú'-

-'¿C-Cómo podía ser yo¿No se supone que debería saber sobre esto¿Su gente me estaba espiando¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Quién estaba conmigo¿Estaba solo…?'-

Se escuchó una risa detrás de él y una vez más, Harry recordó a la gente que quería olvidar. Tragando dolorosamente, Harry logró concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes que en los impostores.

-'Te aseguro, Harry, que eras tú, pues las otras dos figuras te llamaron Harry, dándonos la clave de que de verdad eras tú'-

Harry levantó una ceja.-'¿Señor¿Q-qué estaba haciendo¿Quiénes eran los otros dos?'-

El director suspiro.-'Aparentemente, eras tu quien parecía estar enfrente de los otros dos, así que imaginamos que eres el líder del grupo, como Sirius y James'-

Harry bufó. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a sus difuntos padre y padrino¿Qué le pasaba a Dumbledore? Estaba extraño…

Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry. ¿No su supone que Dumbledore ya sabía de su estatus y el de sus amigos?

Las cosas se ponían mas extrañas y extrañas conforme el día avanzaba…

-'Y quienes eran los otros, supimos después que sus nombres eran Ron Weasley y Hermione'-

Harry trato forzadamente de no abrir y cerrar la boca. ¿Estaba completamente loco¿Demente¿O cualquier otra palabra nueva para referirse a mentalmente instable¿Cómo no podía saber quienes eran esos dos? Tal vez las apariciones estaban borrosas o algo… Era la mejor solución a la que podía llegar.

-'Estas imágenes'- comenzó Dumbledore-'estaban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, discutiendo acaloradamente acerca de algo que sonaba suspicazmente como tarea y Quidditch…'-

Sip, Harry definitivamente recordaba ese día, fue cuando se metió en una pelea con Hermione acerca del asunto de Sirius, del cual aún estaba sensible.

Como, fue lo único que pensó en lo profundo de su mente.

¿Como fue que vieron esto¡Dumbledore estaba esa misma mañana que tuvieron la discusión! Incluso recordaba haber hablado con él poco después.

¿Por que Dumbledore parecía sorprendido por lo que había dicho?

¿Y por que él no vio estas apariciones antes¿No se supone que hubiese estado incluido en esa reunión escolar? O la Orden debió de haberlo mencionado antes… pero no pudo llegar a ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

Tal vez estaba en la enfermería, pensó de forma razonable. Era la mejor excusa a la que pudo llegar del por que no sabia, aunque también había otra –más dolorosa-: estaba siendo engañado.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna de que tal vez la gente estaba usando esas apariciones para espiar en otros… ¿Lo observaron cambiándose¿Teniendo pesadillas¿Haciendo la tarea¿O el hecho de que no la hacia?

Aun seguía sin entender el por que no había visto ninguna de estas apariciones de las que tanto hablaban…

Sería demasiado duro cubrir a un fantasma como otra figura.

Se forzó a si mismo a escuchar que era lo que Dumbledore iba a decir.

-'… Estas apariciones toman lugar cada cierto tiempo, cada una de ellas siendo vista por alguien y mostrando algo del pasado y sino del futuro…'-

Harry asintió para mostrar que había escuchado a Dumbledore, aunque su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

-'Luego, algo aconteció que nos sorprendió a todos'- comenzó de nuevo. Harry puso toda atención de nuevo.

-'Recibimos una llamada urgente del ministerio'- le informó a un sorprendido Harry.-'Acerca de una aparición en…. el nivel nueve'-

Harry logro mantener a raya su gemido. ¡Que! No se podía estar refiriendo a que vieron la escena del departamento de misterios…

Se estremeció al recordar ese lugar. El recuerdo de los cerebros atacando a Ron… la profecía… el cuerpo de Hermione… y el velo…

Esas imágenes siempre estarían ligadas a su mente. Nunca dejándolo, nunca alejándose…

-'Esas figuras lucían suspicazmente como Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione y otros 3 que no reconocimos en ese momento'-

Harry ahora estaba completamente confuso y enojado. ¿Como es que Dumbledore pretendía que no sabía que fue lo que paso esa noche¿Por que seguía jugando este ridículo juego¡No era gracioso! Su cara debía de decir que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de ser diversión…

-'Seguimos a estas figuras por el laberinto del departamento de misterios…'-

Harry seguía sin creer que Dumbledore se atreviera a hablar del lugar de esa manera después de lo ocurrido. ¡Debería saber que ese tema era sensible para el! Y encima tendiendo a un impostor de su padrino detrás de el.

-'… Finalmente los seguimos hasta un cuarto llamado el Cuarto de las Profecías…'-

Harry dejo que su respiración se irregulara…

-'…Estaban rodeados de Mortifagos…'-

El corazón de Harry se acelero…

-'…Corriendo en todas direcciones con cierta profecia y hechizos volando por doquier…'-

Harry se estaba mareando. Dumbledore _no_ estaba repitiendo la pesadilla en su propia cara…

-'… A un cuarto con un oscuro velo largo…'-

Harry ahora estaba reteniendo la respiración.

-'… Y observamos a Sirius atravesar el velo…'-

Hasta ahí.

Se perdió.

Adiós Sanidad.

-'¡DETENGASE!'- Rugió Harry hasta la punta de sus pulmones, saltando al aire enojado.-'NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO… NO PUEDE… DETENGASE ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS!'-

El gritar ya no fue suficiente, nuevamente. Así que comenzó a lanzar objetos por doquier. La memoria de Junio pasado apareció en su cabeza pero con coraje la ahuyentó. Merecía cada gota de odio…

Los impostores se encogieron cuando una bola de vidrio pasó volando sobre sus cabezas y Dumbledore observo con tristeza como Harry lanzaba sus posesiones. ¿Por qué estaba entristecido después de todo? Harry no lo sabía pero era su culpa que él se pusiera así… debería haberlo sabido.

Finalmente, Harry llego a un punto en donde el aventar cosas no fue suficiente, necesitaba salirse de este cuarto, alejarse de todo y alejarse del loco director…

Alcanzo la puerta y jalo.

De ja-vu, no se abrió.

Mierda

-'¡Dejeme salir!'- gritó Harry al silencioso hombre viejo. Por que tendría que repetir semejantes cosas, nunca lo sabría pero ese fue el último golpe. Podía sentir las lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos… ¿por que tenían que torturarlo así? Lo odiaba. Los odiaba.

-'No'-

Esa simple palabra solo le trajo más frustración y tristeza. Sintiéndose perdido, Harry se dio por vencido y se dejo caer al suelo. Las lagrimas cayendo libres por sus mejillas. ¿Por que no podía tener una vida normal con padres normales, amigos normales, brujas y magos normales, como les quisieran llamar? Solo sabía que preferiría ser cualquier otra persona más que él mismo en ese momento.

-'Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte primero, puede ser que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga'-

Harry miro hacia arriba lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con un determinado Albus Dumbledore.

-'¿Que si no me importa lo que tenga que decirme?'- murmuro calladamente. –'¿Que si no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme?'- grito finalmente de nuevo, su coraje sacando lo mejor de el.

-'Por que'-comenzó el director-'Hay algo muy importante que estoy tratando de decirte, que si no sabes estarás muy susceptible al peligro'-

Ahora Harry tenia toda su atención en el, sus nervios sacando lo mejor de él. -¿Uh¿Peligro? Pero si estoy en Hogwarts- Comento lo obvio.

-'Mientras estés en Hogwarts estarás a salvo'- repitió el director'-Pero déjame terminar la historia y te diré el porque, es una razón por la que te tengo que comentar los sucesos del ministerio.'-

Harry se encontró asintiendo, no importándole mucho cuanto esto se alargara mientras pudiera escaparse a su cuarto una vez esto estuviera finalizado para tomar una _larga_ siesta.

-'Por favor, toma asiento, Harry'- el anciano director le ofreció. Harry capto la orden más que una oferta y toma asiento.

El cuarto aun estaba en desorden y Harry trato de no sentirse incomodo cuando las otras personas se le quedaron viendo, pero aun así, no tenían ningún derecho de echarle su actitud en cara, _no tenían ningún derecho_.

Dumbledore por fin tomo asiento después de quitar unos pedazos de vidrio de la silla, para vergüenza de Harry. El director no tomo en cuenta la cara roja de Harry, al contario lo miro con una cara blanca de emociones. No que esto le hiciera sentir a alguien confortable, claro; en especial cuando es Dumbledore.

-'La llegada de toda esta conmoción trajo muchas preguntas de oficiales del ministerio'- continuo gravemente.-'Claro, no fue nada que un Obliviate pudiese arreglar, pero de repente se me ocurrió el problema en el que se estaba convirtiendo y en lo grande que parecía ser'-

Harry ahora estaba completamente confundido¿No pensaba él en primer lugar lo grande que era el problema¿Qué fue lo que hizo más grave el asunto de verlo en el Ministerio? El ya sabía que había pasado, obviamente.

-'… Luego procedimos a mi oficina, donde otras tres personas y yo vinimos a discutir este problema, cuando la cosa más extraordinaria ocurrió.'-

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que había pasado.

-'Una aparición tuya apareció'- dijo, confirmando las sospechas de Harry.-'Y los eventos que llevaron a estas apariciones fueron muy peculiares…'-

Harry tragó. No podía estar hablando de los sucesos después del incidente del Ministerio…

-'… procediste a arrojar mis cosas…'-

Harry sintió otro Deja-vú, sintió que su cerebro estaba siendo sobrecargado.

-'… Discutimos la muerte de Sirius…'-

Harry retuvo su respiración de nuevo y de forma lejana se pregunto si alguna vez tuvo asma. Por que esto parecía pasarle muy a menudo, y los Dursley jamás se preocuparían en mandarlo con el doctor… ahora que lo mencionaba, Harry no recordaba haber ido con un doctor…

-'… Descubriste la profecía…'-

Bien, ahora si estaba severamente enojado y sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¡Dumbledore siempre tenía que ir y recordarle las cosas que eran más dolorosas para él¿Qué estaba pensando el viejo¿Estaba completamente demente¿Y que pretendía con decirle todo esto¡Ya sabía que había pasado en la oficina¡Y también él¡Mierda¡Inclusive Dumbledore estaba en el Ministerio peleando… Nada esto estaba haciendo sentida mientras la conversación avanzaba… bueno, más era un monologo que otra cosa, pero a quien le importaba eso.

-'… Y eso nos lleva a unos hechos importantes.'- Terminó.-'Hay algunos detalles mayores que ya discutiré contigo después pero por ahora, hay algo de gran importancia que tengo que decirte antes de que te vayas…'-

Harry volvió a consultar toda su atención en él, su mareo desapareciendo…

-'Harry'- comenzó despacio, como si se debatiera con las palabras.-'Has viajado tiempo atrás.'-

Harry parpadeo ante esas palabras y sintió que el mareo volvía con mayor fuerza. La pregunta que cruzo su mente y pudo comprender fue¿Cómo?

Luego, se desmayó.

Todo el rato, nadie noto una rata gris gorda que se escurría por la orilla…

-

Bien, termine. No me maten, que recuerden que si lo hacen se quedan sin traducción. No he tenido nada de tiempo este semestre para terminarlo hasta ahorita, dado que estoy todo el día fuera de casa, en las mañanas en la prepa y en las tardes en el trabajo, llego a mi casa cansada y con tarea. Así que tengo buena excusa, aparte termine este capi en dos semanas en intervalos de trabajo y descanso y en examenes de prepa… Hice un buen trabajo.

No digo para cuando esta el próximo capitulo por que no lo sé. Pero intentaré no tardarme tanto, vale?

Les quero muxo…! ♥♥ Corazones a todos!!!!!

Y recuerden si dan R&R tal vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar…

Y para mi otra historia…Ahí voy, ya para lo próxima semana espero completar el capi.!!!

Atte.

Lucía!


	20. Memoria Perdidas y un Plan Malvado

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 20: Memorias Perdidas y un plan malvado.

* * *

Gruñendo, abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba?

La falta de luz y las estrellas le hicieron darse cuenta de que era de noche. Con un leve gruñido, se dio la vuelta a su lado adolorido y estiro sus contraídos músculos. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y observo en la oscuridad, sintiéndose muy confundido.

¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Le tomó aproximadamente 5 minutos el darse cuenta de que estaba tirado en lo que parecía ser el centro de un parque abandonado. Los frondosos árboles alrededor de él producían un área bien protegida. El único sendero parecía ser oscuro y andrajoso a través del espeso bosque a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

Tambaleándose, se puso de pie, movió su cuello y se escucho el tronar de los huesos, dio tentativos pasos al frente aún intentando recordar que pasó previamente y dónde demonios estaba.

¿Y por qué estaba afuera? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Tan siquiera tenía casa?

Su estómago gruño y se pregunto rápidamente si tenía algo de dinero en su bolsillo. Introduciendo su mano, se encontró con un objeto y cuando lo saco, se dio cuenta de que era una vara.

Sintiéndose no menos que completamente confuso, estiró su mano para tirar la inservible vara, cuando algo lo detuvo. Un sentimiento caluroso se extendió desde la punta de sus dedos mientras estos se cerraban alrededor de la varita, lo que causó que se detuviera. Era un sentimiento que ya había experimentado, que le decía que si tiraba la varita, ya no tendría con que defenderse.

Otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, ¿Cómo una varita le ayudaría a defenderse?

Con una mirada prolongada al oscuro bosque, metió la varita en su bolsillo. Sería mejor estar preparado aunque fuese solo una varita.

Se quitó un irritante mechón de descuidado cabello de su cara y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Necesitaba comida.

Y lo más importante…

Necesitaba sus memorias de vuelta.

* * *

Los escarlatas ojos de Voldemort observaron la figura que parecía estar gastando su tiempo.-'¿bien?'- demando.

-'Lo…los es…escuche ha…hablar m…mi señor'- chilló Wormtail

-'¿y?'-gruño Voldemort.

-'Men…mencionaron al…algo acer…acerca de una pro…profecía'- tartamudeo nerviosamente. Sus ojos tomaban todo en cuenta con excepción del Señor Oscuro.

-'¿Una profecía?'- murmuró Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con una repentina ansiedad.-'Me pregunto…'-

-'Mi… se…señor'- habló Wormtail.

El señor oscuro le lanzó una mirada que podía derretir iceberg. –'Silencio'- levantó su varita-'Hablaras cuando te diga que hables… ¡Crucio!'-

Peter convulsiono en el suelo, sus patéticos gritos haciendo eco en el cuarto cavernoso. Los serpentinos ojos de Voldemort recorrieron la sala, observando a los demás integrantes de circulo interno.

-'¿Alguien más que quiera tentar mi paciencia?'- siseó. El grupo se removió en su lugar nerviosamente pero permaneció en silencio, para la satisfacción del Señor Oscuro. –'No, creo que no…'-

Su mano aka tipo esqueleto fue extendida para agarrar al desperdició de Mortífago y lo tiró a través del piso.

-'¿Algo más que deba saber de lo cual no me hayas informado antes?'- pregunto bruscamente.

Wormtail pareció más nervioso por un segundo antes de abrir sus desgraciados ojos.-'De he…hecho, s…si'-

-'¿Oh?'-provocó Voldemort. El tono hizo que varios mortífagos tuvieran escalofríos. Era un tono de miedo.

-'E…El chi…chico esta a…aquí'-

Los ojos del Dark Lord se nublaron.-'¿Qué quieres decir?'- preguntó, impaciente.

Peter apreció incómodo por un momento antes de levantar su cara y mirara al malvado Señor Oscuro.-'A… a viaja…viajado en el ti…tiempo'-

El Señor oscuro se inclino hacia atrás en su silla casualmente cuando escuchó esta información, absorbiéndola.-'¿Y cuando, dime, planeabas decirme esto?'- preguntó de forma ausente mientras jugaba con su letal varita en sus manos. Ojos escarlata enfocados en el pedazo de madera, esperando por una respuesta. Muchos de los mortífagos temblaron ante el gesto casual, agradecidos que eran ellos y no la bola de nervios que era Wormtail en ese momento.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron completamente ante el tono.-'H…hoy, mi se…señor'-

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron.-'¡No idiota! ¡Ahora!'- siseó de forma vehemente antes de bajar su varita.-'Crucio'-

El perezoso movimiento de manos era suficiente para mandar al mago más poderoso a un nuevo nivel de dolor. Los agonizantes gritos llenaron las orejas de los presentes y un par de mortífagos sádicos sonrieron con placer.

El Señor Oscuro detuvo la maldición y apuntó a la masa de incompetencia que era el mortífago.-'Arriba'-ordenó.

Wormtail separó, tambaleándose y camino de forma asustadiza hacia su señor.

Ojos rojos malignos centellaron con una emoción indescifrable, algo que asustó a todos. Era peor no saber que era lo que el Lord estaba sintiendo… podía ser tan impredecible.

-'Quiero que observes al _muchacho_'- escupió.-'Quiero que sepas cuando desayuna, come, merienda, cena, a donde sale y donde duerme'-le lanzó una mirada de reproche.-' Quiero que encuentres cuando esa solo'-

Peter asintió muy rápido, de manera que sí no estuviera pegada a su cuerpo, hubiese salido volando. Voldemort le mando de nuevo al circulo, algo que hizo alegre.

-'Lucius'- ladró, haciendo saltar al usual hombre compuesto-'Necesito que me hagas un favor…'- Ojos escarlata centellaron de forma escalofriante cuando una de las luces le dio en la cara, reflejando una casi sonrisa inhumanas en sus labios delgados…

* * *

James quitó los ligeramente largos mechones de cabello negro, tan parecidos al suyo, de la cara del joven dormido. La brillante cicatriz roja parecía brillar hacia él, provocando que la mirara alucinado, preguntándose brevemente como fue que el joven en cuestión la recibiera.

-'¿Sigue dormido?'-

Se dio la vuelta para ver la silenciosa figura de su esposa, Lily Potter, gesticulando de forma callada hacia el chico dormido. James asintió de forma corta y volvió su atención hacia el joven que estaba en la cama de la enfermería.

Su hijo.

El sonido de una silla sonido de una silla siendo movida resonó en el cuarto mientras Lily se sentaba a un lado suyo, mirando de forma amorosa al chico dormido pacíficamente.

-'Es… es tan… tan hermoso'- murmuró, tomando el rol de James y quitando los mechones de la cara de Harry.

James asintió.-'Si…'- susurro.-'Hermoso…'-

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entró otra figura de forma silenciosa hacia la pequeña reunión familiar. Sirius Black tomó asiento el otro lado de James y miró su ahijado dormilón.

-'Parece que la maldición del cabello Potter no para'-

Lily le mando una mirada enojada mientras James se reía de forma callada.

Después, Sirius le sonrío a Harry de una manera que James tuvo que detenerse y mirar a su mejor amigo. Nunca había visto a Sirius Black, bromista de primera y Auror demente extraordinario, darle una mirada a un joven como lo estaba haciendo con este.

Los ojos zafiro estaban llenos de de su usual brillo de travesuras y juguetonería, pero ahora tenía también un brillo de asombro y amor que nunca había visto. Sirius estiró una mano y tomo gentilmente la de Harry en la suya y James observó sorprendido como una pequeña sonrisa aprecia en la cara de su hijo. La escena le trajo un sentimiento cálido al corazón.

-'Parece un ángel, ¿no?'- preguntó ligeramente Lily, aún quitando los mechones de la cara de su hijo de una manera maternal.

-'Si, seguro que parece'- Corearon James y Sirius, solo para reírse momentos después. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y después les dio una mirada de precaución.

-'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Lo van a despertar, solo el Señor sabe cuan necesitado estad e dormir tranquilo. ¿Han visto las bolsas debajo de sus ojos?'-

Sirius ladeó su cabeza, mirando al niño pensativamente.-'Ahora que lo mencionas, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se ven profundas'- Le lanzó una sonrisita a James.-'Debe de haber seguido los pasos de su padre, Quidditch hasta la madrugada y luego de 2 horas de sueño para después irse a besuquear las caras de las chicas'-

James le dio un coscorrón a su amigo, mientras Lily le lanzaba una mirada oscura con un movimiento ligero de una sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

-'Solo Merlín sabe cuantas chicas beso antesd e conocerme'-

La boca de James se abrió en protesta.-'¡Oye, resiento eso!'-

Sirius sonrió juguetonamente.-'Si, seguramente'-

James le volvió a golpear en la cabeza.

* * *

Harry abrió sus ojos varias veces, tratando de recordar donde estaba. El suave colchón le decía que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts de nuevo. Resistiendo al tentación de gruñir, se sentó y se puso los lentes.

La escena que vio lo trajo a la realidad de forma brusca.

En una silla puesta al lado de su cama estaba la figura durmiente de James Potter sentado; su respiración se agitó. Dándose la vuelta cuidadosamente, lanzó un grito apagado pues otra figura en la froma de Lily Potter estaba sentada en la silla de al lado, recargada contra la cama. Luchando por respirar, dado que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones, el joven Harry se quitó las sábanas de encima, tratando de no despertar a los demás y salió de la cama. Una ventisca de aire frío lo golpeo y de repente deseo poder dormir en los confines de su cálida cama, pero eso estaba fuera de lo permitido cuando sus difuntos padres estaban durmiendo a un lado.

No era una situación en la que podía sonreír y aceptar como si nada. Seguro, siempre se había imaginado que la reunión de sus padres estaría llena de abrazos y besos, un montón de "te amo" y demás. Pero esto era demasiado real y no una ilusa fantasía.

Claro, estos eran sus padres, pero a la misma vez no lo eran. Era un sentimiento confuso. Sentía que los conocía de toda la vida pero al mismo tiempo sentía que eran extraños.

Lo que era pero fue que Dumbledore le informo que había viajado en el tiempo de alguna forma.

Ahora, eso era que no quería ni pensar.

Miro a la durmiente figura de James para distraer a su cerebro.

_Su padre._

La suave piel estaba más oscura que la suya y los mechones rebeldes que colgaban flojamente alrededor de su cara era algo que Harry había heredado. Y no había sombras negras debajo de esos ojos traviesos y tenía esa sonrisa tan feliz que alegraría cualquier día.

Una sonrisa que algún día será un fruncir de cejas.

Sacudió su cabeza de esos terrible pensamiento de un putrefacto James a 3 metro de altura y concentro su atención en su madre.

Tan bella. Cabellos rojo oscuro caían libremente hasta su espalda baja. La impecable piel de porcelana combinaba con sus ojos verde esmeralda tan parecidos a los suyos…

_Ojos centellantes que algún día estarán muertos._

Trago el nudo en su garganta cuando pensó en eso. No, esta gente no sabía lo que les iba a pasar, pero Harry sí.

Y aún así sabía que no podía cambiarlo.

Eso era lo que más dolía de todo, como si fuese él el asesino de sus padres, ayudando en un oscuro crimen de matar inocentes.

Todo por que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

Miro una vez más a las durmientes figuras de sus padres. Su corazón parecía estar en el suelo.

_Semejantes vidas inocentes quitadas solo por mí..._

Se regaño a sí mismo, este no era el momento de sentirse culpable. Tenía problemas mayores de los que debía encargarse.

Un ejemplo sería de cómo esto afectaría el futuro.

Claro, podía borrarles la memoria a todos, así olvidaría los últimos 5 minutos de conversación. O podía transportarse 20 años en el futuro de alguna forma en 5 malditos minutos, así que para cuando ellos se levantarán, pensaran que esto fue un sueño.

Harry se enfurruño, frustrado, tirando su pequeña figura en una cama solitaria, ojos esmeraldas pegados al techo.

_¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?_

_Por que eres Harry Potter_ contesto una vocecita _Nada ha sido normal para ti… tus parientes se hicieron cargo de eso._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por sus terribles recuerdos. No importa lo que dijeran todos, no podía perdonar a sus "parientes" por lo que le habían hecho.

Nunca.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal?

Reprimiendo un sollozo, se encogió en forma de bolita, abrazando sus temblorosas piernas con sus delgaduchos brazos. No había nada uqe podía hacer.

Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar.

* * *

Caminó torpemente por entre el oscuro bosque, el sendero estaba muy escabroso. Sus hombros estaban caídos por lo exhausto que estaba y su estómago le dolía por la falta de comida. La oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre él y de repente supo como se sentía ser claustrofóbico.

-'Mierda'- murmuró frustrado a la vez en que su pie se atascaba en un pequeño hoyo de un animal. Lo masaje un poco para que la sangre circulara y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en el sendero escabroso. Un problema más adherido a la lista.

Algo brillante pareció destellar en sus ojos, provocando que se detuviera. ¿Qué demo…?

_-'Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que eso'-_

Algo se golpeaba dentro de su cabeza y comenzó a darse trancazos contra un árbol, _vamos…_ casi recordaba algo…

_-¡SIRIUS, NO!'-_

Su respiración se detuvo, esa voz era familiar, ¿Eran acaso recuerdos? Golpeó su cabeza más fuerte contra el árbol, como si eso fuera a ayudarlo. Un agudo dolor nació de su corazón por esa misma memoria y no podía saber el por que…

_-'Es muy tarde, Harry… Se ha ido'-_

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y lagrimas amenazaban desde sus ojos. Las voces eran tan familiares… y el dolor en su corazón parecía que se elevó. Lo que esta memoria fuera, le hacía sentir que debería llorar.

Se golpeó la cabeza una vez más en frustración.-'¡Vamos, ya casi tengo!...'- cuando nada regresó –y fue dejado en la oscuridad una vez más, en la mitad de un peligroso bosque con solo un accidentado sendero y un pedazo de madera para ayudarlo- se dejó caer en el suelo, gruñendo. ¿Por qué no podía recordar? ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué sentía que debía de llorar y de que alguien estaba en peligro, alguien de quien se olvidó?

Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero nada fue útil. Con un suspiro resignado, dejó caer su cabeza contra el tronco y se hizo bola en el suelo, adolorido cuando algo centello ante él.

_-'Estaré ahí para él, James. Te lo prometo'-_

Con un grito, sus memorias volvieron a él de forma brusca y cacheteándolo de vuelta a la horrible realidad. De repente, no solo sintió que un huracán hizo estragos en su cerebro, sino que también aventó su cuerpo una milla más allá. Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte mientras intentaba respirar. _Mantén la calma_, se dijo, _Solo mantén la calma, necesitas salir de aquí y encontrar a Harry…_

Con sus memorias de vuelta y una nueva misión aparate de llenar su estómago, Sirius Black se levantó y siguió caminado tan rápido como su cojeante y adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía.

_Aguanta Harry, ya voy…_


End file.
